Naciendo en el Infierno
by HippieLucy
Summary: Bella se encuentra en un Manicomnio, atada y maltratada por James quien la tiene a su disposición sexual, Edward por rutina, va al consultorio, encontrándose con unos ojos color chocolate infinitamente tristes... Lemmons y violaciones explícitas.
1. Noche de infierno

Una vez más sentí cómo habría la puerta de mi habitación, ese sonido que hacían sus zapatos me desconcertaba siempre infinitamente. Era muy tarde, aunque no podría estar certera realmente de que hora era, pero sabía que era tarde, no acostumbraba a hacer sus asombrosas apariciones a estas horas, y realmente me pregunté ¿qué rayos se traía en mente?. Se acercó hasta el borde de mi cama, traté de hacerle el quite, pero las correas de mis brazos me lo impidieron, di vuelta mi cara hacia el lado izquierdo quedando de frente contra la pared, que en la habitación más oscura en la que había estado en mi vida, no se notaba el blanco a estas horas.

_ Isabella, pero que descortés, sólo venía a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Acarició mi mejilla con su dedo, en un intento de ser "tierno", me alejé instintivamente de él, quedando lo más alejada que podía mientras las correas me oprimían mis manos a la altura de la cintura, en mi tórax había otra que me oprimía el pecho y no dejaba que me moviera de las caderas hacia arriba.

Él tomó mi mandíbula entre sus grandes y bruscas manos, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_ No vuelvas a hacerme un deprecio de esa manera, ¿me escuchaste niñita?, para la otra no seré tan gentil como lo he sido hasta ahora.

Y me soltó bruscamente, haciendo que mi cara quedara impregnada en la almohada.

Llevaba más de 5 meses internada en este centro de "rehabilitación", más no puedo decir que realmente sirviera de algo, de hecho no servía de nada; esa estúpida basura venía cada vez que se le pegaba la gana, me ataba a la cama, de pies y manos y por si fuera poco, se aprovechaba de mi en un estado de total indefensa. Los primeros mese, y podría llegar a decir que el primer mes, me dediqué a escuchar charlas que se le daban a todos los locos de la clínica, a pasear por el jardín y "tomarme" mi medicamento; hasta que inesperadamente me asignaron un médico tratante, llamado James, el idiota que me dejó encerrada como si estuviera completamente loca, y quedé a su cargo sin supervisión de ninguna enfermera, les había prohibido a todo mundo sacarme de mi propio infierno, el muy desgraciado me había atado noche y día a esta cama, solamente me soltaba para ir al baño y comer algo.

Esta noche cumplía los 17 años, Feliz cumpleaños Bella, te queda más de un año de tortura para poder salir de este maldito manicomio, un año más de que ese cerdo iba a seguir acosándome sexualmente y después del desprecio que le hice hoy, mañana no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago de tan solo pensar en lo que me haría, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño después de su "linda" visita.

Anoche me habré dormido dentro de 3 o 4 horas después, no lograba conciliar el sueño, cada vez que la cabeza me rodaba hacia algún lado, despertaba exaltada y sudada de pies a cabeza.

Sentía que era uno de los días más calurosos de mi vida, mi estómago me pedía a gritos que le diera comida, y la camisa que tenía puesta se encontraba por sobre mis muslos y dejaba entre ver mi ropa interior. mi cuerpo se ceñía completamente a la moldura de la cama, y no dejaba poder moverme y apartar un rato la espalda del colchón, sentía toda la camisa mojada en esa zona y realmente estaba totalmente incómoda.

Como lo esperaba, la puerta no tardó en abrirse, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, y mis manos empezaron a sudar por el terror. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, podía oler el olor de su excitación, aunque él intentara opacarla. De inmediato me golpeó su olor, odiaba su olor, su mano sujetó mi brazo y apretó más la correa impidiendo de esa manera mover totalmente mi mano, dio la vuelta a la cama y apretó la otra, luego subió mi camisa por sobre mis pechos y apretó la correa que tenía en mi pecho, dejándome aplastada completamente contra el duro colchón, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre me dejaba imposibilitada para que tuviera completo control de mi cuerpo, siempre me ataba de la peor manera y me arrebataba todo el orgullo que alguna vez logré tener.

Lentamente empezó a recorrer desde mi muslo hasta mi pie con su fría mano, acariciando rudamente con sus dedos. se acercó a la cama, me encontraba tratando de quedarme absorta en mis pensamientos, pero recordaba por la circunstancia en la que me veía atrapada y no podía lograr retener mis lágrimas... si tan solo pudiera escapar. Se subió encima de mi, acariciando con sus sucias manos mis senos, subí lentamente mi pierna y le patee la cara, alcanzó a agarrarla de mi tobillo y me miró completamente furioso, se levantó y me dio una cachetada que me dejó sangrando la nariz, tomó una de mis piernas y con la correa la ató a un costado de la cama, luego haciendo lo mismo con la otra, me dejó totalmente expuesta y abierta, solo para él.

Volvió a hacer lo que antes no alcanzó a terminar, se subió sobre mi y me arrebato la poca ropa que tenía, tomó mi cara tan fuerte como pudo.

_ Un solo grito y te parto aquí mismo Isabella.

De a poco se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, se subió en mi, y por si fuera poco con toda la fuerza que tenía me penetró lo más fuerte que tubo, al mismo instante tapó mi boca con su asquerosa mano y dejé escapar y sonoro gritito de dolor, jamás había sentido nada al momento en el que él me penetraba, siempre era asco y dolor, sus embestidas fueron subiendo de todo, mientras con su boca se deleitaba con mis senos, su manos se apretó más contra mi cara en cuanto empecé a jadear y a gritar por el dolor, sentía que sangraba, siempre lograba que sangrara, odiaba el olor a sangre, lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Se ciñó más a mi cuerpo, y con su mano derecha empezó a forzar a mi trasero a levantarse, metiendo así su mano por mi ano, levantó mi cintura y la dejó encima de él, dándole más espacio para así meter sus dedos y hacer que gritara de dolor, al momento de escucharme, volvió a introducir otro dedo en mi, volví a gritar.

_ Sigues gritando puta y juro que no te dejo viva.

No podía contener los sollozos, era un dolor terrible, mientras él se mantenía dentro de mi, sus dedos tratando de introducirse más y su mano ciñéndose a mi boca, casi sin poder respirar. Dejó su acto de introducir sus dedos en mi ano, para concentrarse más placenteramente en sus embestidas, dejándome así con sus fluidos dentro, muerta de dolor, y lo peor es que sentía que mi sangre salía de mi sin retención.

Se bajó acomodando sus pantalones y mirándome fijamente, a ver si sería capaz de gritar, me sentía capaz de gritar con todos mis pulmones, pero dudaba que alguien pudiera escucharme, y mucho menos de que él permitiera que alguien se enterara de la aberración que estaba cometiendo.

Me tapó hasta la cintura con la sábana que tenía, me besó en la boca, con su repugnante olor, que casi podía sentir la bilis subiéndome por la garganta.

_ Necesito que seas más eficiente, juro que no seré tan paciente la próxima vez Isabella, sabes que eres tan deseable que por mi no saldría de esta habitación, pero por desgracia tengo obligaciones, ¡solo compórtate y deja de ser una niñita, en la otra sesión quiero una mujer!

Y con eso abandonó la habitación, dejándome completamente destruida, y dejándome inquieta por lo que esperar hasta el otro día, no se si aguantaría una violación más, pero sabía que esto no acabaría aquí.


	2. Preferible la Inconsciencia

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, pero eso ya lo sabían, la historia me pertenece nos vemos :D**

Me encontraba despertando después de una noche entera en vela, sentía mis manos dormidas y mis piernas elásticas, mi entrepierna se encontraba totalmente dolorida y mis pechos clamaban por ser cubiertos y limpiados. Mis ojos aún se encontraban hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche, no pude quedarme dormida por el dolor que sentía en mi interior, y el olor a sangre que solo arremetió luego de un rato, secándose en mi entrepierna y sintiéndome sucia por una vez más en mi vida.

Entró en mi habitación con un carrito, por fin el muy desgraciado me traía comida, me aflojó los agarres de mis manos y de mi pecho, se sentó a un costado de la cama.

_ ¿Como estuvo tu noche preciosa eh?, espero que perfecta porque ésta la pasaremos mejor...

Acarició mi mejilla, y en ese momento me arrepentí de haber nacido, de haber prendido ese maldito fósforo y... eso ya no importaba.

Me dio de comer y de beber, me encontraba completamente sedienta, luego de eso, me dio mis medicamentos, sospechaba que muy seguido me hacía tomar calmantes, porque mi cuerpo no resistía estar en forma mucho tiempo y se aflojaba todo.

Me desamarró, sintiéndome sin fuerzas completas, me tomó en brazos y me llevó al baño, en ello prendió la ducha, me desnudó y se metió junto a mi, me paró bajo el agua, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, apoderándose de mis pechos, y de mi entre pierna. La ducha tenía unas cadenas, de las cuales me ató las manos, dándome media vuelta y quedando contra la pared, separó mis piernas y empezó a acariciar mi trasero, sentía cómo su cuerpo se ceñía al mío, y mis piernas no resistían tanto tiempo estar de pie, me encontraba débil, y no podía luchar contra él; introdujo un dedo en mi ano, tan dentro que no pude hacer otra cosa que proferir un grito, la angustia me estaba matando, el muy cerdo me tapó la boca e introdujo otro dedo más, sabiendo que era virgen de ese lugar y por lo tanto era demasiado angosta para refugiar su sucio pene, dejé de pensar en el momento en que retiró sus manos, empecé a sentir frío recorrer mi columna, sabía lo que se avecinaba y prefería estar completamente inconsciente, separó más mis piernas y empezó a introducir su pene en mi interior, de a poco lo introdujo, como si temiera lastimarme, pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que eso no le interesaba, más bien estaba aprovechando la experiencia, mientras yo me derrumbaba sin fuerzas para seguir de pie, me tomó de la cintura y me apoyó contra la pared, se concentró solamente en penetrarme tan brutalmente que caí inconsciente del dolor sin saber cómo terminó.

Desperté completamente grogui en mi cama atada otra vez, y con él de frente mirándome con su ceño fruncido, sabía que algo andaba mal por su cara.

_ ¿cómo te atreves a desmayarte de esa manera?

Me golpeó con una cachetada sorda, y me quedé tal cual me había dado vuelta la cara. Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos.

_ Mírame cuando te hable estúpida, no estoy para tus jueguitos y realmente me estás cansando, ¿que no puedes tener una sesión sin llantos y sin desmayarte? , eres una vulgar perra...

Y me volvió a golpear dejando que mi nariz sangrara otra vez.

_ ahora sabrás lo que es sentir dolor maldita, ¿me escuchaste?, si te llegas a desmayar me quedaré toda la noche hasta que no te desmayes...

_ No... por favor...

Ni si quiera me podía mover... estaba llorando, ya no quería nada, quería que la muerte llegara a mi sin más...

_ Lo siento querida, pero ya no soporto verte desnuda...

Subió encima de mí y me dedicó una sonrisa fugaz, se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su asqueroso pene erecto, se removió junto a mi y volvió a penetrarme en mi intimidad, no dejé que saliera ningún sonido, ni siquiera fui capaz de llorar, no tenía fuerzas para moverme, fue todo sin voluntad y me dejé ir por el inmenso dolor, me dejé llevar por los recuerdos de Infancia, de esos cuando mi madre preparaba galletas de chocolate y nos servía con mi hermano, a Jacob le encantaban y por más que comiera nunca quedaba satisfecho, recordando cuando llegaba nuestro padrastro y todo caía en ruinas...

No ya no quería recordar, me inmortalicé en la realidad, me dediqué a mirar sin ningún punto fijo, hasta que él me tiro el rostro para que lo mirara mientras me violaba una vez más... Me dejó como la noche anterior, solamente que no me estaba desangrando, esta vez no sentía el olor a sangre tan profundo como anoche y eso hizo que pudiera relajarme un poco más. Se despidió de mi dejándome desnuda sobre la cama, y dándome un beso en los labios, era tan repulsivo...

A la mañana siguiente me llevó el desayuno, no tenía suficiente hambre, me desató para poder ir al baño, me duchó otra vez, me retuvo contra las cadenas, mientras se apoderaba de mi intimidad, introduciendo sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que nunca estaba húmeda para él, se dedicó a introducir su erección en mi culo.

Me dejó sin atar en la cama y me dio más pastillas de las comunes, sentí cómo cerraba la puerta al irse y caí rendida de un sueño que no tenía... sólo escuchaba, no podía abrir los ojos; sentí que entraban dos personas, y escuchaba sus voces.

_ ¿Quien es esta paciente doctor?

_ se llama Isabella Swan, doctor Cullen.

_ ¿Desde cuando está internada?

_ Puede llevar unos 5 meses, no creo que más.

_ ya veo... ¿no es muy tarde para que esté durmiendo?

_ En realidad, esta paciente es muy complicada, y la mayoría del tiempo es preferible tenerla sedada y lejos del resto de los pacientes...

_ Ya... ya veo.

En ese momento sentí que cerraban la puerta y me dejaban otra vez en mi oscura realidad, encerrada entre cuatro paredes y atada a mi infierno personal...


	3. Intentado ser Valiente

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Meyer, pero eso ya lo sabían, la historia me pertenece nos vemos :D**

**EPOV**

Me encontré con el doctor James en la entrada del sanatorio, me dediqué a observarlo, pero lo que más sentía era un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era espantosamente horrible, de esos viejos, los cuales prácticamente se caen a pedazos, en donde se encuentran esas habitaciones en donde aplicaban electrochoque, y se encerraban a los internos en habitaciones que ni siquiera tenían luz.

Mi trabajo era revisar a los enfermos, atender a aquellos que tuvieran alguna enfermedad e internarlos en el hospital si es que necesitaban atención médica.

La mayoría de los internos estaba fuera de sus habitaciones disfrutando del hermoso día, pacíamos por pasillos tan escalofriantes que me llegó a helar la sangre... hasta que llegamos a una habitación completamente apartada de todo el resto, se encontraba al final y era una de esas habitaciones en las cuales no se encontraba un as de luz en pleno día. Entramos a la habitación, y me encontré con una chica de no más de 19 años, completamente sedada y recostada en la cama, estaba totalmente pálida y se encontraba bastante delgada, se podían apreciar sus piernas por debajo de su camisón, su piel extremadamente blanca era la única esperanza de encontrar vida en ese cuarto tan aterrador.

_ ¿Quien es esta paciente doctor?

_ se llama Isabella Swan, doctor Cullen.

_ ¿Desde cuando está internada?

_ Puede llevar unos 5 meses, no creo que más.

_ ya veo... ¿no es muy tarde para que esté durmiendo?

_ En realidad, esta paciente es muy complicada, y la mayoría del tiempo es preferible tenerla sedada y lejos del resto de los pacientes...

_ Ya... ya veo.

El doctor cerró rápidamente la puerta repentinamente incómodo, lo quedé mirando fijamente, y solamente se dedicó a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo.

_ ¿Porque la mantienen sedada?

_ Es una chica complicada, conflictiva.

_ ¿y porque se encuentra en el sanatorio?

_ Ella intentó matar a su padre...

En ese momento me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, era correcto pensar que era conflictiva, pero la manera en la cual estaba era denigrante, ella necesitaba tomar sol, comer bien y tener aire libre, despertar de su total letargo, y retomar su vida.

Fui directo en donde el doctor me esperaba, tratando de pasar desapercibido el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo.

_ ¿de que manera trató de matarlo?

_ Dr. Cullen lo siento pero eso es información confidencial, y en estos momentos usted está para atender a nuestros pacientes, pero como ve, ella se encuentra muy bien. Bueno ¿para cuando lo estamos esperando de nuevo?

_ Preferentemente, estaré más atento a mis pacientes, y le recomiendo que la paciente que tiene sedada se dedique a ver el sol por as mañanas, podría entrar en un cuadro de anemia si no se alimenta bien... de hecho no me extrañaría que lo tuviera.

_ Dr. nosotros atendemos muy bien a nuestros pacientes, y ella no pasa todo el día ahí, es solo temporal.

_ está bien, no le quito más tiempo, vendré en cuanto me desocupe.

_ ¡Adiós lo estaremos esperando!

Extrañamente me sentí atado a prestarle atención a esta chica, la cual no conocía nada, pero se notaba una persona completamente dependiente del resto, me preocupó la manera en que estaba, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con sus piernas delgadas descubiertas, su pelo sin brillo sobre la almohada y su rostro carente de expresión.

Alice podría ayudarme con ella, mi hermana se había dedicado a estudiar psicología, y lo más probable es que necesitara unas terapias. El resto de los pacientes estaba bien, ninguno había sufrido ningún percance, y se encontraban de lo mejor estando en el hermoso jardín que rodeaba el sanatorio.

**BPOV**

Me dediqué a observar cómo se iba la luz de la habitación mientras cerraban la puerta, las pastillas me habían dejado totalmente exhausta, y el dolor en mi interior me dejó sin intenciones de moverme mientras no tenía los agarres.

Él llegó unos minutos después, supuse que el Dr. Cullen ya se habría marchado.

_ te portaste muy bien preciosa, así me gusta que te quedes, calladita, quietita, y así ninguno sale perdiendo.

Me hablaba mientras sutilmente me ataba las manos y el pecho a la cama, mi momento de tortura volvía a estar en pie, no había alcanzado a estar sin estas ataduras una horas.

_ Ahora, necesito que te estés quieta cada vez que él venga, por alguna razón te encontró de importancia, y lo más probable es que cuando vuelva a venir tendré que sacarte de esta habitación por un tiempo.

Esa información había calado hondo en mí, por fin podría volver a ver el sol, aunque sea por algunos minutos, pero tendría unos minutos de libertad.

_ Pero estas advertida, si llegas a entablar una palabra con él o con cualquier otra persona estás muerta, ¿me escuchaste Isabella?, muerta.

En ese momento desapareció de mi vista dejándome con un trago amargo en la boca, pensando de qué serviría si al final todo dependía de las apariencias, y él era el mejor aparentando...

**Gracias por mis primeros Reviews, me pusieron contenta y aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, esto cada vez se pone mejor :D besos**


	4. Días de Descanso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de nuestra autora favorita, pero la historia es de mi invención! :D nos vemos abajo... **

**BPOV**

Pasó toda una semana sin que él me volviera a tocar, me sentía medianamente feliz, pero sabía que era por una razón en particular, y sospechaba que era por la aparición del Dr. Cullen.

Hoy había despertado temprano, esperando nada en particular, pero la oscuridad me tenía completamente mareada, sentía que me estaba robando mi imaginación, sentía que ya no podría volver a cerrar mis ojos sin sentir que estaba encerrada. Sentí la puerta abrirse, más no me giré para verlo, era totalmente inútil; se detuvo a mi lado.

_ Isabella, como te comenté la otra vez, vendrá este estúpido Doctorcito que quiere hacerte unas pruebas, preguntas no lo sé, pero ya te advertí, llegas a abrir la boca, y te mato. ¿Entendido?

Solo pude mover mi cabeza asintiendo, de todas maneras ¿en qué me podía ayudar él?

Me soltó cada correa, sentía mi cuerpo totalmente flojo, me dio más medicamentos, suponía que era para tenerme totalmente dopada y no cometer ningún desliz. Pero me sentía contenta, por fin volvería a ver el sol, después de más de 4 meses sin siquiera poder levantarme de la cama. Me tomó en brazos y me dejó sobre una silla de ruedas, me tapó con una manta las piernas, extremadamente flacas, y empezó a empujar la silla lentamente.

Salimos de la habitación y un gran reflejo hizo que cerrara automáticamente mis ojos, el sol realmente me estaba matando, era sorprendente todo el tiempo que estuve encerrada y deseaba sol, y ahora no podía resistir abrir mis ojos.

Paseamos por largos pasillos, me di cuenta de que me encontraba lo más aislada posible, por esa razón el muy bastardo eligió esa habitación, ya que no se podrían oír los gritos.

Llegamos hasta el jardín, que como recordaba era totalmente hermoso, pero por mi "discapacidad" no podía entrar a ver la flores ni sentarme en el pasto.

_ Ok, te dejaré aquí, no quiero ningún desliz, te estaré vigilando.

Y con eso me dejó sola bajo el tejado del patio, me dediqué a observar a los enfermos, sí, era una clínica psiquiátrica, pero siempre me pregunté del porqué enviarme aquí y no directamente al infierno, o porqué no simplemente me mató, estoy segura que habría disfrutado más mi muerte que saber que estaba encerrada, sin darse por enterado que en esta clínica vivía mi mas certero infierno, con mi encierro y mi violador a puertas de matarme.

De repente escuché pasos posicionarse atrás de mi, pero no me di la vuelta.

_ Bueno Aquí está la paciente que usted quería ver, como puede apreciar ella se encuentra desde hace dos horas acá en el patio.

_ Gracias James, creo que mi hermana, la Dra. Alice Cullen, necesita hablar con ella, yo solo estoy en el ámbito de los trastornos psicológicos.

Rodearon la silla y se posicionaron en frente de mi, levanté la vista y me encontré con dos personas, una de ellas supuse que el Dr. Cullen, tenía unos ojos maravillosamente verdes y me sonreía, la otra la Dra. Cullen como fue presentada, era bajita con su cabello negro y corto, y mostraba una cara de total desconcierto al haberse fijado en mí; pero supuse que era normal, ya que yo misma podía apreciar mi delgadez y mi prácticamente dopado cuerpo.

_ Tu debes ser Isabella.

Me pregunto con una voz cantarina, traté de responderle, pero de mi garganta no salía ni un solo sonido, tenía ésta seca, y no podía encontrar las palabras. solo pude acentir, y mirar vergonzosamente hacia abajo, mientras sentía las manos de James palmearme la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

_ Bueno yo los dejo, veo que tienen mucho trabajo por delante.

_ si muchas gracias Dr.

Respondió a la que le llamaban Alice.

_ Bueno Isabella, ¿puedes contarme de tu estancia aquí? ¿te gusta?

me preguntaba mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a mi y me miraba con su cara totalmente sonriente, mientras sus ojos reflejaban total preocupación.

No sabía que responder, que si me gustaba aquí, para nada, pero que le podía decir ¿ayudame?, ¿y que con James? el me mataría mientras ellos pensaban que estaba totalmente loca. así que hice lo que era más fácil de hacer, no hice absolutamente nada.

Bajé la mirada hacia la colcha que tenía en mis piernas, y me dediqué a buscar formas en ella.

_ Veo que no hablas, Edward ¿no le vez sus ojos tristes?

Me asusté de inmediato, y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, que ella no se dejaría influenciar por mi "catatonia".

_ Estoy muy bien, gracias.

Alcancé a responder entre dientes, mientras ella me quedaba mirando.

_ Wow, así que sí puedes hablar.

_ Sí.

_ y cuéntame ¿te gusta éste lugar?

_ No realmente, preferiría estar en casa...

ya Bella, ya olvida tu pasado, responde de la mejor manera que puedas solamente, deja de hacer el ridículo.

_ Pues creo que te podría ayudar a conseguir eso si cooperaras conmigo y me contarás porque estas tan triste.

_ ¿Te parece poco estar encerrada como una loca?

Vi que Edward se ponía andar, y se iba lentamente...

_ ¿Pero que fue lo que te llevó a esto?

_ Dr. no quiero ser imprudente con usted, pero prefiero que no se meta en asuntos que no le convienen.

Ok, con eso le dejé en claro que no quería hablar con ella ¿no?

_ Está bien, solo quiero ayudarte, desde ahora eres mi paciente, porque te veo completamente sana como para estar en un lugar así.

Di vuelta mi cara, tratando de esconder el rostro descompuesto que tenía. sentí que llegó James a mi lado, y posó su mano en mi hombro.

_ Bueno Dra., espero que esta muchachita no le halla puesto los pelos de punta, pero ya llegó la hora de que almuerce y se recueste a descansar.

Con eso mi cara se deformo totalmente, no quería volver a esa fea habitación, no quería pasar más mis días a ciegas...

_ Está bien, hasta pronto Isabella...

Hice una mueca de sonrisa y James se dedicó a empujar mi silla de ruedas dentro de la consulta. mientras nos alejábamos de los doctores James me habló al oído.

_ Espero que te hallas desecho de ellos preciosa, o no tendrás oportunidad esta noche.

_ hice le que pude... te lo juro.

_ Eso lo veremos con el tiempo...

Me metió a mi habitación y me dejó tendida en la cama, sin amarras, sin nada, y se fue.

Exhausta como me encontraba ni siquiera pude moverme de donde me dejó, si no me puse a pensar en el repentino interés que tenían esos desconocidos por una persona totalmente alejada de toda humanidad.

**Ja! bueno aquí un capítulo nuevo que espero que les haya gustado, es solo parte de la trama así que no se preocupen... ya vendrá su castigo cuando James se entere de que ellos la van a visitar otra vez... oh My Gosh :D besos y dejen sus reviews que me hacen feliz!**


	5. Verdades Ocultas

**Los personajes no son míos :D,**

**hey! me tienen un tanto desilusionada, tantas alertas y Favorite history, y con suerte 5 reviews mm... no sean malas comenten que tal la historia y así me dan ánimos de seguir subiendo los capitulos. nos vemos!**

**EPOV**

Me quedé desolado al entrar y verla, tenía un rostro que denotaba que estaba totalmente cansada, pero al fijarme en su mirada me penetró el potente dolor que éstos sentían, su mirada se notaba totalmente en otro lado, me envolvió una tristeza al no poder hacer nada, esta chica apenas y tenía 17 años, ¿porqué estaría aquí encerrada?, sus ojos rojos demostraban que no había estado muy feliz hace un rato, y que lo más probable es que sintiera claustrofobia encerrada tantos días allí dentro.

Al percatarme en su mirada no pude hacer otra cosa que retirarme del lugar y pensar en otras cosas, me dolía el tener que venir y ver tanto sufrimiento.

Se supone que me encargaba de los trastornos Psicológicos de las personas, el hecho de que estuviera aquí no era de mi agrado, más sabía que yo pertenecía al área de cirugía cerebral en los problemas que requerían operaciones complejas. Pero mi padre me había pedido que acompañara a Alice a revisar sus queridos pacientes, ya que a ella le dio miedo venir la primera vez y pisar esta escalofriante clínica, por lo tanto vine a registrar que todo anduviera bien, y me encuentro con una paciente que lo primero que refleja son signo de una depresión severa, anemia por si fuera poco, y si sigue encerrada presentará claustrofobia a los lugares cerrados. Isabella se encontraba con bajo peso.

En ese momento llegó Alice, con su rostro totalmente preocupado.

_ Edward, ella si habla, lo que no entiendo es que no quiere hablar de nada, se niega a contarme cualquier cosa que esté involucrada con su pasado y presente, solo me dice que quiere salir.

_ Alice, ¿no crees que es normal que desee eso? después de tanto tiempo encerrada, y casi sin libertad, estarce codeando con verdaderos locos y siendo mal atendida, creo que nadie quisiera estar en su lugar.

_ Pero es extraño, ¿te fijaste en su mirada?

¿que si me había fijado en su mirada?, todavía no podía dejar de recordarla, sintiendo un dolor profundo que tan solo mirarte y te congelaba hasta la sangre...

_ Si Alice, si me di cuenta, pero para eso estás tú, lo más probable es que tenga depresión, y tú vas a ser la tratante de ella

_ Ok, entonces ¿cuando empiezo las sesiones con ella?

_ Cuanto antes Alice, cuanto antes...

**BPOV**

Esa mañana James llegó sin tiempo que perder a mi habitación, se dedicó a mirarme por completa mientras se deleitaba acariciando mi cuerpo, subió sus manos desde mis piernas hasta mi estómago, con su mano izquierda tomó mi pelo, tirando de él bruscamente para que lo mirara a la cara.

_ Isabella, ¿que fue lo que te dije de desacerté de la visita no deseada?

_ Juro, te juro que lo intente...

_ No, no fue suficiente, atente a las consecuencias, el muy maldito dejó su hermana a cargo de ti. ¿me entiendes? tratará de sacarte toda la información posible...

_ No diré nada, enserio...

_ No me convences...

Y me sonrió maléficamente, me tendió unas pastillas, supuse que serían tranquilizantes, llevaba por lo menos dos semanas con tranquilizantes menores, sólo para que no le hiciera el trabajo más difícil y sobre todo para que los Drs. no molestaran a su "querida" paciente. Sabía a la perfección que muy pronto tendría que subir la dosis, porque realmente ya no me hacían efectos como antes. Cuando me daba las primeras dosis, casi siempre sentía un sueño agotador, pero en estos momentos me sentí demasiado despierta para que él hiciera conmigo lo que se le pegara la gana.

Me llevó en volandas hacia el baño, se desnudó y me desnudó a la vez, dejó correr el agua, y nos metimos los dos bajo ésta. Sentía pánico, mi corazón se aceleró y me encontraba a mil, sabía que nada bueno podía salir de esto, comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, en un intento de ser delicado posó su mano en mi seno, pero instintivamente lo alejé de un manotazo, me miró furioso y como acto reflejo cubrí mi cara con mi brazos, tomó uno de ellos y lo amarro con las cadenas, luego el otro e hizo lo mismo, me sentí totalmente vulnerable a él, desprotegida, me apegué a la pared en un intento de alejarme totalmente de él, pero se apegó a mi y ya no tenía escapatoria, intenté correrlo con las piernas, alejando mi cara, pero me dio una cachetada que me dejó ardiendo todo el lugar.

_ para que aprendas a respetarme.

En eso comenzó a tocarme otra vez, podía sentir su erección en mi entre pierna, podía sentir sus sucias manos y el agua tan pura recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero aún así no habría vida para limpiar las tantas veces que me había tocado, no habría vida para olvidar todas las veces que me había deseado, que me había violado, maltratado, golpeado y todas las veces que me dejó Inconsciente sobre mi cama, atada, y con heridas que la vida no es capaz de curar...

En ese momento lo sentí dentro de mi, me pregunté muy lejanamente del porqué nunca había quedado embarazada de este bastardo, y me respondí que lo más probable es que en mis medicamentos también se filtraran anticonceptivos. Él no dejaba nada al asar.

Me quedé sollozando frenéticamente mientras lo sentía una y otra vez penetrarme, tan bruscamente, siempre había sido así, no sabía porqué nunca podría acostumbrarme a sus sucios toques. Y preferí pensar en recuerdos más bonitos... Como cuando aún vivía papá, y éramos una familia completa, se podía decir que feliz, pero la felicidad nadie la compra y esa había llegado hasta que mi padre murió y consigo se llevó toda mi felicidad, mi madre había encontrado pareja, un sucio cerdo que siempre la maltrataba, tenía un hijo que se convirtió en mi hermano favorito, Jacob siempre cuidaba de que no escuchara cuando la golpeaba, siempre cuidaba de mi, como mi hermano mayor, como si fuera verdaderamente mi hermano mayor, hasta que un día no di más, y al maldito lo acribillé con una cuchilla, una que penetró perfectamente bien en su abdomen, mi madre estaba muy mal herida en el piso, y no podía volver a escuchar cómo es que la maltrataba, pero se volvió contra mi y me tiró contra la pared, dejándome inconsciente, y culpándome de la muerte de mi madre y de la herida corto punzante que tenía en su abdomen, nunca más volví a ver a Jacob...

Volví a la realidad por la fuerza con la que ató los amarres en mis manos, mi pecho y mis pies, hace mucho que no lo hacía, mi forma de revelación no había funcionado, tampoco pensé que algún día fuera a funcionar, más bien fue algo instintivo...

Esa tarde fue a verme otra vez Alice, se dedicó a preguntarme cosas, pero yo prefería estar absorta en mis pensamientos, que escuchar cada una de sus preguntas. Me dediqué a pensar en su hermano, si venían de buena familia, qué las había traído hasta éste lugar y hasta a mi, porqué los dos a la vez eran tan distintos, él era muy alto, y no iba a pasar de largo por lo hermoso que era, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás pero con una estatura tan pequeña que parecía una niña, sus cabellos distintos entre sí aunque se podían comparar con lo desordenado que se encontraban. sus pieles tenían la misma palidez, y sus ojos eran otro tema por el cual pensar.

Eran demasiado distintos aunque en el fondo iguales, cambiaban por fuera pero por dentro seguían siendo bondadosos y preocupados, aunque no sé por quien, los ojos de él eran un verde esmeralda mientras los de ella un color opaco de verde, algo sumamente distinto pero que a simple vista pasaba desapercibido, él era toda una escultura, y ella no se quedaba atrás...

Me di cuenta también, de que los tranquilizantes no hacían su cometido y me ponían aún más ansiosa, el sueño no llegaba nunca y la ansiedad me carcomía la conciencia, dejando de preguntarme tonteras y mirando frenéticamente a Alice frente a mi.

_ Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien?

_ si, no es nada...

Ahora que lo pienso quizás ese era el cometido de él, dejarme totalmente ansiosa para luego llevarme directo a mi habitación, así se terminaba la cita con la Dra.

_ Ok, llamaré a tu Dr. para que te sientas mejor.

_ ¡No!, quiero decir, no es necesario...

_ Veo que si es necesario, te estás jalando el cabello, creo que te lo vas a arrancar...

En ese momento me di cuenta del porqué estaba tan asustada, relajé cada músculo de mi cuerpo, hasta que solté poco a poco mi cabello, y ella se relajó notablemente, aún así llamó a James, quien me llevó sin decir una palabra a mi habitación.

_¿ves que funcionan los medicamentos preciosura?

Y me volvió a dar otra dosis de tranquilizantes, esta vez me quedé plácidamente dormida, con mis manos maniatadas y dolorosas, con mi pecho a penas sin poder moverse y con mis pies totalmente fríos, ya que me quedé cubierta por la camisa que andaba trayendo.

**APOV**

Me quedé mirando a Bella un tiempo indefinido, sabía que no me había escuchado en toda la sesión, pero sospechaba que estaba sedada, y que no había sido suficiente porque la dejó inquieta, mientras hablaba con ella, movía incansablemente su pie derecho y sus manos recorrían una y otra vez su pelo, hasta que me di cuenta que se lo estaba jalando con total fuerza y que el pelo podía ceder, por lo que le hable y ella inmediatamente dejó de jalonearse el cabello. llamé a James para que la recostara, se notaba totalmente exhausta, y me fui directo dónde me esperaba Edward.

_ Bella no se encuentra bien...

_ ¿Quien es Bella?

_ Isabella, edward, Isabella, solo que se me hace molesto decirle Isabella todo el tiempo y le corté a su nombre las primeras sílabas...

_ Te quedó muy bien Alice...

_ gracias, pero volviendo al tema, ella volvió a omitir palabra, ¿a qué crees que se deba?

_ No lo sé, puede tener un trastorno psicológico de catatonia,

_ Pero ayer me habló perfectamente, hoy cuando le dije que llamaría a su Dr para que le suministrara calmantes, despertó totalmente de su trance...

_ Puede que te quiera conversar si tu también le cuentas tus secretos, ¿que tan malo puede ser que sepa un poco de Alice Cullen eh?

_ Edward, eso va contra la ética que me implantaron en la universidad.

_ Alice, ¿estas dispuesta a conocer todo de ella?

_ Si

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Esta bien, es solo que no sé cómo ayudarla...

_ Lo sabrás si lo haces de corazón, necesito que el Dr. le medique vitaminas y minerales, por su peso y su palidez. Necesito hablar con él, vamos.

Edward comenzó una platica completamente relajado y argumentando que la clínica donante a este Hospital psiquiátrico nos había mandado para ver la salud de los pacientes, y que yo recomendablemente había quedado a cargo de la paciente Isabella swan, vi cómo se le habrían los ojos del puro asombro, y me pareció apreciar un rastro de furia en ellos, casi me intimidó, pero estando con mi hermano el no podría tocarme un solo pelo... un solo pelo, a mi no pero... ¿y si era él quién tenía a Bella de esa forma? ¿y si era él quién la sedaba intencionalmente para que ella no pudiera hablar con nosotros? ¿pero con qué fin? no lo sé, esto me estaba matando.

Salimos de su despacho, casi echándonos sería la respuesta correcta, fue muy descortés de su parte. Edward irritado comenzó su camino hacia la salida, ni siquiera se detuvo a esperarme.

_ ¡Edward, espérame! tengo algo que decirte...

_ ¿que es lo que pasa Alice?

_ ¿qué si fuera él quien quisiera mantener a Bella sedada para que no nos contara la verdad?

_ ¿de qué hablas Alice?

_ Que lo más probable es que él quisiera mantenerla sedada para que ella no nos contara nada sobre su pasado...

_ ¿con que fin?

_ El otro día me dijiste que ella había tratado de matar a su padre... quizás tiene una razón de peso y su padre no quiere que nadie la sepa, quizás hasta le paga por mantenerla aquí, no lo sé, pero él me intimida, ¿viste su mirada como reflejaba puro odio hacia nosotros? ¿no imaginas esa mirada sobre Bella? quizás ella le teme...

**Wow! espero y hallan comprendido :D ja! bueno el final se explicará mejor en el otro capítulo, para que quede con un poquito de suspenso... y por ahí alguien me dijo que los capitulos estaban cortito, si lo sé querida, pero te prometo que desde éste empieza a subir contenido y serán más largos, gracias: Alice Brandon Cullen, Black Cullen y** **indications de l'immortalite por sus Reviews :d me alegran el día... besos y sis e portan bien juro que subiré el otro capi en la noche :p**


	6. Saliendo a Flote

**Aquí me encuentro de nuevo :D espero sus comentarios porque realmente esta historia me tiene totalmente entusiasmada y ya he escrito varios capítulos... en fin! nos vemos abajo!**

**BPOV**

Me di cuenta de que Alice jamás se daría por vencida sin conocer realmente la verdad, esa verdad oculta que tenía en mi interior sobre mi pasado. pero tenía terror de contarla, de volver a revivir los momentos más débiles e infelices de mi vida, ya no tenía caso.

Ese día ella llegó como siempre, se sentó frente a mi en el patio y comenzó a sonreírme.

_ ¿Como te encuentras hoy Bella?

¿Me dijo Bella?

_ Perdona la confianza, es solo que tu nombre es muy largo...

_ no te preocupes, siempre y cuando pueda decirte Alice.

_ ¡Desde luego! ¿Entonces que tal?

_ No lo se, no le he pensado...

_ Vamos Bella, solo quiero saber de ti, si está en mi poder ayudarte lo haré

_ Alice, no sabes lo que es vivir con cargo de conciencia, eso es algo que tú no puedes sacar de mi, ni tú ni nadie...

_ Ok, pero si me dices quizás se te aliviane la carga.

_ No lo creo.

_ Puedes probar, si no funciona te dejaré en paz...

La miré ceñuda

_ Júrame que nunca dirás nada a nadie, esto queda entre nosotras dos y nadie más, ni siquiera a tu hermano, júralo.

_ Ok, Lo juro por mi madre que es lo más sagrado.

_ Esta bien ¿que quieres saber?

_ ¿del porque estas acá?

_ Intenté matar a mi padrastro...

_ vamos sigue, no creo que esa sea toda la historia...

_ Él golpeaba a mamá, tenía un hijo que vivía con nosotras, era como mi hermano mayor, siempre cuidaba de que su padre no me tocara ni un pelo, pero ese día él no se encontraba en la casa, y mi padrastro comenzó a golpear a mi madre hasta dejarla casi sin vida, por lo que yo bajé de mi habitación sintiéndome totalmente inútil, cuando la vi, pensé que estaba muerta y ya nada tenía sentido en mi vida sin ella, por lo que tomé un cuchillo sin que el me escuchara y se lo clavé a Phill en su abdomen, recuerdo que con toda la fuerza que tenía me lanzó contra la pared, y habré quedado inconsciente, pero cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que él estaba muy mal herido, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue prender una cerilla de fósforo en sus pantalones, se incendió por completo, pero alcanzó a sobrevivir y me hizo la vida imposible, me internó aquí declarando que yo había sido la que había matado a mi madre, que había incendiado la casa y que traté de matarlo a él, mi condena fue internarme aquí, él pagando mi estancia para que jamás pudiera salir, excepto para el juicio de mis 18 años, será el primero y de ahí me condenarán por loca o por homicida... siempre seguiré encerrada no importa lo que haga.

_ Pero ¿porqué no tomaron tu declaración?

_ Por ser menor de edad, y porque acepté que lo había tratado de matar y por ese motivo no creyeron que no haya matado a mi madre, pero jamás cometería una aberración como esa, ella era lo único que tenía en mi vida.

_ No, no, entiendo lo que es amar a tu madre Bella, lo comprendo también tengo una.

Y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

_ Pero creo que nunca entenderás la impotencia que se siente y la culpa, que jamás me dejarán vivir, ¿sabias que si yo no hubiera prendido fuego quizás mi madre seguiría con vida?

_ No, nunca me habías contado tu historia

_ Pero fue mi culpa, yo la maté, o la terminé de matar, pero al caso ya no importa, lo importante y que jamás se podrá borrar es que está muerta.

_ Bella, esa culpa no te pertenece, trataste de dañar al que mató a tu madre, no a ella, y donde quiera que esté, debe ser consciente de eso.

_ Si, como digas...

**APOV**

Me quedé de piedra al escuchar su historia, no encontraba explicación, ni siquiera había tenido derecho de dar su justificación, su declaración, no había luchado por su libertad, la culpa le carcomió el alma y la dejó sin palabras para luchar por sí misma.

Bella dejó en claro que hasta allí dejaría la conversación y encontré que por hoy estaría perfecto, no indagaría más en las heridas del pasado hasta más tarde...

Necesitaba hacerle una sola pregunta, de su presente...

_ Bella, necesito preguntarte algo sumamente importante... pero necesito que me respondas con la verdad, ¿le temes a James?

Vi como se ponía pálida, sus ojos por un momento se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sí le temía, aunque me lo negara.

_ No quiero seguir hablando, esta sesión fue muy larga y...

_ Bella, sólo dime la verdad, juro que él no se enterará de nada de lo que me comentes.

_ Tú no sabes nada, ahora vete Alice, ya no quiero verte.

_ Me iré, pero solo por hoy, ¿Te queda claro?, no estás sola.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente para que viera la sinceridad en mi mirada, pero no quiso dirigirme la suya, en cambio dio vuela la cara mirando fijamente el pasto...

_ Nos vemos mañana...

Y me fui, quedándome con cargo de conciencia porque ella permaneciera en un calvario como ese, que no pudiera hablar, que no pudiera ni siquiera caminar por sus propios medios... necesitaba hablar con Edward sobre esto, él podría ayudarme.

**EPOV**

Me encontraba en la clínica, teniendo una hora libre para descansar, pero en cuanto vi a Alice caminar hacia mi, me di cuenta de que hasta ahí había llegado mi descanso, en cambio sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza y que trataba sobre Bella.

_ ¿Estás bien? te ves fatal hermana.

_ Edward necesito tu ayuda, pero necesito que confíes en mi.

_ ¿trata de Bella no?

_ Si, y sobre su pasado, pero juré no decirte a ti ni a nadie nada. El punto es que sé que Bella le teme a James, pude intuir cuando le pregunté sobre él, se quedó completamente pálida y no me quiso responder, hasta se puso a la defensiva y me obligó a irme dejando por terminada nuestra sesión

_ ¿que quieres que haga Alice?

_ necesitamos hablar con Carlisle... Ella puede apelar a tener un juicio antes de la fecha fijada, podemos contratarle verdaderos abogados y podemos internarla en ésta clínica para poder ayudarla en las enfermedades que le rondan, no me sorprendería que pasara días sin comer, ella cada vez está más débil Edward.

_ Alice, no entiendo ¿a que viene eso del juicio?

_ ¿confías en mi? necesitamos contratar abogados y hacernos cargo del caso de ella, del caso de que intentó matar a su padrastro Edward, eso ya lo sabes...

_ Puedo sacarla hoy mismo si eso deseas, aunque necesitamos el consentimiento de James...

_ Eso no pasará, está totalmente loco, lo sé, no me preguntes porqué pero lo sé, y ella sufre Edward...

_ ¿y qué esperas? vayamos por las buenas, a lo mejor si conseguimos algo.

_ está bien, pero primero hablaremos con Carlisle, necesitamos contarle toda la historia.

Hablamos con Carlisle y le contamos todo, por lo menos de mi parte, pero Alice omitió olímpicamente la historia de Bella, diciendo que le había prometido no contarle a nadie, ella la respetaría. Carlisle dijo que él nos autorizaba a ingresar una paciente de la clínica psiquiátrica, pero el papeleo dependía totalmente del médico tratante y ese era James.

Llegamos a buena hora al hospital Psiquiátrico, encontramos a James y le pedimos hablar.

_ Dr. Witherdale necesitamos hablar con usted, si nos permite un momento.

_ Por supuesto pasen a mi oficina. ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

_ Necesitamos trasladar a la paciente Isabella Swan a la clínica Central, necesita ser internada de urgencia por su debilidad corporal y necesitamos tratar su depresión

_ Lo siento Drs, pero les dije que en mi consulta mis pacientes son bien tratados, ella estará así el primer tiempo, luego se recuperará como todos.

_ Es distinto Dr. ella NECESITA tratamiento urgente.

Estaba que me levantaba de mi silla con la furia que tenía, el muy desgraciado se levantó y nos abrió la puerta.

_ Necesito que se vallan, ella no saldrá de acá, tengo órdenes superiores que restringen su libre albedrío, y ella no puede poner un pie fuera de esta clínica.

En ese momento me enfurecí completamente, lo tomé de las solapas de su bata y le dije con la voz más sombría que pude

_ ¡Le tocas un pelo maldito, escúchame bien, un pelo y te mato con mis propias manos!

El muy desgraciado sonrió completamente, y en ese momento me di cuenta del porqué Bella le temía tanto, lo más probable es que se aprovechara de ella...

Sin pensármelo dos veces, lo golpee con mi puño y le tiré contra la pared más lejana, salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de ella, sentía a Alice tratar de alcanzar mi paso, y nos adentramos por los pasillos.

Entré a su habitación sin pensármelo dos veces, y me aterró completamente lo que vi, se encontraba amarrada completamente a la cama, tenía su rostro surcado en lágrimas, y dormía con recelo... en ese momento me acerqué a ella, era hermosa verla dormir, era completamente hermosa y me dediqué a acariciar su rostro, en lo que ella despertó completamente asustada, se veía totalmente sedada, me exaltó una ola de terror al ver sus ojos desorbitados... su frente sudada, y su respiración entre cortada...

_ Alice llama a una ambulancia de inmediato, tiene una intoxicación...

En eso llegaron los guardias de seguridad, los aparté de inmediato dando a entender que la paciente estaba totalmente grave y necesitaba atención médica cuánto antes.

_ Bella ¿me escuchas?, te sacaré de aquí preciosa, no dejaré que te vuelva a tocar, escúchame, te salvaré...

En ese momento empezó a convulsionarse, la desaté y la tomé en brazos, viajando por el pasillo a toda velocidad, en eso me encontré con los paramédicos, y la dejaron en la camilla y nos fuimos lo más pronto posible, en el camino sentí cómo James trataba de impedirnos el paso, pero Alice había sido más eficiente y llamó a la policia para que detuvieran a éste bastardo.

_ Alice llama a Carlisle, necesitamos que tenga todo preparado para que intervenga, no podemos llegar tarde, ella podría morir...

Me di cuenta de que mis palabras cobraban sentido, Bella casi ni podía respirar, sus convulsiones fueron subiendo de grado...

Llegamos y Carlisle nos estaba esperando, tenía depresión respiratoria y le hicieron intubación endotraqueal, Carlisle le administró Flumazenil 0,3 mg, y con eso empezó a bajar de grado sus convulsiones, pero ella no volvía en sí, y me preocupó que haya caído en coma, tenía una sobredosis muy alta de benzodiacepinas, tranquilizantes menores que reducen el estado de alerta, y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba Inconsciente y no durmiendo cuando la encontré.

Después de haber intervenido, la derivaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos... había entrado en coma.

Me senté fuera, totalmente derrotado, llegó mi padre a mi lado.

_ Hijo, ¿estas bien?

_ No, llegue tarde papá, ¿que explicación le doy ahora?, le dije que la iba a cuidar... yo, yo no sé que más hacer.

_ Edward, llegaste en el momento indicado, he hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ella hubiera muerto de no haber sido porque fuiste persistente y entraste sin permiso alguno, sin ti ella no estaría aquí...

_ No, ella entró en coma, en coma papá, yo quiero que vuelva, la quiero tener conmigo...

_ Hijo ¿te estás escuchando? pareces un esposo preocupado y no un doctor atendiendo a su paciente...

_ Lo se, es solo que ya no puedo dejarla, no me importa su pasado, es ella, me trae como loco, cambió mi vida, me demostró que hay gente que sufre más, fuera de nosotros existe un mundo un tanto apartado, del cual ella pertenecía, aunque ya no la dejaré caer jamás, no sé qué es lo que me sucede...

_ Esta bien hijo, solo ten fe...

En eso me abrazó y caí derrotado a sus brazos, en ellos me volví sentir como un niño de 10 años el cual llora por un juguete roto, solo que el mío era mucho más que un juguete, era la persona más importante que estaba rota, Bella estaba rota...

Pasamos toda la noche intentando verla, toda la noche que se convirtió en mi lenta condena, como recordándome a cada minuto que ella no se encontraba presente, del que yo había llegado tarde, esa dulce condena que me decía que ella había sido brutalmente tratada en un lugar al cual no pertenecía...

Entramos a la unidad a eso de las 11 de la mañana, Bella se encontraba casi completamente dependiente de el ventilador mecánico y suministros que le daban vida, había sufrido un cuadro de intoxicación del cual lo más probable es que hubiera llevado un tiempo sin ser atendida, puede ser que hasta ni siquiera se diera cuenta de cuánto es lo que le estaba suministrando...

No podía creer lo que ese maldito le hacía, lo que llegó a cometer con una persona tan frágil y débil, ella apenas y tenia 17 años, no soportaba la idea de creer que él la tomó sin su consentimiento, de tenerla amarrada día y noche, que el maldito nos había mentido tantas veces y ella solo callaba la verdad. Pero juro hacerme cargo de él, lo pudriré en la cárcel con tal de verlo sufrir, quería matarlo con mis propias manos...

A las 5 de la tarde llegó mi madre y mi hermanos, los dos preocupados por más de la mitad de la familia sin aparecerse por la casa, mi padre le explicó toda la situación y mi madre se hecho a llorar en mi hombro, como si mi pena no fuera suficiente para estar soportando todas sus lágrimas y tratando de ser indiferente... pero en realidad me moría por dentro, de dolor, de pena, de culpa, sobre todo de la culpa que carcomía mis entrañas...

Fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida, me paseaba día y noche por su habitación, le habían sacado la intubación ya que había logrado volver a respirar por sus porpios medios, no podía creer lo frágil que era, pero me mataba verla tan delicada e indefensa.

El tercer día de haber pertenecido en coma, Bella empezó a reaccionar de a poco, mantenía mi mano aferrada a la suya y de repente apretó con fuerza mi mano, sus dedos se amoldaron y se acomodaron para no soltarla, casi grito de la pura emoción, pero una Dra. vino a callarme de inmediato, a la hora después empezó a subir la intensidad del holter, y me asusté pensando que estaba perdiéndola, pero me percaté de que en realidad estaba despertando de su letargo, y que milagrosamente habría sus ojos marrones tan profundamente confundidos.

_ Bella, estoy aquí, como te prometí...

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y en eso llegó la enfermera para sacarme de la habitación y revisar de que estaba todo en orden.

Llamé a Carlisle para que él la revisara, así yo poder fiarme de que todo anduviera bien.

_ Edward, Bella se encuentra completamente bien, aunque tiene dos problemas menores, por ahora; el primero y como tú habías intuido, tiene anemia, y si no es tratada de inmediato se profundizará, y el segundo problemas, es que tiene un peso inferior a lo requerido a su edad y su estatura, necesita vitaminas y proteínas para mejor salud, o si no podría recaer con cualquier enfermedad o virus que se encuentre en el aire.

Eso lo intuía de la primera vez que la vi, pero era distinto confirmarlo. Carlisle la trasladó a la sala de recuperaciones, dónde pasaría por lo menos una semana.

En eso me dirigí a su habitación para saber toda la verdad, y para explicare todo lo sucedido, sentí mi corazón latir a mil, quería saber la verdad aunque no la necesitara.

**El capitulo más largo que e escritoooo :D Dios son las 4 de la mañana y empecé a las 10, es que me costó concentrarme :D en fin estoy suuper agradecida por su reviews y alertas y tooodoo! son adorables :D gracias chicas encerio que me animan a teminar esta historia! aunque tengo que advertirles que queda mucho por descubrir aún :D encerio, no será fácil tratar con una chica abusada y el amor entre medio :D en fin... se viene heavy ! ja besos espero que les haya gustado!**


	7. Volviendo de las Cenizas

**Los personajes son de Meyer :D Esta bien me demoré lo siento :D, pero trabajo es trabajo y llegando recién, teniendo un día agitado sin contar ayer... bueno no me daba muchos ánimos para escribir... pero aquí estoy :D nos vemos...**

**BPOV**

Al momento de despertarme, me di cuenta que estaba en una sala completamente ajena a dónde se suponía que "vivía", al momento de abrir mis ojos, me fijé en que tenía una mano que acariciaba la mía, y miré ceñuda a Edward, que se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante...

_ Bella estoy aquí, como te prometí...

No entendía nada, de repente llegó la enfermera y le hizo desalojar la habitación, la enfermera me revisó por completo, examinando cada parte de mi cuerpo para darse por entendida que no poseía ninguna enfermedad ni me encontraba embarazada, revisó mi pulso, mis sentidos y la movilización de cada uno de mis músculos. En eso entró un Dr, que tenía un rostro completamente hermoso, era rubio, pero con unos ojos verdes que me recordaron a los de Edward. El Dr. me hizo una prueba de sangre, y juro por Dios que casi me desmayo al verla, supe enseguida que en mi vida volvería a soportar ver sangre, era asqueroso.

_ Hola Bella, mi nombre es Carlisle, esta sangre es solo para comprobar que estés bien no te preocupes que ya he terminado, podrás descansar tranquila en unos minutos.

_ ¿Dr. que es lo que me pasó?

_ Creo que el indicado es Edward, el podrá explicarte todo...

Y con eso salió, pero entró una enfermera que tomó mi camilla y me di cuenta que me estaba trasladando a la sala de Recuperaciones.

Esperé ansiosa porque entrara Edward o al menos Alice, me sentía sola y vulnerable y mi cuerpo pesaba unas mil toneladas, me dolía el pecho y sentía mi garganta seca.

Entró a la habitación Edward, pidiendo permiso y sonriéndome.

_ ¿como te sientes?

_ ¿que hago aquí?

_ En realidad no se por dónde comenzar...

_ Puedes explicarme que hago internada en una clínica y porqué no lo recuerdo, porqué me duele una enormidad el pecho, mi garganta está seca y mis músculos agarrotados...

_ Lo siento, es solo que se me hace difícil. Bueno, el viernes fui a buscarte a la clínica psiquiátrica, sólo quería hacerte exámenes de rutina, o más bien sacarte de ahí, pero tu Dr. no me dejó, lo amenacé... en realidad no sé que me pasó, lo golpee, y cuando entré a tu habitación habías entrado en un cuadro de intoxicación por sobredosis de tranquilizantes menores, te traje de urgencia, y bueno estuviste en coma 3 días...

Me sentía mal, petrificada en la cama, ¿desde cuándo había dejado de pertenecerle a James para ser totalmente libre? ¿porqué Edward me había sacado a la fuerza, es que sospechaba algo? ¿Alice le habría dicho mi historia? ¿Habrían averiguado?

_ ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Alice?

_ Alice no me ha dicho nada Bella, sólo quería internarte por el hecho de estar bajo peso y porqué tienes anemia, pero me encontré con sorpresas, y antes de que te sigan estudiando quisiera preguntarte algo a ti, no es como si no lo pudiéramos descubrir, es solo que siento que es de tú intimidad y no quiero pasarte a llevar...

_ ¿Que quieres saber?

_ Bella... ¿Él se aprovechó de ti?

Lo sabía, él lo sabía, Oh Dios, ¿que rayos hice para que él se enterara? me sentía repentinamente enferma, sentía como si de repente me tuviera desprecio, asco, me sentía más sucia por saber que gente tan educada cómo él, supiera de mi desgracia...

_ Vete Edward... solo vete.

_ Necesito ayudarte, él en estos momentos está incapacitado de hacerte daño, está preso, y tú puedes poner una demanda para el caso... yo puedo ayudarte.

_ En ese caso es mi problema, no tienes porque interferir...

_ Perfecto.

Se levantó totalmente enojado por el hecho de que no aceptara su ayuda... pero me sentía tan inferior a su lado que n soportaba mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que tenía las mejores intenciones, ¿pero cómo confiar en gente que apenas y conoces? no quería creer en nadie. A ese maldito lo pudriría en la cárcel de eso estaba totalmente segura, pero ¿y después que haría? no tenía dinero, ni siquiera había terminado mi educación como para poder trabajar... me sentía totalmente sola.

Al rato llegó Alice... Alice, Alice, Alice... jamás me dejaba sola...

_ ¿Que tal Bella?

_ esto es soportable...

_ ¿Puedo sentarme?

_ Adelante Alice, estás en tu casa...

_ Quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado, Bella quisiera que confiaras en mi, como tu amiga...

_ ¿Alice sabes lo difícil que se hace confiar en una persona?

_ Pero quiero que sepas que yo si confío en ti... que quiero ayudarte, y que estaré aquí para ti, solo pídemelo...

_ ¿que ganas con ayudarme? ¿Porqué tanta manía con ayudarme? lo siento no es que lo esté despreciando, es solo que se me hace incomprensible... tu hermano fue igual.

_ Bella, ¿qué me crees? ¿Que puedo deshacerme de una persona cuando está pasando por las peores circunstancias de su vida? jamás podría hacerlo, menos deshacerme de ti, te considero mi amiga, confiaste en mi cuando jamás lo habías hecho en otra persona, y para mi fue pedirte mucho, pero aún así aceptaste...

_ Lo siento Alice, pero... no lo sé... mi vida no es nada agradable...

_ Bella, no te preocupes, eso ya pasó, sólo quiero saber una cosa...

_ Ya lo sé, ya sé qué quieres saber Alice, y sí, si el se aprovechó de mi, tantas veces que perdí la cuenta ¿satisfecha?

_ Lo siento tanto...

Y me abrazó, sentí que lloraba, ¡Ella lloraba por mi!, no me podía sentir más miserable, más fuera de mi, ¿en realidad era ella o era sólo una máscara tratando de sacarme información?, pero aún con todas esas preguntas, siempre le respondía la verdad, porque tenía ese no sé qué, que me dio confianza... una confianza que jamás tuve con nadie.

_ Ya Alice, ya pasó ¿no?

_ si pero eso no quiere decir, que aquí no ha pasado nada... juro que lo pudriré en la cárcel...

_ De hecho ese es mi trabajo, sólo si me dejan salir de aquí por supuesto...

_ No, no de eso tu no tienes que preocuparte, ya contraté a tus abogados, el está en la cárcel y a penas tu salgas de aquí empezará el juicio, todo depende de tu estado físico.

No podía reprimir las lágrimas, eso quería decir que realmente quería ayudarme... pero era demasiado para mi.

_ Alice, no tendré cómo pagarte y...

_ shh, cariño de eso no te preocupes, no es problema, lo juro tu preocúpate de recuperarte, te hará muy bien saber que estarás a salvo. De hecho quería comentarte algunas cosas... sé que no tienes dónde ir saliendo de la clínica, sé que no tienes dinero y necesitas reposo después de todo este tiempo tan estresante, y te quería proponer algo... o más bien imponértelo.

_ ¿que quieres decir?

_ Quiero que te vallas a mi departamento, vivo con mi novio... y con Edward de hecho, más bien es nuestro departamento y vivimos los dos, mi novio va de vez en cuando y tú puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados, Edward me pidió que te lo impusiera ya que él se quedó como médico tratante de tu enfermedad...

_ Claro, claro, es solo anemia Alice, nada que no se cure, además no me siento cómoda...

_ ¿Con nosotros o con él?

_ No te ofendas Alice, pero con ambos... es el hecho de Yo sentirme inferior a ustedes, me siento basura, ultrajada, despojada hasta de lo último que tenía, me siento... vacía...

Rayos eso dolía, me di vuelta en la cama para quedar de frente contra la ventana, en cuanto sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello, pero no era Alice, y me di la vuelta de inmediato encontrándome con esos ojos tan verdes y llenos de sufrimientos...

_ ¿Que no te habías marchado?

_ En realidad esperaba a Alice, quien nos concedió un momento a solas...

_ ¿porque?

No respondió nada...

_ De hecho Edward, creo que a mi me corresponde hablar, lo siento por ser tan bruta y testaruda, pero quería darte las gracias por rescatarme de ese infierno... quería darte las gracias por permanecer a mi lado...

Y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, del solo hecho de saber que él estaba preocupado de mi...

_ ¿Porqué estás tan triste, si la que tiene depresión soy yo eh?

me sonrió a medias...

_ Me siento culpable... por el hecho de haber estado tan cerca y nunca podido haber hecho nada... nunca haberme dado cuenta del porqué sufrías, y seguir permitiendo que ese cerdo se aprovechara de ti... siento que jamás me perdonaré por eso, fui tan ciego.

_ Eso no es cierto, Edward de hecho no soy buena consolando, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por mi culpa, de hecho mi vida había sido así antes que te conociera, y sólo que te conociera cambiaste todo... me refiero a mi forma de vivir.

_ Está bien Bella descansa... no te hace bien agitarte.

_ a todo esto ¿porqué me duele el pecho y todo el cuerpo sin mencionar mi garganta?

_ Te intuvaron, no podías respirar y entraste en coma, tuviste convulsiones por eso lo más probable es que te duela el cuerpo...

_ Gracias Edward, por contarme la verdad y ayudarme...

_ Descansa Bella, otro día hablaremos...

_ Está bien, pero ni pienses que me iré a tu casa ¿he?

En ese momento se quedó paralizado entre la puerta y el dormitorio, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió totalmente feliz, satisfecho de saber que tendría tiempo de convencerme...

"_Dios, dios ¿porque tiene que pasarme esto a mi?", _de hecho me sentía más que dolorida, todavía podía sentir el dolor entre medio de mis piernas, solamente recordaba vagamente, cómo es que me daba una dosis de medicamentos, lo cuales me hicieron sentirme totalmente flácida, y mi cuerpo no respondía, pero aún así sentía todo, cómo el se apoderaba por completo de mi cuerpo, se apoderaba de hacerme gritar de una manera ensordecedora, me miraba extasiado y cada vez me penetraba más fuerte de lo normal, lo hacía con tanta fuerza que sentía por dentro cómo me desgarraba, me hacía daño, y me dejaba totalmente sedada amarrada en la cama, como si pudiera escaparme...

Esa semana se me pasó volando, y Alice terminó por convencerme de que me fuera a vivir, aunque sea por un tiempo con ellos, y yo resignándome a aceptar les dije que si, ya que en realidad ¿qué podía hacer?

No me sentía preparada para salir de la habitación en el departamento, quería largarme de ahí, no quería verles todas las mañanas, preocupados por mi estado... cuando en realidad no necesitaba nada.

Edward y Alice se habían portado de lo mejor, Edward llevaba todas las mañanas consigo una bandeja de desayuno, y mis medicamentos diarios, pero la mayoría de las veces no quería comer, y dejaba todo en el plato, me dolía constantemente la cabeza y terminaba durmiendo, pero como siempre, tenía pesadillas... _"James volvía, y cada vez que lo veía sentía cómo me tapaba la boca y me dejaba encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación... lo otro era cuento viejo... siempre me hacía los mismo..."_ siempre sentía que vendría algún día por mi.

Ese día Alice llegó antes que Edward, y realmente no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones, lloraba aferrada a la almohada y ovillada, después de todo lo que he pasado, ahora estando de acuerdo con mi libertad, me sentía con el derecho de sacar todo mi tormento...

_ Bella... shh todo va bien, yo estoy aquí...

Y se recostó a mi lado, acariciando mi pelo, suavemente hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida... Cómo hubiera deseado que fuera Edward...

**¿Que les pareció? me da pena Bella, aunque sea rebelde con estos muchachos :D pero es comprensible tampoco confiaría sí como así xD ahhh gracias mis lindas muchacha por sus reviews :D encerio me motivan a escribir! nos vemos en el próximo...**


	8. Gritos de paz

**Aquí me encuentro de nuevo, aah debo decir que este es mi capítulo favorito! **

**PD: los personajes son de SM! Pero ya lo sabían :D**

**EPOV**

Escuchaba atentamente cada noche, cómo ella se removía y sollozaba en su habitación, me sentía totalmente impotente, dejé pasar muchas noches en las cuales no podía dormir, sentía que trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en verdad me concentraba en escucharla, en saber su dolor, en convertirme en cómplice de su delirio, de sus penas, de sus pesadillas... todo silenciosamente.

Bella casi ni comía, había traído a Carlisle para que me recetara algunas pastillas para que por fin pudiera dormir y comer mejor, pero sólo me dijo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Esa noche no la escuchaba, había pasado más de una semana en la que ella se alojaba en nuestro departamento y era la primera vez que no la sentía tener pesadillas, me levanté asustado por si le hubiera pasado algo, al momento de encontrarme en mi puerta me fijé que alguien estaba en la cocina, sentí mi pulso acelerarse, caminé sigilosamente en cuanto me preparaba para salir de mi habitación escuché un grito que me dejó helado... corrí de inmediato hasta la cocina, y me encontré a Bella completamente petrificada en la entrada, había un hombre delante de ella.

Éste corrió y por obra de magia se prendió la luz de la cocina, abracé instintivamente a Bella.

_ shh, calma, es solo Jasper, el novio de Alice...

Se quedó completamente atada a mi cuerpo, sollozando sonoramente, en cuanto entró Alice preguntando qué diablos había sucedido.

_ Es Bella, sólo se a asustado de ver a Jasper.

_ Eh, que no soy tan feo.

_ Claro que no lo eres mi amor...

Le ronroneó Alice a su novio.

_ Lo siento Bella, quizás se me olvidó decirte que hoy vendría... es solo que no pensé que te levantarías...

_ No te preocupes Alice, soy una estúpida, lo siento Jasper.

_ No te preocupes, lo siento yo también, creo que debí prender la luz.

_ Y ¿que estabas buscando en la cocina Bella?

Le pregunté totalmente atónito al ver sus primeras reacciones en semanas... ella me miró con ojos vidriosos.

_ Solo quería un vaso de agua, tenía sed.

_ Está bien, todos a la cama que yo me encargó de ella...

En eso nos quedamos a solas en la cocina, le di un vaso de agua y algunas galletas para que se alimentara, empezó a mordisquearlas de a poco, y me miraba pensando que yo no le prestaba atención.

_ entonces... ¿te sientes mejor?

_ Si, ya me calmé...

_ ¿quieres ir a la cama?

_ ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Claro si no es mucho pedir...

_ por supuesto... ¿Necesitas algo?

_ No es solo que... no nada olvídalo.

_ Bella sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras.

_ Es solo que no puedo dormir... y ... ¿te puedes quedar un rato a mi lado? solo quisiera un poco de compañía... es que Alice se quedó el otro día conmigo... y yo al fin y pude dormir... entonces yo...

_ Shh, no te preocupes yo me quedaré a tu lado si eso te hace sentir mejor...

_ Gracias.

Sentía mi corazón que volvía a latir desaforadamente, cuántas veces pensé en ir a calmarla y consolarla, y nunca me atreví y esta vez era ella quién me lo pedía.

Nos fuimos a la cama, yo aún seguía sus pasos lentos, se recostó sin mirarme y me acomodé a su lado intentando no tocarla, pero se me hacía imposible estar a su lado sin contemplar su figura a contra luz de la luna, era tan bella, tan fina y delicada; empecé a trazar líneas en su brazo derecho, en eso sentí que se estremecía...

_ Lo siento.

_ No está bien, es solo que es reconfortante...

Y ahí empecé de nuevo, donde había quedado, donde sentía que su piel ardía y donde podía ver su delicada piel contra mis rudos dedos.

No pude dormir demasiado, ya que tenía demasiada distracción frente a mi como para poder cerrar los ojos, ella se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, en un sueño de paz y tranquilidad, en el cual en ningún momento se removió intranquila ni despertó sollozando. Me sentí reconfortado de tan solo pensar que mi estancia aquí la dejaba en paz.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que ella, y me levanté para ducharme, sentía que tenía una idea para ayudar a Bella, sin pastillas, sin medicamentos ni sesiones, solo que ella pudiera expresar todo lo que quisiera... tenía planeado llevarla a un lugar en especial.

En cuanto llegué a su cuarto, ella se encontraba despierta mirando por la ventana.

_ Eh permiso...

_ Adelante Edward.

Me habló sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, me sentí confundido... pero en fin.

_ Bella, quisiera hacerte una proposición... es algo loco pero se que te gustara.

Me miró extrañada, en realidad sabía que lo haría.

_ Eh... quisiera que me acompañaras a dar un paseo -tomé asiento en su cama- en realidad es un lugar al que acostumbro ir cuando no me encuentro bien, y sé que te encantará, está apartado de todo, no tardaremos demasiado...

Me miró sorprendida, y pude asegurar que se le formo una mini-sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¿Entonces que dices?

No me habló pero asintió y eso fue todo lo que necesité para sentirme completo.

_ Esta bien, pero debemos comer algo antes de irnos y tú necesitas arreglarte.

Me sonrió totalmente avergonzada.

Al rato de tomar desayuno y de que ella se cambiara el pijama, bajamos a mi auto en el estacionamiento, se notaba nerviosa y fuera de lugar. le abrí la puerta y se sentó, le abroché el cinturón de seguridad y subí a mi lado. empecé a recorrer el camino hacia mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, tenía una sorpresa que sé que le encantaría, además podría Desahogarse sin contarle nada a nadie, solo entre ella y su corazón.

Nos demoramos un poco más de lo acostumbrado ya que a estas horas de la mañana estaba el tráfico a rebosar, pero noté que ella miraba expectante todo el paisaje y no tardé en sonreír al darme cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada como para recordar algo.

_ Eh, llegamos...

_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ Es un lugar al que suelo recurrir cuando no me encuentro de humor para hablar con nadie.

Bajé del auto para ayudarla a descender, tomé su mano entre la mía y la sentí tan bien al tacto, que no la solté mientras caminábamos hacia el acantilado. Quedó sorprendida por el lugar, era un lugar totalmente apartado de cualquier ruta, estaba rodeado por árboles y se podía apreciar la inmensa ciudad que estaba rodeando nuestros pies.

_ ¿que es esto?

_ Aquí suelo gritar hasta más no poder... de hecho saco toda mi furia y frustraciones... me deja simplemente liviano y así no discuto con Alice

Me miró sorprendida, y me dedicó una sonrisa de lado. se notaba más expectación y en sus ojos un brillo inusual.

_ Te traje para que desahogaras tus penas, Bella sé que es difícil y que no quieres hablar con nadie, por eso este lugar, nunca lo había compartido con nadie, pero encontré la primera persona que lo necesita más que yo...

Miraba a la ciudad, recién estaba amaneciendo, creo que la saqué muy temprano de casa ya que se notaba que tenía frío, por lo que me acerqué y le puse sobre los hombros mi chaqueta.

_ Bueno, te dejaré sola para que puedas hacer lo que quieras...

_ No, no me dejes... quiero me ayudes, nunca lo he hecho.

En ese momento le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas, me traía totalmente loco, me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, me atraía, era totalmente distinta a las personas de su edad, tenía un pensamiento totalmente distinto, era una necesidad de pertenecer al lado de ella con la obligación de protegerla, de tenerla segura y que no temiera a la vida...

Me acerqué a la orilla del acantilado, respiré profundamente y desahogué todas mis frustraciones gritando tan fuerte como mi cuerpo lo resistiera, era un grito de liberación, de alegría, de satisfacción por tener de la mejor compañía a mi lado, de gratificación por haberme puesto a una mujer tan bella en el camino... grité y grité hasta que me quedé sin aire, entonces la miré, ella se encontraba tapándose los oídos pero con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en sus labios, me miraba totalmente divertida, y le devolví la mirada dándole a entender que era su turno.

Se debatía, lo notaba por la tensión de sus músculos, me lo demostraba la mueca que tenía su cara de susto... se cuadró los hombros y miró al frente, en ese momento supe que bajo su infeliz máscara, había más sufrimiento del que alguna vez pudiera llegar a sentir... ella lo desecharía todo, porque realmente era la mujer más fuerte que alguna vez conocí, a pesar de todo, ella seguía en pie, seguía tratando de vivir aunque no tuviera nada por lo cual pertenecer a esta vida, pero ella siempre había querido ser libre.

Tomó aire, tan profundo como pudo, y gritó desenfrenadamente, la miré expectante, este era su forma de liberación, sin impotencia solo con dolor, gritó tan profundo y con tanta pena que creí que caería de rodillas por el profundo dolor que cayó sobre la ciudad, ese tormento que esta sociedad nunca podría quitar de encima, ese sufrimiento que la encerró tras una persona totalmente fuera de Si, un maníaco que jamás debió haber nacido...

su grito fue disminuyendo, hasta que quedó solo el silencio del aire colándose entre nosotros, ella se quedó con la vista incrustada en la ciudad, meditando supuse yo... me miró, y sus ojos estaban marchitos recordando su pasado, tomé su mano, sintiendo que la apretaba débilmente, con su mirada me pidió que la acompañara sacando todas sus penas, y como dos locos en un acantilado nos Dispusimos a gritar, grité por ella y rogué a dios que su sufrimiento fuera menguando, que su vida tuviera por fin sentido, y que realmente pudiera palpar algún día la felicidad, grité por nuestro pequeño lazo y que por fin ella sintiera libertad de confiar en mi, jamás la dañaría...

Me detuve al ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla, pero ella lo pasó desapercibido y siguió gritando, mucho más fuerte que antes, apretó mi mano ligeramente y volví a gritar, me encontraba totalmente extasiado, totalmente feliz de verla entre mis manos, hasta que salió el sol, ella se sentó mirando hacia el horizonte y yo la seguí, se recargó contra mi hombro y nos quedamos viendo un amanecer increíble, el primero que veía en mi vida, el primero que apreciaba y estaba con la mejor compañía que alguna vez pude tener...

_ Gracias Edward...

No sabía que responderle, pero asentí lentamente, sin interrumpir nuestro momento, o el de ella...

_ Gracias por todo... esto fue mucho mejor que las terapias de Alice...

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, me quedé embobado con sus ojos, esos que me transmitían su alma... hasta que apartó la mirada bruscamente y me pidió volver al departamento.

De vuelta ella expresó todo hacia mi, me miraba de una manera diferente, sentía que me agradecía infinitamente, y yo no entendía el porqué, me dediqué a escucharla hablar, que creo que era lo que más necesitaba, me dijo todo lo que sintió que era un lugar totalmente mágico, y que se sintió por algún momento en contacto con su madre, como si ella jamás la hubiera dejado, sintió paz, por fin su corazón podía descansar.

Al momento de llegar al departamento, me bajé rápidamente del auto, para poder abrir su puerta; llegamos a la entrada del departamento, se encontraba sin llave, por lo que debería haber entrado, pero ella se detuvo al frente de la puerta.

_ Bella ¿Pasa algo?

Se notaba totalmente confusa, no entendía lo que le pasaba.

En ese momento se giró hacia mi, y me miró directamente a los ojos, sentía que se removía nerviosa chocando sus manos y apretándolas...

Hasta que sentí sus pequeños pero dulces labios contra los míos, fue un pequeño beso, me atrevería a decir que solo rozó los míos, pero aún así los sentí infinitamente dulces, me quedé como idiota parado en la entrada de la casa, ella entró corriendo y sentí un portazo en el interior, pero me encontraba demasiado ensimismado como para comprobar que se encontrara bien, ¿sentiría culpa?, pues yo no, porque me demostró que sí le importaba y eso valía más que mil soles juntos, más que la luna acompañada de las estrellas, eso equivalía a todo mi mundo alrededor dándolo solo por un beso de Bella.

Ese beso que cambiaría totalmente mi existencia, que cambió ahora mi razón de vivir, y el derecho a pertenecer a cualquier otra persona, sentí que me arrancaría el alma si algún día la llegaba a perder... sentí un frío horrible en los labios por encontrarse sin el calor de los de ella, necesitaba mi propia medicina para pasar el frío invierno que se instalo entre mis labios...

**Quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios y decir que lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar pronto, pero juro que cuando vuelva de mis pequeñas vacaciones, volveré con muchos capítulos para ustedes, dejen sus opiniones hasta mañana respondo :D juro que los devolveré en cuanto llegue a mi linda casita! nos vemos!**

**PD: espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, porque me emocioné :D**


	9. Retazos de Felicidad

**Lo siento se que me he demorado, pero aquí esta... explicaciones abajo nos vemos... :D**

**Personajes de SM... como siempre :D**

**BPOV**

La semana siguiente... empezaron los juicios, y la siguiente, y la siguiente...

Fueron los momentos más difíciles, el haber aceptado frente al mundo en general todo mi infeliz pasado, estar ahí presente, testificar, aceptar la cruda realidad en frente de rostros que en mi vida había visto. Y logré hacerlo, sólo fue el hecho de sentirme segura, la mayoría de las veces estaba James, al principio me taladraba con la mirada, y ya casi no podía hablar; pero con el paso de los días fui dándome cuenta que no era necesario ver su cara de fastidio, que desde ahora en adelante jamás podría tocarme, y que sacar cada peso de mi cabeza, había sido más que un alivio.

Lo habían condenado a treinta años y un día de prisión, solo por el hecho de que no fue una sola violación, si no, a cada hora que podía y de la manera más cruel. Para mi fue suficiente. Me daría tiempo de rehacer mi vida, si es que aún estaba a tiempo...

Por otro lado, estaba el juicio de Phil, que se trató paralelamente, me sentía segura en mi totalidad, sentía que tenía todas las de ganar, el juicio de James me había dado toda esa seguridad, ya que el primero había sido el más difícil. La investigación por el caso nos daba hasta para dos meses más para tener la resolución, pero me sentía feliz, sabía que Alice y Edward estaban apoyándome y para mi era suficiente.

Faltaban dos días para navidad, tenía la necesidad de hacer compras navideñas, para así poder agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mi.

_ ¿Alice?

_ ¿Si cariño?

_ ¿crees que podría salir un rato?

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ Si, bueno del todo no, pero siento la necesidad de caminar...

_ Está bien, pero no olvides abrigarte, ¡que ya está nevando!

_ Si Alice...

Susurré mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y un paraguas. A fuera caía nieve como hace mucho no veía, a pesar de tener solo mis 17 años, me sentía mayor, como si todos mis miedos se hubieran disipado, o la gran mayoría, miedo hacia que mi pasado volviera.

Pero sabía que no pasaría, que se había descubierto un caso y el otro estaba a punto de salir a la luz la verdad, y me sentía, por primera vez en mi vida, con esperanzas.

En las compras, necesitaba darle un regalo a Alice, y Edward; sabía que estaría toda su familia, pero la verdad no tenía dinero suficiente para el resto, había trabajado el último mes en una cafetería, preparando las comida tras bastidores, y había recaudado lo suficiente para hacer unas pequeñas compras, y haber obtenido mis propias ropas, aunque muchas de ellas eran regalos de Alice.

Les debía tres meses de vida, de una verdadera vida, hace ya una semana que había terminado el juicio de James, y me quedaba poco más de dos semanas para saber la resolución del otro, pero había sido en un plazo de tres meses, y mi primera verdadera navidad junto a personas que tenían un aprecio hacia mi, no sabía como sentirme, emocionada, fuera de lugar... no lo sé, pero lo único que sabía es que jamás me perdonarían si los dejaba plantados.

Compre un bonito regalo para Alice y mientras volvía a casa, me encontré con una tienda de música. Sabía el regalo perfecto para Edward, en lo que respecta a mi, me pareció fabuloso comprarme un ipod, si ,estaban de moda, y la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escuchar buena música, me distraía de sobre manera, pagué y me dediqué a caminar para llegar al departamento de los chicos.

Al llegar me percaté de que no estaba ni Alice ni Edward, por lo que supuse estarían trabajando. Edward se había tomado dos semanas de vacaciones cuando yo había llegado a su departamento, ya que supuso que necesitaría compañía, por ese motivo se le había acumulado mucho trabajo y ahora no paraba de trabajar. Alice en cambio, su rutina era muy ligera, ya que tenía su propia consulta y ella arreglaba los horarios, por esa razón tenía mis sesiones con ella los fines de semana por la tarde, a las cuales no me dejaba faltar ni un solo día.

Ya había pasado más de dos meses desde que había "besado" a Edward, y la verdad no me sentía culpable, está bien las cosas las había puesto muy tensas pero lo cierto es que solo significó una muestra de agradecimiento y Edward también lo tomó así, sin querer nos distanciamos unos pasos, y nuestra relación se había vuelto complicada.

Alice había vuelto después de uno hora.

_ Alice, ¿podrías prestarme tu notebook un momento?

_ por supuesto, está en mi cuarto.

_ Ok, gracias.

Importé casi toda la biblioteca del iTunes a mi ipod, se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar a aquellos grupos que tantas veces me volvían loca. Como Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, Aerosmith, Rolling Stone, The Beatles, The Door's y tantos otros...

Había puesto música del momento como Damien Rice, Love of Lesbian, Jason Mraz o Jack Johnson. Había demorado casi todo el día en poder elegir los temas adecuados, a pesar de que disponía de 16G, pero no podía poner tantas discografías...

Y en ese momento comenzó a sonar The Blower daughter de Dimen Rice.

Sonará tonto, hasta quizás estúpido, pero me removía hasta lo más profundo ese tema...

_Y es así_

_justo como dijiste que seria_

_la vida pasa rápido_

_la mayoría del tiempo_

_y es así _

_una pequeña historia_

_no hay amor, no hay gloria_

_ni un héroe en tu cielo_

Me resonaba irónico... ¿Cuando fue la vez que me dijo que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas?, ahora lo veo cierto, de manera que mi pesadilla se había acabado, y que estaba viendo luz, yo, que pensé que jamás tendría paz, por fin me encontraba teniéndola...

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti..._

_No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti..._

Y está bien sé que no debería, pero es cierto, Edward tenía ese atractivo especial, pero jamás dejaría que pasara algo entre nosotros, primero: no soportaba que la gente fuera demasiado afectuosa conmigo, segundo: no permitiría que Edward se viera involucrado en mis problemas de sexualidad, no lo podía evitar, el solo pensarlo me frustraba, no quería hacerlo, jamás quería volver a pasar por lo mismo...

_¿Dije que te detesto?_

_¿Dije que desearía dejarlo todo atrás?_

No podía evitarlo, es que me daban esos arrebatos de locura en los cuales lo odiaba, solo por el hecho de amarlo, no, no lo amaba, seamos justos, jamás lo amaría, ni a nadie, quería convertirme en una persona fría, sentía que cualquier personalidad podía afectarme demasiado, y eso era frustrante, quería dejar de sentir compasión por el resto, quería ser yo, vivir yo, y dejar en claro que agradecía lo que habían hecho por mi pero hasta ahí, el resto era trancar sus vidas, tener a una desquiciada todo el tiempo en sus lados, era un fracaso, y no podía arrastrarlos a ellos hacia Mi fracaso.

No quería arrastrar a Edward hacia una vida tan difícil, sabía que sentía algo hacia mí, y por eso me cerré totalmente a él, no quería que pasara por lo que me tocaba vivir.

Algún día me tocaría dejar todo atrás, y volver a mi presente, y enfocarme en mi futuro, pero siempre que pensaba en mi futuro, me veía sola, sin compañía, y debía de confesar que se sentía triste y una soledad infinita.

Llegó navidad, Alice traería a Esme, Carlisle y Emmett a la cena familiar, aunque me sentía como un estorbo, pero ella me dijo que no pasaba nada, que hasta vendría Jasper, su novio, debo de admitir que se veían totalmente enamorados, y que Jasper la amaba demasiado.

Ayudé a Alice a hacer la cena, no más bien esperamos a que llegara Esme para que ella hiciera la cena, nosotras nos encargamos de poner la mesa y arreglar todo para la noche.

A las ocho de la noche sonó el teléfono, los chicos todavía no habían llegado, por lo que nos encontrábamos las tres mujeres de dueñas de casa. Contestó Alice:

_ ¿Diga?

_ ¿Rosalie?_ ¿que hacía mi abogada llamando el día de navidad?

_ ¿Porqué no me cuentas?

_ ¡Nooo!_ Me exalté, ¿porque estaba gritando Alice?

_ Rosalie, tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros para celebrarlo. Adiós!

_ Alice, ¿Que sucede?

_ Bella!, te tengo demasiadas buenas noticias...

_ ¿Que sucede?

_ El caso ha sido cerrado, se declaró culpable a Phil y tú has sido absuelta de cualquier culpa ¿no es fabuloso?

Me abrasó tan eufóricamente que por un momento lo creí, ¿pero qué caso tenia? en cierto modo sabía que sería así, pero mi culpa siempre quedaría en mi memoria, y eso era irrevocable...

_ Claro Alice... lo es. ¿La invitaste a cenar?

_ ¿Cual es el problema?

_ Nada, sólo me preguntaba cómo se sentiría una extraña más junto a tu familia...

_ Bella, sabes que no debes decir eso, aparte ella sí conoce a mis padres, solo le queda por conocer a mis hermanos...

Y así pasó la tarde, cuando llegaron los chicos, hubo otra celebración, esta vez con champagne, luego llegó Jasper y se alegró y me abrasó por la buena noticia.

Nos estábamos sentando en la mesa, había pavo, papas, ensaladas de todo tipo, y gente que realmente apreciaba... hasta que sentimos tocar la puerta.

_ Yo voy, no se preocupen...

Emmett se levantó, ya que todos nos quedamos mirándonos con un miedo tangible en el ambiente.

_ ¿Quien es Emmett?

No respondía, ¿que le sucedió a este hombre?, hasta que sentimos que hacía pasar a alguien, ese alguien era Rosalie, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de que llegaría a la hora de cenar, puesto que habíamos celebrado toda la tarde.

_ Buenas noches.

Todos se dedicaron a mirarla hasta que Alice rompió el silencio.

_ Lo siento familia, Rosalie, e sido muy descortés, bueno hermanos ella es Rose, la abogada de Bella, Rose, ellos son mis hermanos, Edward y Emmett, y mi novio Jasper, Bella, Esme y Carlisle, pero ya los conocías...

_ Si un gusto.

_ Cariño toma asiento. hemos sido muy mal educados...

Ahí estaba Esme, que le puso un puesto a mi lado y frente a Emmett, quien la miraba embobado y ella solamente fingía no prestarle atención.

Y así pasó la cena, entre bromas de Emmett hacia Rosalie, de los retos de Esme hacia su hijo, de miradas inquisitivas por parte de Edward, de charlas de Alice por su pasión por la moda, por conversaciones de médicos entre Edward y Carlisle, entre preguntas hacia Rose sobre cómo se había cerrado el caso hacia mi favor, y preguntas que me hacían, pero que yo solamente me dediqué a responder con monosílabas.

Fue una cena extraordinaria, muy divertida pero a la ves muy extensa y agotadora.

Había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos, por la cual Emmett había insistido todo el tiempo como un niño pequeño, fue el primero en abrirlo y pegó un grito y saltos celebrando que le habían regalado los últimos juegos para su PC, que había sido Residen Evil 5 y el GTA 4, gritaba de alegría y hasta quería volver a casa para poder probarlos. Pero Esme lo regañó diciendo que aún no era hora de retirarse.

Emmett ya tenía 26 años y aún vivía con sus padres, no lo comprendía, pero él no encontraba necesidad de separarse de ellos, decía que prefería aprovecharlos mientras estuvieran vivos en ves de irse y dedicarles un reducido tiempo.

Empezó la repartición y me dedicaron unos cuantos a mi, en realidad de cada uno recibí regalos, y me sentía mal por no poder devolver el favor, pero se veían tan felices que dudé que les interesara si no les daba uno.

El de Edward, fue uno especial, me había comprado un cuaderno con frases de aliento, que él mismo había escrito, habían fotografías, tan alentadoras que no pude apartar la vista, habían canciones escritas, dedicadas para mi, y habían hojas en blanco para que yo siguiera lo que él había empezado... realmente no sabía como agradecerle. era prácticamente un libro, con versos en los cuales me dedicaba todo su cariño, pero que jamás se atrevería decirlo en voz alta.

Alice se dedicó a comprarme ropa, Esme me regaló unos lindos pendientes junto con Carlisle, Emmett me compró un enorme peluche, se parecían bastante, y Rosalie me había traído todo el papeleo de mis juicios, en el que se especificaba que no tendría que volver a declarar y que quedaba absuelta de toda culpabilidad, y eso era mucho pedir.

_ Edward ¿podemos hablar?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Esto es para ti, sé que no es mucho, pero es uno de mis favoritos...

Se dedicó a abrir su regalo, era un CD que me encantaba, era de Led Zeppelin, Houses of the Holy...

_Bella, muchas gracias pero no deberías haberte molestado, aunque he escuchado muy buenas referencias del grupo...

_ Es uno de mis favoritos, y en realidad no es nada, les debo mucho...

_ Sabes que no es así... ven aquí.

Y me abrasó, como los hermanos grandes que te cuidan y te demuestran su cariño...

Besó mi frente, y se volvió, había dejado una chispa de electricidad en ese acto, pero dejé ver como si nada hubiese pasado, y volví a mi lugar, donde se encontraban todos, cerca de la chimenea, menguando la celebración y terminando sus copas.

_ ¿De quien es ese regalo que queda?

¡ui, como pude olvidarlo!

_ Lo siento, se me ha olvidado, es para ti Alice.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ Por supuesto.

Lo abrió y se quedó quieta por un segundo. Se tiró a mis brazos para abrasarme.

_ No debiste hacerlo... ¡Cuestan demasiado!

_ En realidad no, el chico que atendía me los rebajó en un 30%

_ ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

_ Bueno, ese es el secreto...

Y se había ido para probarse sus nuevos zapatos Channel, es cierto, eran bastante caros, pero lo que habían hecho no tenía precio, y la verdad es que me gaste todo mi sueldo en los tres regalos que compré. Pero había valido la pena, ya que Alice los había visto el día que salimos a recorrer la ciudad, pero por problemas de tiempo había sido imposible arreglárselas para comprárselos, así que me arriesgue y se los compré.

Había sido una noche espectacular, con buenas noticias, charlas agradables, y había sido una noche especialmente cálida al estar con personas realmente amables, jamás pude apreciar rostros que me miraban discretamente ni despectivamente, si no que más bien eran como mi familia, como mi pequeña gran familia...

**AHH volví :D espero que me hayan extrañado... lo siento sé que me demoré demasiado, pero ya saben cómo don las vacaciones... aunque volví el lunes, pero he salido tooodos estos días!! y mi Macbook Dios sabe que lo maté sin querer! y mes que la tecnología me repele, pueden creer que son casi invencibles y encontre una manera de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente? xDD jajaj exagero pero aún así esta en el serivio tecnico y estoy desde un windows ¬¬ que me deja mucho que desear... lo siento soy muy explicita :D jejeje espero que lo disfrten ya que es largo y me costo bastante escribirlo!**

**por cierto los grupos que aparecen es mi musia favorita, musica de los 60' y los 70', el Rock :D esooo niñas!!**

**comenten mucho y volvere a actualizar pronto :D besitos bye!**


	10. Ya no estarás

**EPOV**

Extrañamente hablábamos con Bella, me dediqué a conservar mi distancia de ella, puesto que muchas veces me lo había pedido.

Inexplicablemente sentía que me había enamorado, hace más de dos meses que lo sabía, y entendía del porqué ella se había alejado, es que según ella se me notaba en el rostro, pero lo cierto es que cuando el amor toca tu puerta rara vez puedes esconder la sonrisa. Más esta vez era una confusión enorme, era una relación tormentosa, no, lo sé, no alcanzaba a llamarse relación... ¿Pero cómo hacerla entender?, había esperado por ella demasiado tiempo, cada día estaba presente, hace más de 6 meses que Bella vivía en nuestro departamento, y sinceramente era pura tortura no tenerla a mi lado; siempre me mostraba respetuoso respecto a sus decisiones ya que tenía un miedo horrible de asustarla, aún así trataba de no alejarme lo suficiente.

Ese día había decidido decirle la verdad, entendía que tenía que ser yo el que tenía que dar el primer paso... Ella jamás se atrevería, aún así, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, preguntándome ¿cuales serían las mejores palabras para describirle lo que siento?

Me acerqué decididamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba tomando desayuno completamente sola, llegué sin hacer ningún ruido, se estaba levantando de su puesto para recoger los platos y se puso a lavarlos, tenía un sweater lo bastante ajustado para dejar ver sus perfectas curvas. Me senté en la encimera, cerca de dónde estaba el lavaplatos, me quedó mirando algo sorprendida, aún así no dijo nada y continuó lavando.

_ ¿Necesitas ayuda con los platos?

_ No, gracias.

_ Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

_ Creo que para eso estás aquí...

_ Si, es cierto... pero aún así es algo más allá... no se cómo empezar.

_ Bueno Edward tienes todo el día... solo por hoy.

_ Estoy hablando enserio Bella, es algo importante.

Me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, enjuagó los platos, se secó las manos y se sentó junto a mi en la encimera.

_ Está bien, ¿De que se trata?

_ Se que ha sido difícil todos estos meses, que no hemos hablado, y que únicamente cruzamos palabra cada vez que vamos al acantilado, pero esto es distinto... sabes perfectamente mis sentimientos

_ No Edward, por favor te pido que no hablemos de eso...

Se levantó para irse, pero alcancé a tomar su brazo, me quedó mirando estupefacta y se soltó lo más fuerte que pudo, estúpidamente había cometido mi primer error en tan solo 1 minuto. 1º fracaso...

_ Lo siento, pero es verdad, necesito hablar contigo...

_ No me toques Cullen, por favor no te acerques...

Me di por enterado que ella no se daba cuenta de los rechazos que le hacía a la gente, cada vez que Alice le tomaba de la mano, prácticamente la sacaba como si quemara, peor aún si era yo quien me acercaba, me quedaba mirando con una cara de horrorizada que me helaba la sangre... no entendía ese comportamiento, en realidad sí, pero antes Bella no era así, se puede decir que el primer mes... si es que, porque luego ya nadie se acercaba demasiado, con Alice le habíamos dejado su espacio... solo cuando se sentía conmocionada por algo permitía que la abrasásemos, exclusivamente la última vez que recuerdo haberla abrasado fue el día de navidad... hace más de tres meses.

_ Lo siento Bella... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Se sentó en el sofá y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, se había alterado demasiado, ¿Porque la toqué o por saber de qué va el tema?

_ Está bien, esto será más como un monólogo... Bella, sé que no pretendes tener nada conmigo y sé perfectamente que no sientes nada, también sé que te es muy difícil pensar en ese tipo de cosas en estos momentos; no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, te lo juro, solo necesito decirme que sinceramente me e enamorado de ti... y que espero que algún día sea suficiente para estar a mi lado...

había hablado tan rápido que me sorprendió que me haya entendido... en fin... me quedó mirando con sus ojos repentinamente cristalinos, y su boca semi abierta...

_ Edward... no puedes... sabes perfectamente del porqué me alejé... pero no puedes...

_ Lo sé, Bella lo sé, pero hasta hace un tiempo no tenía claro que sentía por ti, ahora lo sé, y es reconfortante decirlo...

_ Esto es mal, demasiado mal... sabes perfectamente que siento por ti... ¿Porqué te sigues atormentando?...

_ Quizás vea una chispa de mentira en tus ojos...

_ Edward se coherente ¡por favor!... no hemos hablado más que cuando me invitas al acantilado, es nuestra única habla en cuanto... ¿6 o 7 meses?

_ Ya vez... soy un loco...

Con eso me fui, salí del departamento hecho un pequeño mar de lágrimas, en realidad era mucho más allá de eso, pensaba que si le decía todo, Bella podía redimirse y decir que ella también pensaba lo mismo... que sentía lo mismo, pero no era cierto, y me había estado engañando solo con falsas expectativas...

Me dirigí una vez más al acantilado, se había vuelto aún más especial que antes, nos pertenecía a ambos, ya no iba nunca solo a este lugar, este era el primer día de hace mucho pero mucho tiempo...

Pasé toda la tarde meditando, y tratando irrevocablemente sacarla de mi cabeza... de cierta forma ella necesitaba a alguien mejor, alguien que la esperara y no fuera tan insistente... alguien del cual ella estuviera irrevocablemente enamorado.

Pero al fin y al cabo sentía que debía esperarla... de hecho la esperaría, me sentía tan unido que no encontraba otra forma de pasar mis días sin tener que ver su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos tan dulces y a la vez tan tristes...

Cuando me subí al auto encontré dos llamadas perdidas de Alice, a penas y había desaparecido dos horas y mi hermana ya estaba preocupada... en fin, n la llamé porque ya iba camino al departamento.

En cuanto llegué, se me fue el alma del cuerpo, Alice se encontraba sentada en la mesita frente a los sillones, mientras que Jasper estaba con celular en mano, se encontraba Emmett en frente de Alice tomándole las manos... Mi madre estaba sentada en la cocina bebiendo café.

_ ¿Que demonios pasó?

Alice corrió a abrasarme

_ Edward... se fue... Bella se fue...

Dios, esto era mi culpa, yo había sido el que la había orillado a esto, se sentía amenazada y corrió... ¿Pero dónde? No tenía a nadie más... Bella había escapado por mi culpa...

_ ¿Edward me escuchaste?

_ no perdón...

_ Dejó dos cartas, una es para ti...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, a sabiendas que ella se había ido por voluntad propia, y no porque alguien se la había llevado...

Abrí la carta sin intención de leerla, sabía todo lo que me diría... sabía que estaría decepcionada por ser tan estúpido al seguir rogándole que me entendiera...

_Edward: _

_Lo siento tanto, de verdad, me encantaría quedarme hasta el amanecer en tus brazos, rodeada y protegida, pero sabes que eso jamás pasará, a pesar de todo lo que en mi vida me acompleja, hay un haz de luz, y ese eres tu, pero necesito que me comprendas, que entiendas que no puedo arrastrarte a mi infierno... a pesar de todo lo que te he contado y lo que he confesado, hay cosas aún peores, y sinceramente no estoy dispuesta a que compartas conmigo algo que me atormenta tanto... Te amo, sinceramente, me alejé pensando que sería la mejor manera de tenerte a raya y así que entendieras que mi punto de vista es demasiado alejado del tuyo, que no tienes futuro cerca de tan poca mujer que quedó como yo... sinceramente hay mujeres que están en condiciones para amarte plenamente... yo no._

_Te pido con todas mis fuerzas que no me busques, estoy bien se dónde voy, más o menos, pero estaré bien... te extrañaré tanto, Se que tu amor es sincero, lo puedo apreciar en tus ojos, y te agradezco tanto que puedas querer a una persona tan desangrada como yo... _

_Es lo mejor, disculpa por n poder decirte lo que siento a la cara, pero de alguna manera tenía que demostrarte que tu amor no fue en vano y que al final de todo yo también Te Amo... Adiós... no me busques por favor..._

_Bella_

Esto era increíble... ¿Que tan lejos podía estar?, ella me amaba, aunque ya no estaba pero no podría ir muy lejos... no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera sé con cuánto dinero andaba...

_ ¿Edward estas bien?

_ Si Alice, pero... ella me dijo que me ama...

_ Edward debemos buscarla... quizás está en problemas...

_ ¿Llamaste a la policía?

_ Si, pero dijeron que como ella, aunque no sea mayor de edad, pero tenga su tutela a cargo y haya querido irse, es problema de ella, que no significaba una desaparición de una menor, ella solo se fue...

_ ¿Que? pero si aún así es menor de edad...

_ Pero ella misma es independiente, en el juzgado le dieron su tutela, ella tiene su emancipación

_ Si, pero aún así...

_ No podemos hacer nada más que salir a buscarla...

_ Está bien vamos.

Probablemente estuvimos buscándola cerca de 4 horas... no encontramos nada, en su mueble solo quedaba alguna que otra cosa, prendas que jamás uso, la mayoría de lo que adornaba su habitación estaba tal cual, solo se había llevado lo que siempre quiso y necesitaba, si Ipod y su ropa...

Había pasado una semana completa desde que Bella se fue por su cuenta del departamento... ¿que era de ella? no teníamos ni la menor idea...

Alice la buscaba a diario, y no es que yo no la buscara, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si ella no quería que fuese encontrada, no lo sería... por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en dónde es que se pudiese encontrar, hasta que literalmente me aburrí en mi conciencia y dejé que las cosas fluyeran.

Necesitaba demasiado de su presencia, aunque ella siempre estuviera bajo un halo de depresión, siempre lograba alegrarnos el día con tan solo una pequeña sonrisa, una pequeña muestra de afecto, pero para mi bastaba con tenerla a mi lado...

**BPOV**

Uh, sabía que estaba mal, todo, todo estaba mal. Hace más de un mes que había encontrado a Jacob, si Jacob, no lo podía creer, mi hermano en realidad el me encontró, hace mucho que me estaba buscando y desde que salió en las noticias que "nuestro padre" había caído preso, Jacob entendió que fue por mi.

Desde ese día cambiaron tanto las cosas, de cierta forma ya no me sentía tan sola, y Jacob me había ofrecido un lugar en su departamento para cuando yo quisiera irme a vivir con él. Había terminado su carrera, Jacob había estudiado Administración de empresas, por lo que ganaba buen sueldo y tenía una vida completamente estable. Hasta ese momento no quería molestarlo, pero hoy, entendí todo lo que me dijo Edward, y realmente no podía permitir que se enamorara de mi, era una ilusión estúpida, ya que jamás podría corresponderle. Llamé a Jacob, tomé mi cosas y le dejé una carta a Edward y a Alice, salí con una pequeña mochila en mano y mi Ipod, y ahí se encontraba Jacob esperándome en su coche fuera del departamento de los Cullen.

_ ¿Que tal hermanita?

_ Bien Jacob, gracias por aceptarme en tu casa... no tenía ni un lugar dónde ir.

_ Si, pero no olvides que nos quedaremos solo esta semana en Estados Unidos, la semana próxima viajaremos a Inglaterra...

_ Lo sé, y gracias por llevarme contigo, necesito despejar mi mente.

_ No te preocupes, ¿te trataron bien?

_ Si, Muy bien... mas de lo que quisiera...

Susurre más para mi, pero Jacob me quedó mirando raro.

Sabía a la perfección que Jacob se iría del país, y había aceptado por dos cosas ir con él, 1: me daba miedo perderlo de vista nuevamente, 2: necesitaba alejarme completamente de Edward, donde el jamás supiera dónde es que me encontraba.

El tiempo pasó, y al parecer Edward se había dado cuenta de que yo no era un buen partido. Habíamos viajado hace 2 semanas a Inglaterra, estábamos viviendo en una casa preciosa, Jacob había mandado a decorar especialmente una habitación para mi, ya que él decía que aún era una niña pequeña...

Trabajaba tanto mi hermano, que me sentía considerablemente sola, por lo que a su buen parecer necesitaba amistades, pero después de tanto debatir le dije que no tenía necesidad de contraer amigos, por lo que me regalo un perrito, le llamé Bongo, era tan hermoso, siempre se acostaba conmigo en la cama, por las mañanas me lamía las manos para que le diera comida, y cuando necesitaba hacer sus necesidades, me esperaba en la puerta y se ponía a ladrar. Fueron semanas realmente hermosas, parecía una niña de 10 años con un juguete, Jacob estaba considerablemente mejor viéndome feliz.

Pero todo eso terminó cuando me enfrentó diciéndome que necesitaba entrar a la facultad.

_Flashback_

__ Bella, yo quiero que estudies algo... que tengas un futuro, por mi no hay problema que te alojes en mi casa, que vivas conmigo, pero aún así tienes que tener un mejor futuro..._

__ ¿Y cual sería Jacob? no me place estudiar nada, ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir de casa... _

__ lo sé, sé que es difícil, pero en un mes más empiezan las clases, y lo mejor sería que estudiaras en una universidad prestigiosa, eres inteligente... llegarás lejos..._

__ No Jacob, por favor... ¿no me puedo saltar este año?_

__ ¿Te estás escuchando?_

__ Si, lo sé, parezco una bebita..._

__ Jajaja, vamos hermanita, solo un esfuerzo... si no te gusta puedes salirte..._

__ ¿Solo eso?_

__ Si, te prometo que no insistiré, solo hasta que vallas_

__ Está bien, pero si no me gusta, no me regañes luego ¿eh?_

__ Nop, no lo haré..._

_Y con eso me abrazó... llenándome de amor de familia, uno que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo._

_Fin Flashback_

Mis clases empezaban en dos semanas más, había decidido estudiar Arquitectura, era buen para las matemáticas, y pretendía algún día diseñar mi propia casa.

Ni siquiera sabía con quién dejar a Bongo, teníamos un patio enorme es cierto, pero me daba terror si alguien lo robaba...

Entré a clases, realmente no estaban mal, es cierto que era muy agotador asistir a la facultad, pero en realidad era muy entretenido. Había demasiado gente y de repente empecé a sentir claustrofobia, ni siquiera pude almorzar, me dediqué a pasearme por los pasillos más deshabitados, así no encontrarme con nadie.

Es cierto que no socializaba con nadie, pero me sentía muy bien siendo parte de la sociedad, era una sensación distinta.

Me refugié demasiado en los estudios, las clases comenzaban a las 8, y casi siempre salía a las 4 de la tarde, llegaba a casa y me preparaba para las pruebas, ya casi no tenía tiempo para Bongo y realmente se notaba resentido por mi repentino cambio, pero el único no era Bongo, Jacob muchas noches me criticaba lo mismo esa noche había sido una discusión única.

_ Bella, ya está lista la cena

_ Bajo en un segundo, espérame...

_ Cariño, siempre dices lo mismo y jamás bajas...

_ Jacob, estoy ocupada, necesito terminar esta maqueta para mañana, ¿no ves que me falta tiempo?

_ pero solo iremos a cenar y vuelves, no te demoras nada...

_ Claro que me demoro, por favor déjame sola...

_ Bella, cada vez comes menos... ¿que no te das cuenta?

_ Estoy bien, ahora sal de mi cuarto por favor...

_ No me iré hasta que no me acompañes...

_ ¡¿Que te sucede?! Primero casi me obligas a que debo estudiar y luego... ya no quieres que termine los trabajos, no me dejas en paz ni un solo día, ¡¿Que rayos te sucede?!

Trató de abrazarme, pero me corrí ágilmente...

_ No me toques, vete Jacob, por favor vete...

Y con eso se fue de mi habitación, me tenía histérica, lo más probable es que no terminara la maqueta para mañana... esto cada vez se complicaba más...

Habían veces que realmente me sentía deprimida, tenía una necesidad enorme de hablar con Alice, sabía perfectamente que Edward había contratado un investigador privado para buscarme, ya que había llegado hasta Jacob por su empleo, pero Jacob jamás le dijo dónde es que me encontraba. Habían días que extrañaba de sobre manera a Edward, lo amaba tanto, y diariamente pensaba en él, ¿habrá encontrado a alguien? ¿a una mujer buena? ¿estará feliz?... no lo sé, tampoco es que lo sabría algún día, pero realmente tenía la necesidad de encontrarlo y decirle cuánto es que lo amaba.

Las noches se hacían largas sin él, a tanta distancia, no podía creer que yo misma había sido la que lo había separado de mi, había sacado de mi vida a un familia entera, a gente de tan buen corazón, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme decentemente, de agradecerles, porque lo que más sentía hacia ellos, era eso una gratitud enorme por sacarme desde un infierno creado solo para mi.

Jacob sabía todo lo que había pasado, sabía por Todo lo que tuve que pasar, le había contado la verdad, por que sin eso, jamás entendería del porqué dos personas entraron a prisión por mis declaraciones... y como es de esperar me apoyó demasiado. ¿Porque toda la gente optaba por ayudarme?, en parte era lástima, él me dijo que sentía una responsabilidad porque de la noche a la mañana el me dejó, sin decirme dónde iba, y es que esa noche de tormenta en la cual acaecieron todos los hechos, simplemente él se fue a estudiar aquí, en Inglaterra, ya que había ganado una beca, y pudo terminar sus estudios en una universidad de prestigio. Mientras nosotros nos perdíamos en las llamas del infierno, mientras a mi me encerraban por "matar" a mi madre... Me había enterado de que fue él quien dio una declaración formal al tribunal respecto a su padre, fue el quien hace mucho me había encontrado y para salvarme de ese maniático, encerró a su propio padre, sin querer había dado con ese paradero, con querer había llegado a mi, me había estado buscando, y por cosas del destino me ayudó, en muchas más formas de las que literalmente puedo decir.

**Lo sé... me van a querer matar PERO LO SIENTO TANTO, jamás pensé que la inspiración me iba a hacer falta, pues si, no sabía como continuarlo, literalmente no sabía... pero ya ven encontré aquí algo por lo que sostenerme... y la verdad es que mis vacaciones siguen en pie, estaba en argentina! no podía escribir sin privacidad :D LO SIENTO DE VERAS...**

**Ahora... muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D :**

**_Novaly Izazaga de Brieff: muchas gracias querida, me alegraste tanto el día...**

**_ AVampireYouCan'tSweetOut: gracias mujer.**

**_Annilet: Siempre presente**

**_Alice Brandon Cullen: También siempre presente! gracias amiga :D**

**_ DarkmoonKari... en fin para todas ustedes!! muchos besos**

**espero y nos leamos pronto! bye!**

**Dejen sus comentarios!! no sean malitas**

**PD: Estoy escribiendo otra historia, que a mi parecer está muy buena.. les dejo el **

**Summary:**_ Jamás se lo esperarían, pero llegó el peor día de sus vidas, el día en que a Bella le arrebatan de sus propias manos a su hijo... ¿Podrán encontrarlo? ¿Porqué lo secuestraron? ¿Con que fin?... Ella estará dispuesta a dar su vida por la de su hijo... ¿Será suficiente?..._


	11. the Hardest Part, La parte más difícil

**Antes de que comiencen a leer, necesito que pongan estos temas, que quedan con la lectura... nos leemos abajo! **

**http:// ****www. goear**** .com ?v=d0aba27**

**Todo junto... ya saben!**

BPOV

Y la parte más difícil fue no volver corriendo a sus brazos la primera vez que me di cuenta que lo extrañaba..., la parte más difícil fue dejarlo ir sin saber dónde y con quién iría...

Y pasaron tantos días, tantas semanas y meses... en los cuales solo pensaba en él, y cada vez me repetía más y más de ¡¿porque me aleje?!, sí, sabía ahora con exactitud que lo amaba demasiado, y por esa misma razón lo había dejado ir.

Sabía que no se había olvidado de mi por la simple razón, que el día de mi cumpleaños, me llegó un presente de su parte, cada fecha 13 de septiembre recibía un regalo, hace 4 años que no volvía a ver su rostro pero siempre estaba presente en mis pensamientos, en mi mente, en la manera que siempre tenía de escribir sobre la agenda que él me había regalado ya hace mucho, porque me di cuenta a pesar de todo, que había sido mi fuerte en tantas cosas, y yo jamás se lo agradecí como debió ser...

Aunque en mis 4 años de universidad no tuve ninguna complejidad, sentía la necesidad de volver a mi país, de volver a encontrarme con él, pero por alguna extraña razón solo quería buscarlo, pero jamás que él me encontrara. Deseaba saber qué tal se encontraba, si Alice por fin se había casado con Jasper, si Emmett y Rosalie se habían quedado juntos al final, si Edward había encontrado a alguien tan bueno como él, si había sido feliz y si lo seguía siendo, por alguna extraña razón quería saber si aún pensaba en mi.

La parte más difícil fue tener que continuar como si no sintiera nada y tener que ser totalmente indiferente a todas las veces que intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Tener que alejarme tanto, pero a la vez querer estar tan cerca...

La parte más difícil fue tener que tratar de olvidarlo, y dar a entender que lo había olvidado, fingir que no lo recordaba y que escasamente me acordaba de él, tener que recordarme una y otra vez que él no había sido para mi, tener que repetírmelo incontables veces, pero aún así, mi corazón se oprimía por el solo hecho de recordar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando podía gritar de alegría al recibir sus regalos, tan bien empaquetados, tan finamente decorados, y sellados, tan delicadamente seleccionado, porque cada regalo era excepcional, único, que jamás volvería a encontrar y que inolvidablemente llegaba por las mañanas un 13 de septiembre con destino en Londres...

Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente sin ti...

Porque me di cuenta bastante tarde, de que siempre busqué una señal que me indicara que él no era para mi, que al fin y al cabo sólo quería dañarme, buscaba una señal de peligro que me advirtiera que yo no era suficiente...

"Pero me encantaría decirte en el estado en el cual estoy... cómo es que me encuentro en estos momentos, decidida a empezar una nueva vida, dejando la época de universidad para poder empezar mi etapa de madures y siendo una adulta, de poder enfrentar mi mayor miedo, que era enamorarme de ti, por que la verdad es que nunca quise alejarme de ti, cuando la verdad es que Te Amo, cuando la verdad es que te extraño... te extraño tanto..."

Hace un par de meses que tenía la necesidad de volver, y a finales de diciembre volvería, pasaría navidades junto a Jacob, y luego tendría que partir, había buscado mi departamento, había renovado mi pasaporte, había renovado mi vida buscando al fin mi independencia, económica y emocional, porque al fin y al cabo, regresaría para saber si estaba feliz, si había logrado que su carrera fuera más que exitosa, si vivía en su propio departamento, y si por fin estaría casado y viviendo con la mujer correspondiente, cuidando a sus hijos y viviendo felizmente con su familia en una hermosa casa...

Lo que es de mi, jamás lo hubiera esperado, es cierto que nunca tuve una relación con nadie, además de que siempre tenía el amor que sentía por Edward presente, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza estar con alguien más, es cierto que nunca llegué a conocerlos demasiado, pero para mi era suficiente.

Volvería a Estados Unidos el 28 de Diciembre, los pasajes habían salido de acuerdo para no tener problemas de embarque, ya que por esas fechas el aeropuerto se llenaba. Jacob iría a dejarme, ya que él no tenía intención de volver al país por el simple hecho de tener un buen trabajo. No recuerdo cuantas veces fue las que me pidió que no me fuera, que él me ayudaría, pero si seguía derrochando dinero en mi, juro que no lo soportaría, con haberme tenido en su casa había sido más que suficiente.

Lo extrañaría, se había convertido en muchos sentidos una persona confidente para mi, y siempre me encantaba tener que pasar tiempo con él, pero Jacob había encontrado a su media naranja y realmente me sentía de sobra en su casa, hace más de 2 años que estaba con Leah, era una persona muy reservada, pero nosotras nos habíamos llevado muy bien.

Me sentía renovada, como hace mucho no volvía a sentir, pero esta vez era demasiado distinto, no había arrancado de un lugar para esconderme en otro, había encontrado mi propio lugar, me encontraba arrendando un departamento, estaba trabajando en una de las compañías más denotadas de New York, y todo gracias a Jacob, quien me recomendó para el puesto que estaba vacante. Mientras me había costado toda una eternidad poder adaptar a Bongo a los nuevos horarios y a la nueva vivienda. Era una sensación de plenitud, volver después de tantos años, sabía que necesitaba verlo, pero también sabía que no era el momento.

EPOV

Nunca me pude olvidar de Bella, aunque sabía que sería inútil poder continuar mi vida, si cada pensamiento lo dedicaba a ella, cada vez se me hacía más difícil poder olvidarme, por que realmente no quería, no quería olvidarla jamás...

Me encontraba en New York sólo porque Alice me había pedido que fuera a pasar navidades y año nuevo con ellos, ya que hace más de 3 años que me había cambiado de hospital, cuando Alice decidió retirarse de la carrera para entrar a estudiar Diseño, y cuando me ofrecieron el puesto de director en el hospital de San Francisco.

Alice había formado una familia espectacular, finalmente se había casado con Jasper y se habían ido a vivir a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad (ver en mi perfil).

Pero no podía negarlo, extrañaba tanto a Bella, la amaba tanto, y me hacía tanta falta...

Cómo me hubiera gustado poder ayudarla, salir adelante junto a ella, estar presente mientras se recuperaba...

Cada vez iba más seguido allí donde solíamos gritar... Era un lugar reconfortante, siempre me imaginaba que de alguna manera podría oírme, aunque estuviera tan lejos. Es cierto, me había quedado prácticamente solo desde que Alice se casó con Jasper, el departamento que compartíamos me parecía enorme para mi, y se echaba tan en falta a Bella, que no podía seguir torturándome, viviendo en la misma casa donde ella estuvo algún día. Por lo que acepté la oferta de trabajo en San Francisco, por una parte amaba esa ciudad, era realmente hermosa, y por otra, me sentía increíblemente solo, por lo que decidí vivir mi soledad, en un lugar que no pudiera afectar de forma directa a mi familia.

Te extraño, la extraño, la extraño tanto, que jamás podía llegar a saber el tamaño del agujero que dejó en mi pecho con su partida, a pesar de saber que se encontraba bien, a pesar de saber que estaba feliz y estudiando, era demasiado egoísta como para querer que su felicidad fuera lejos de mi, deseaba volver a verla y decirle que jamás en mi vida podría hacerle daño, que jamás en mi vida podría tocarla sin su consentimiento... que jamás en mi vida podría dejar de amarla, aunque fuese un corto segundo.

Mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual refugiarme mientras pasaba la lluvia, la vi.

Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que la vi, que no podía creer que fuera ella, estaba caminando por la calle, la cual se encontraba llena de nieve y los autos no podían transitar por aquí, estaba nevando y literalmente estaba muriendo de frío, aunque a decir verdad estaba lloviendo mientras nevaba.

La vi de reojo, estaba entrando en una cafetería, o eso pensé yo, no lo podía creer, hace tantos años que esperaba volver a verla, volver a apreciar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, volver a estar cerca de ella, de su pequeña pero hermosa figura, de volver a tener sus labios sobre los míos...

En ese momento empecé a caminar como un idiota, hasta que la vi salir con una taza de café en la mano...

_ Bella...¡Bella!...

Se quedó completamente estática en su lugar, y yo no pude avanzar más, antes de darse la vuelta soltó el vaso, y al momento de ver su rostro, me di cuenta que estaba en shock, pero mis piernas no me respondían, me encontraba embobado viéndola después de tantos años, mi memoria no le había hecho justicia, ella era aún más bella de lo que recordaba...

En ese momento me di cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía avanzar, habíamos quedado completamente estáticos en nuestro lugar...

BPOV

Sí, se que estaba en la misma ciudad que él, sabía que se encontraba por unos días, pero jamás me imaginé encontrármelo a mitad de la calle, donde estábamos completamente empapados, y mirándonos como idiotas. Es que no había podido reaccionar a su voz, creí que cuando la escuché era una falsa alarma, una vez más mi imaginación, pero al darme la vuelta y ver su cara de sorpresa, me quedé en shock, no podía mover mis pies, aunque tampoco es que lo quisiera. Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego cuando me propuse ver cómo se encontraba, pero él no debería haberme encontrado a mi...

Lentamente se acercó, e instintivamente comencé a caminar en su dirección, esto no auguraba nada bueno...

Llegamos lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir el calor del otro, simplemente me parecía hermoso, en sus ojos me podía ver reflejada, tenía los ojos cristalinos, no se bien a que se debiese...

_ Esto no es real...

Pronunció, sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

_ No Edward... esto jamás debió pasar.

_ Bella ¿no sabes cuánto he esperado por ti? ¿No sabes que siempre esperé a que regresaras buscándome algún día?

Mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba delicadamente mi mejilla izquierda... se sentía tan bien, que instintivamente cerré los ojos.

_ Pero... no...

_ Shh...

_ Esto está mal...

_ Bella... Te Amo, ¿que hay de malo en eso?

_ Yo no te pertenezco... mi pasado es muy sucio...

En ese momento me di cuenta de que lágrimas traidoras corrían por mi cara, mientras sentía que la lluvia nos empapaba, estaba mojada hasta el tuétano, mis pies ni siquiera los sentía... aún así estando tan cerca de él, no podía estar mejor, ni siquiera podía sentir el frío calándome los huesos...

_ Nena... ¿No sabes que no me importa?... Solo intento mostrarte que lo mío es real...

_ No...

_ Que Dios me perdone... Pero yo me quité todo de encima... Quiero oír lo que tienes que decir de mi, oír si vas a vivir sin mi, oír lo que quieres ¿Que diablos es lo que quieres?

En ese momento mi resolución flaqueó al -5%, sabía que jamás podría vivir sin él, que lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, necesitaba una caricia suya... sus labios, sus delicadas manos sobre mis pómulos... Y ahí mientras la lluvia intentaba derribarnos, lo besé declinando todas mis fuerzas, lo bese delicadamente pero con toda la pasión que tenía dentro de mi, y aunque al principio sentí que se tensaba, no se demoró en devolverme el beso, me tomó por mi espalda baja, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba delicadamente mi cuello, y me acercaba aún más a él...

Nos separamos solo para mirarnos a los ojos, mientras cada uno trataba de acompasar la respiración...

_ ¿Que... Que fue eso?

_ Quería ilustrar que quiero arriesgarme a conocerte... porque... porque el miedo al fin cayó, al fin cedió...

En eso me tomó por la cintura en brazos, mientras yo apretaba mis piernas alrededor de la suya, empezamos a dar vueltas, mientras tarareaba una canción, la cual siempre me recordaba a Edward, y se la canté al oído...

_Cariño, tu eres la roca sobre la cual estoy parada,_

_Y vengo aquí para hablar,_

_Espero que entiendas..._

_Ojos verdes..._

_Si, el proyector brilla sobre ti_

_¿Como podría rechazarte alguien?_

_Llegué aquí con una carga,_

_Y me siento más liguera desde que te conocí,_

_Y bebe deberías saber_

_Que nunca podría continuar sin ti..._

_Ojos verdes..._

_Cariño, eres el mar sobre el cual floto,_

_Y vine aquí para hablar,_

_Creo que deberías saber..._

_Ojos verdes,_

_Eres a quien quería encontrar,_

_Y cualquiera que intente rechazarte,_

_Debería estar loca..._

_ Te amo tanto Bella... ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!...

Mientras me miraba el rostro y sonreíamos idiotamente, solo en ese momento nos dimos cuenta que habíamos caído a la nieve, y que la lluvia cada vez era más potente, no había nadie en la calle, ya era de noche y solo nos alumbraba un farol.

Empezamos a reír mientras el tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, y comenzaba a besarme delicadamente, pegaba sus labios sutilmente a los míos, y me quedé petrificada al darme cuenta que sus ojos brillaban lo suficiente como para estar llorando...

_ Te esperé tanto tiempo... que creí que jamás volverías...

_ Me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti... no puedo.

Estuvimos solo un tiempo más mirándonos hasta que empecé a tiritar.

_ Mi vida, debemos regresar, estás empapada...

_ Tú también, te vas a resfriar... podemos volver a mi departamento, sé que ya no vives aquí...

En eso me sonrió de lado, dándome su mejor ángulo, aún así sentía mis manos grandes y frías, no podía siquiera mover bien los dedos...

_ Está bien, mi auto está cruzando la calle, vamos...

Me tomó por la cintura mientras sentía su frío brazo tratando de hacer fricción en mi espalda, realmente estábamos congelados y no nos dimos cuenta porque estábamos literalmente en otro mundo...

Le señalé dónde tenía que doblar y nos bajamos a mi departamento, cada vez sentía menos las extremidades de mi cuerpo. llegamos a mi piso, y comencé a sacarme el abrigo apresuradamente, cuando me di cuenta de que ¿que le pasaría a Edward para que se secara?, fui a dejar mi ropa mojada a la lavandería mientras cogía dos toallas para secarnos. Sentí a Bongo ladrarle a Edward mientras me daba un ataque de risa.

_ ¿Porqué te ríes? ¿es tuyo?

Se refería a Bongo...

_ Si, mi hermano me lo regalo hace un tiempo, me río porque te ladra, y te ladra porque te desconoce...

_ Si, eso pensé...

_ Bongo, ven perro bonito, te daré algo para que comas...

Le tendí la toalla a Edward, y me fui llamando a Bongo para que lo dejara en paz, mientras le servía un plato con su comida.

volví donde estaba Edward, que se encontraba solo con una polera que utilizaba bajo su camisa, ya que para estas fechas hacía demasiado frío para andar desabrigados, se encontraba sin zapatos y sin calcetines.

_ Lo siento es que estoy empapado...

_ No te preocupes, creo que me iré a cambiar y luego vuelvo, estas en tu casa...

Volví a mi habitación buscando principalmente algo cómodo y abrigador, mientras buscaba una polera lo suficientemente grande para Edward, cuando siento que toca la puerta y venía con dos tazas de café.

_ Creo que te hace falta una tasa de café, para entrar en calor...

_ Gracias, toma, es lo más grande que tengo para que te pongas... puedes cambiarte en el baño...

_ Gracias...

En eso, tomé un sorbo del café, que estaba delicioso, y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, mientras me daba cuenta de que tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, lo cual hacía que mi tarea se complicara enormemente.

Después de lograr cambiarnos y recostarnos en el sillón, nos quedamos bastante tiempo sin habla, el acariciaba tiernamente mi brazo pensando que aún podía tener frío, pero la verdad es que tapados hasta el cuello y con él a mi lado, no me importaba nada más...

_ Yo... Edward, se que fui una estúpida por correr de tu lado, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas... pensé que no te amaba... lo siento tanto...

_Amor... no te preocupes, lo mejor es que sanaste gran parte de tu herida, aunque claro no fue a mi lado...

_ Por eso Edward, fui estúpida, debería haberme quedado contigo...

_ Ya no importa, sacaste tu carrera, eres una mujer independiente, y muy fuerte, y lo más importante es que estamos juntos...

_ Te amo tanto... no sabes cuánto te extrañaba...

Y volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mis párpados, mis pómulos, mi nariz, hasta que llegó a mi boca, era una sed inmensa de él, me besó lentamente, delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua, tratándome como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase... sin siquiera lograr ser brusco y pidiendo permiso en cada acto.

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde hablando de casi todo lo que habíamos hecho en estos 5 años, había dejado pasar tantas cosas, como que Alice se casó, y tenía una pequeña de 1 año, Emmett estaba comprometido con Rosalie, pero no estaban en el país, Carlisle había hecho una fundación para la mujer, después de todo lo que pasé, le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza y optó por una opción más saludable. Mientras que Edward se había cambiado de ciudad, había estado sometido al trabajo y casi no descansaba, era el director del hospital, estuvo componiendo algunos temas en el piano, pero dijo que no se le daba bien, se había comprado un departamento que hasta ahora aún no le gustaba y pensaba venderlo, me comentó sobre mis regalos, si aún los tenía, y empezamos a hablar de uno en especial, el primero, un medallón en el cual habían palabras que aún no entendía, más sabía a qué se refería...

_ Bueno, no quise ser persistente, pero regalarte esto me había dejado bastante más tranquilo sabiendo que siempre tendrías presente que te amo. Reza Je T'Aime, que significa en francés Te Amo.

Sabía en estos momentos la veracidad de sus palabras, y cada vez me golpeaban con más fuerza, porque siempre había dejado pasar el amor que me profesaba...

_ Mi querido Ojos Verdes... yo también Te Amo...

Y con eso nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche, por lo que nos encontrábamos bastante cansados, me recosté en su pecho, me abrazó y jamás me soltó... de hecho no permitiría que jamás me soltara...

**u.u me encanta este capítulo... bueno los temas son de coldplay y las traducciones quedan a la perfección con mis palabras, sobre todo Green Eyes, dedicado a Edward! ¿Que les pareció?**

**Quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que se preocupó por mi mientras cae la información sobre el Terremoto, me encuentro muy bien, pero es no quiere decir que me siento en el computador sin hacer nada a fumarme un cigarro, nop, he ido a ayudar con todo lo que he podido hacer! **

**Bueno muchas gracias gente! se nota el cariño!**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, que me harían más que feliz... :D**

**Se les quiere un montón..**

**Besos**

**Lucy!**

**Pd: aún queda para el final, lo mejor se viene con el Lemmon :D**


	12. Es fácil entenderlo

**Gracias a todas por sus Reviews de verdad, me hicieron tan feliz!**

**Bueno aquí por fin el capitulo con Lemmon, luego vendrán más largos y con mucho mucho Lemmon, por ahora empecemos con algo suave...**

**TODO PERTENECE A SM... :D (lean abajo por fa)**

"_**Nunca conoció la Gloria en cuestiones del Amor**_**"**

**EPOV**

Su canto retumbaba en mis oídos mientras la tenía entre mis brazos, ella dormía plácidamente y mi mirada se quedó detenida en sus facciones.

Se notaba tan tranquila, tan pasiva que en mi vida me hubiera enterado de su cruel pasado.

Se había convertido en toda una eternidad estos años sin ella, sentía su caliente hálito acariciar mi rostro y es como si todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados hubiera desaparecido por completo, pero la verdad es que los actos estaban presentes, ya que lo que tenía en mi vida tendría que remediarlo si quería seguir a su lado.

**BPOV**

No encontraba razón alguna para explicar todo lo que sentía, de hecho no quería explicar cada sentimiento, porque sentía que de esa manera jamás se irían.

Nos encontrábamos pasada la media noche, en medio del acantilado, donde solíamos ir, a donde solíamos gritar, allí, justo en este lugar donde tantas veces regresábamos y siempre volvían nuestros gritos.

Habíamos salido un rato fuera de la casa, ya que estaba abarrotada de gente por ser año nuevo. Lo habíamos celebrado juntos, con su familia, amistades, y la gran mayoría de personas que había dejado hace ya tantos años.

La pequeña Madeline había estado jugando casi todo el tiempo con Edward, amaba tanto a su tío, y Edward realmente se mostraba encantado al tenerla en brazos, mientras Alice me comentaba todo el desarrollo de su boda, y así tantas cosas, que ya no recordaba ni la mitad de lo que me había dicho, que se mudó, cambió de carrera, Jasper era un padre excelente, que me extrañaba demasiado, si me quedaría con su hermano... y así una eternidad de cosas. Hasta que realmente me sentía agobiada de estar celebrando y abrazando a tanta gente, por lo que me sentía demasiado cansada, y una vez más Edward me había invitado a un lugar maravilloso, alcanzamos a apreciar los fuego artificiales que se daban en la ciudad, y lo maravilloso que era estar frente a un lugar tan poblado pero a la vez donde nos encontrábamos era un silencio único, un silencio acogedor. Mientras estábamos sentados en el pasto, yo me encontraba recargada en Edward, el cual estaba vestido de etiqueta por la ocasión y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, e instintivamente yo cerraba los ojos, mientras besaba mis labios, apasionadamente, demostrando toda la necesidad que sentía, mostrando todo aquel amor que tanto necesitaba dar.

Esa noche, fue distinta, los dos comenzamos una danza en nuestros labios, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron, nos acercamos hasta más no poder, y lentamente sentía cómo el fuego recorría mi piel, calentaba mi cuerpo y hacía que quisiera sentir sus caricias aún más. De repente y sin explicación alguna, me alejé de él, Edward me quedó mirando asombrado, y considerablemente se sonrojó.

_ Perdón...

_ No, está bien... no sé que me sucedió...

_ Bella, quiero que nuestra relación valla lentamente, a tu andar y no que tú te acomodes al mío...

En ese momento lo besé intensamente, mientras se quedaba pasmado mirándome.

_ Estoy lista Edward, se supone que mi pasado no tiene porqué afectarme en estos momentos, mucho menos en mi futuro...

_ Lo sé... Lo siento mucho...

Pero ya nada importaba, estábamos envueltos en un manto de amor, de pasión y finalmente quería dejarme llevar hasta donde pudiera ser soportable.

Nos deleitamos besándonos, era una danza que en mi vida había sentido, era demasiado suave pero a la vez muy apasionado, me daba cuenta de que Edward trataba de ser lo suficientemente delicado conmigo.

Estábamos recostados sobre la hierba, Estábamos agitados, y Edward estaba sobre mi, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría, porque en realidad lo esperaba, más que nada necesitaba sacar todo este temor que llevaba dentro, y sabía que el indicado y único sería Edward.

_ Bella... creo que este no es el mejor lugar...

_ Lo es, aquí es perfecto Edward... además ya no tengo miedo...

Era cierto, no le tenía miedo a él, por lo demás el lugar era el indicado, había sido la primera vez que compartí de verdad con él, que me di cuenta de que podía confiar, de que en realidad sentía algo muy profundo por él.

Se colocó encima de mi, sin poner todo su peso en el proceso, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero él llevaba la batuta, y prefería que él me guiara puesto que yo era totalmente inexperta. Me miró a los ojos, a sabiendas de su pregunta asentí, y comenzó a recorrer cada recóndito lugar de mi rostro, suavemente como si una pluma lo acariciara, bajó lentamente hasta mis labios, mientras los delineaba lentamente con su pulgar, recorrió mis ojos y besó cada uno, bajó hasta mis brazos, mientras su nariz bajaba por mi cuello, y dejaba una fina línea invisible que me hacía cosquillas. Poco a poco se dedicó a despojarme de mi ropa, bajó lentamente las tiras de mi vestido por mis brazos, y yo sentía que mis manos sudaban más de lo normal.

Había querido que fuese aquí por la intensidad de mis pesadillas al estar en un cuarto, siempre que me encontraba encerrada en uno, mientras dormía, podía jurar que sentía los pasos provenientes del pasillo, y que cada vez se acercaban más hacia mi...

El aire libre sería distinto, además que nadie llegaría hasta acá arriba.

Edward comenzó a besar mi clavícula, y cada vez sentía que el vestido bajaba más de la cuenta, su respiración era agitada, igual que la mía, solo que era demasiado distinto, para mi sería la primera vez con el hombre que yo quiero...

Lentamente bajo el cierre, y el vestido llegó hasta las caderas, no traía sujetador por lo que de inmediato quedaron a su merced. Edward comenzó a bajar besando mis pechos, lentamente besaba y dejaba un pequeño hormigueo en mi estómago que jamás en mi vida había sentido, sus manos recorrían delicadamente mis brazos hasta que llegaban a mis muñecas, besó mi ombligo y cuando iba a bajar más, sentí un respingo que salía de mi boca, no lo tomó en cuenta supuse yo, hasta que sentí que estaba totalmente desnuda sobre la manta que estaba en el pasto. Me sentía tan expuesta a él, pero no tenía pudor alguno, el admiraba codiciosamente cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que empezó a desvestirse para quedar en las mismas condiciones que yo me encontraba en estos momentos, me dediqué a admirar su figura, su pecho, sus músculos y su rostro, que no quitaba la vista del mío, por si alguna extraña razón yo quisiera detenerme, pero la verdad es que me carcomía la curiosidad y el nerviosismo.

De a poco sentí cómo se colocaba completamente desnudo encima de mi, una extraña sensación me recorrió completamente la columna, pero sabía que no era por frío, de hecho sentía que cada vez entrábamos más en calor.

Comenzamos a besarnos, y Edward comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, sentía una excitación única, la primera y realmente era fabuloso, no quería pensar en nada más, tenía una necesidad de cerrar los ojos, pero por miedo jamás lo hice.

Sentí cómo se introducía dentro de mi, mientras sentía mis manos por voluntad propia volar hacia su espalda, iba lento, despacio, temiendo a ser rechazado, temiendo tal como yo temía salir corriendo por lejanos recuerdos. Llegó hasta más no poder, y sin más nos miramos fijamente, no tenía palabras ni él tampoco, nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, mientras comenzaba nuestro vaivén de caderas, completamente exentos de la realidad, nos introdujimos en un calor pasional, de ese que jamás hasta este momento fui partícipe, en el cuál él tenía un movimiento tan rítmico, suave pero a la vez excitante, que no podía contener lo gemidos, Edward los acallaba gustoso besándome hasta quedar sin respiración, llegamos a fundirnos en uno solo, no podía oír nada más que no fuera su nombre salir de mis labios, y cada vez sentía que llegaría al cielo, junto con cada embestida de Edward; hasta que sentí que todo dentro de mi explotó, viendo mil colores, y sin fuerzas logré cerrar los ojos, agotada y muerta de felicidad, sólo lo veía a él mientras cerraba mis pesados párpados, sentía que lentamente se retiraba de mi interior y me cobijaba bajo sus brazos, cubría mi cuerpo y comenzaba a tararear una canción desconocida en mi oído, mientras empecé a reír tontamente...

_ ¿De que te ríes?

_ ¿No es lo mejor que nos ha pasado?

_ Coincido contigo, pero lo que vendrá será mucho mejor...

_ ¿Así y qué vendrá?

_ No lo sé... pero estoy seguro que será aún mejor. Te amo preciosa...

_ Y yo a ti...

Y con eso comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, él acariciaba cada parte de mi anatomía, y delineaba lentamente como una pluma mi columna, lograba hacerme cosquillas... Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

_ Dios... creo que deberíamos irnos.

_ Si han bajado las temperaturas...

Y comenzó a subir lentamente mi vestido mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mis brazos, me abrazó por la espalda y colocó su rostro en mi hombro, mientras nos quedamos contemplando la oscuridad de la ciudad, quedaban solo las farolas prendidas, y no había nadie pero absolutamente nadie en las calles.

Llegamos a eso de las 5 de la mañana a mi departamento, estaba totalmente exhausta, y me di cuenta de que Edward también lo estaba. Me tomó por la cintura y nos encaminamos hasta mi habitación.

No demoré nada en cambiarme puesto que sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer por el cansancio, Edward me esperaba recostado y mirándome todo el tiempo, como si mi cuerpo fuera lo más interesante que había en estos momentos en el mundo, hasta que finalmente caí rendida en su pecho, fue lo más sorprendente del mundo, los sentía tan mío, tan irreal, que simplemente me dediqué a aspirar su aroma sin poder creer mi realidad.

Me desperté agitada, sin saber dónde rayos me encontraba, tenía la frente perlada por el sudor, y mis manos temblaban por la horrible pesadilla que acechaba mis sueños. Sentí que alguien se removía a mi lado, e instintivamente me levanté desesperada.

¡Que estúpida! sólo era Edward, empezaba a recordar toda la noche anterior... Lo había despertado y me miraba totalmente extrañado, pero no podía reaccionar había sido algo tan latente y poderoso en mi interior que me retuvo por largo tiempo de regresar a la cama: Me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin razón sentía que apretaban fuertemente mi pecho, me quedaba sin respiración hasta que sentía cómo codiciaban cada parte de éste y lo tocaban con furia, era James quien se encontraba encima de mi y yo sin poder gritar... él había vuelto desde lo más profundo de mi consciencia para volver a hacerme daño...

Sentía a Edward coger mis brazos y llevarme de vuelta.

_ Todo estará bien amor... jamás dejaré que te pase nada...

¿Pero cómo el podía prometer algo que, en realidad lo que me hacía daño era mi consciencia y no algo específicamente físico?

En eso que él susurraba tantas cosas en mi oído y me tranquilizaba volví a caer en los brazos de morfeo, en los brazos de aquel que me dediqué a amar en silencio por tanto tiempo, y que por fin a la vez que yo lo amaba, mi amor era correspondido.

**EPOV**

Sabía de sobra que estas caricias tan pronunciada y los besos tan fuera de si, nos llevarían a algo más, pero no tenía razón para no ser así, no tenía derecho a decirle que no cuando yo también lo estaba deseando, quería que por primera vez fuera mía, que esa primera vez en la cual ella realmente sintiera algo, fuera conmigo, en la cual ella fuera partícipe y no que fuera contra su voluntad. Me daba cuenta cómo su mirada recorría cada facción de mi rostro y no podía parar de acariciar ni un momento el de ella, era todo lo que un día soñé, todo lo que había deseado en mi vida, estar por fin con la mujer que amaba y tratarla como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

Comencé a desvestirla, con miedo a que en algún momento me rechazara, con miedo a saber que ella no estaba ahí y que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando habría mis ojos, me encontraba con los de ella tan despabilados y llenos de sí, que no podía parar mi instinto animal de hacerla completamente mía, porque ella jamás había conocido la gloria en cuestiones del amor, y quería ser el primero en desnudarla, pero no de cuerpo si no de alma.

Todo estaba agitado, sentía sus manos en mi espalda, sentía su hálito sobre mi rostro, la sentía por todos lados. La veía a ella y admiraba el poder que tenía sobre mi, el poder que tenía sobre ella, notaba cómo sus manos sudaban, cómo se sentía bastante intranquila bajo mi cuerpo, cómo es que no dudaba de hacer el amor, pero aún así tenía suficiente miedo como para lograr detenerme.

Logré quitarle todo rastro de ropa, nos entorpecían, no lograba contemplar la magnitud de su belleza, por lo que no tardé el seguirla, y finalmente con la mayor lentitud que pude, me introduje en ella, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte, esperando que me gritara que parara, pero nunca sucedió, veía su rostro contorcionado por la pasión, por el éxtasis de nuestro amor. Necesitaba de su elixir, sus besos, sus caricias recorrer mi espalda, de su dulce aroma mientras sentía sus gemidos sobre mi boca, me faltaban manos para recorrer al mismo tiempo su cuerpo, me sentía codicioso, pero a la vez crecía un sentimiento de correspondencia con Bella, por que al fin y al cabo habíamos terminados en el mismo lugar donde empezamos, en el mismo lugar donde ella cada vez gritaba por sus penas, por sus dolores tan infinitamente profundos e incapaces de borrar. Y una vez más estábamos los dos aquí, pero por una razón pura de amor.

Sentía cada vez su cavidad más estrecha, sabía que llegaríamos a un orgasmo jamás descrito, uno que nos llevaría a los dos al cielo en una misma nube de inconsciencia, mientras estallaba dentro de ella, mientras seguíamos sin respiración y con nuestros corazones a mil por hora.

Lentamente fui saliendo de lo que ahora me pertenecía por completo, aunque en realidad no quisiera escaparme jamás, y nunca dejar de sentirla, pero notaba lo exhausta que se encontraba y que en cualquier momento caería rendida en mis brazos.

La cobijé en mi pecho, mientras sentía que comenzaba a reír, no pude evitar reírme junto a ella después de sus comentarios, jamás creí haberla sentido tan mía y tan perfecta.

Después de tantas horas, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba bajando considerablemente nuestra temperatura, por lo que comencé a vestirla lentamente, dedicándole a cada parte de su cuerpo mi mirada, para no perderme jamás en la belleza de su piel.

Me había quedado dormido junto a ella, luego que llegamos a su departamento, aunque fácilmente podía decir que me quedé observándola lo que nos restaba de noche, su piel tan suave, sus finas curvas, sus delicadas extremidades...

Hasta que desperté por que desapareció de mis brazos, y sabía perfectamente la razón, ella jamás había estado cómoda con una persona tan cerca de ella, Bella aún tenía esas horrorosas pesadillas, aún temía por alguien...

¿Quien puede hacer desaparecer a tu mayor pesadilla si te frustró toda tu vida?

Ella sufría internamente, en silencio, en esas partes dónde nadie más que ella podía intervenir, dónde alguien tan impotente como yo jamás llegaría a descubrir, pero no por eso me daría por vencido. Necesitaba estar a su lado, volver a acallar todo sus monstruos, volver a liquidarlos para jamás dejarlos salir de nuevo.

¿Sería suficiente el amor que sentía por Bella para destruir todo su amargo pasado?

**Lo sé chicas lo siento tanto, pero en Chile no están bien las cosas, y a cada rato se me corta la luz, y hasta hace unos pocos días recién me llegó internet, ni si quiera tenía teléfono... no es mi culpa ): pero de verdad lo siento.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como dije arriba es solo un comienzo, para explicar del porqué Bella permitió todo esto! :DD**

**Mil gracias por todo, son lo mejor chicas!**

**Espero sus comentarios :D ya sean bueno o malo :D no me enojo ¬¬' jaja no es mentira! bueno mil besos! y nos leemos pronto.**


	13. Oh! Darling You Were Wonderful Tonight

**Lo siento xD se que me demoré, pero ya saben la inspiración se va...**

**Todo pertenece a SM (: **

BPOV

Esa mañana desperté por le molesto sonido del celular de Edward.... Sonaba y sonaba, y para no despertarlo lo cogí y salí al salón para atender... en el registro de llamadas rezaba "Tanya".

_ ¿Bueno?

_ ¿Edward?

_ No, no, ¿Quien habla?

_ Soy Tanya, ¿me puedes dar con Edward por favor?

_ El... el está durmiendo en estos momentos, creo que no podrá contestar...

¿Celos?, sí, Dios, ¿quién era esta mujer?

_ ¿Y qué diablos haces tú con su teléfono? Bueno, dile que me llamé en cuanto... mm... esté listo.

Y cortó. sin poder creerlo, me fui directo a la habitación, el aún seguía plácidamente dormido... Me entraron ganas de decirle que él jamás podría contestarle, ¿pero y si él ya había construido su vida?, con otra mujer... Edward me lo hubiera dicho ¿No?

Me sentía temerosa, desplazada, y hasta engañada.

Fui directo a la cocina por un café, tratando de despejar mi mente de lo recién acaecido, tenía abrazadas mis piernas, y estaba completamente ensimismada en lo sucedido anoche, me había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, había sido un símbolo de amor el haber estado con él, algo completamente de mi parte, valiente, pues jamás hubiera podido entregarme a otro hombre como lo hice con él... por que en Edward confiaba plenamente, pero esta llamada había desencajado en mi un punto en contra, y eso gritaba en mi interior volver a vivir con desconfianza...

Edward despertó al rato después, no lo sentí, sólo reaccioné cuando el beso mi cuello por la espalda.

_ Buenos días cariño...

¿Como podía reaccionar frente a él? ¿Como si no sucediera nada?

_ Hola...

_ Mmm, ¿Lograste dormir bien?

_ Edward... alguien ha llamado a tu celular... Lo siento, no quise contestarlo, pero al parecer era importante...

_ ¿Importante?, ¿Quien era?

_ Una chica llamada ¿Tanya?...

No logré mirarlo los ojos, por temor de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, de la que más temía, que era encontrarlo mintiéndome...

_ Bella... ella es solo...

Lo corté de inmediato, sin querer saber en realidad el valor de sus palabras...

_ Dijo que la llamarás... Debe estar esperando a que la llames... me iré a vestir para ir a trabajar, nos vemos luego...

Entré al dormitorio, destinada a borrar cada palabra que de sus labios salieron alguna vez, pero no podía olvidar la intensidad de su mirada mientras me retiraba.

Me duché, tan ensimismada que no podía creer el valor de no poder derramar ni una sola lágrima, tenía tantos fracasos en mi vida, como para pensar en volver a caer en un pozo oscuro, tenía tanto miedo de perder a Edward, pero sin duda alguna, tendría que volver a dejarlo ir, y la rabia me consumía internamente por volver a dejarlo entrar en mi vida, y aún más que eso, por que él estaba clavado en mis pensamientos, en mi cuerpo, en mi mente y hasta en mi alma...

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta para irme al trabajo, mientras veía a Edward aún hablando por celular, hizo el intento de colgar, pero me despedí con una sonrisa totalmente fingida y salí directo a mi auto.

No lograba concentrarme, tenía tantos proyectos en mente como en mi trabajo, necesitábamos construir edificios, tenía que hacer planos, y realmente necesitaba una escapatoria para mis malos ratos. Por lo que opté por despejar mi mente y trabajar en lo que restaba del día, estaba agotada, exhausta, por no decir menos... No quería más guerra.

Edward marcó varias veces mi número, y en cada llamada estaba indecisa, me dolía no poder hablar con él de manera tan natural como siempre lo fue, pero el sentirme no correspondida, era mayor que aquel que me decía que él tenía una buena excusa.

Llegué a mi departamento a eso de las 11 de la noche, no podía creer la soledad que me abrumó al entrar y no sentir su presencia cerca de mi mi. Bongo como siempre estaba desesperado y solo pude alegrarme al ver cómo corría directo en mi dirección, le di de comer, lo bañé y luego de eso, me cambié de ropa y me fui directo a mi cama, estaba toda desordenada, pero no me di el tiempo de ordenarla, me acosté y como siempre Bongo se recostó en mis pies.

Desperté temprano en la mañana por los insistentes golpes de la puerta principal, Bongo ladraba y no se callaba, por lo que tomé mi bata y fui a abrir la puerta.

Era Alice, y traía consigo a Madeline, la pequeña de Alice...

_ Alice... ¿Pero qué haces tan temprano aquí?

_ Bueno Bella... ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Si claro, lo siento...

Hice pasar a Alice, mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa y me lavaba.

Me senté junto a ella en el sofá y me di cuenta de que Madeline jugaba con Bongo en el piso, la tomé en brazos y ella me sonrió, era una pequeña preciosa.

La acomodé en mi regazo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

_ Bella... necesito hablar contigo.

_ Creo que por eso estás aquí Alice.

_ Lo sé, Edward se fue esta mañana a San Francisco, tubo que regresar a su trabajo.

En ese momento sentí el peso de las palabras, fue como una ducha de agua fría, había vuelto por la estúpida llamada...

_ Creo que era obvio que él tenía que volver ¿no?, el traba allá Alice...

_ Me contó lo que pasó ayer, y estás equivocada, él no te está dejando y tampoco volvió porque tiene a otra persona consigo allá...

_ ¡¿Entonces porque?! ¿ah? porque realmente no lo entiendo...

_ Bella... intentó hablar contigo ayer... pero jamás respondiste a sus llamadas, quería despedirse...

_ ¿No volverá?... o sea... ¡¿No volverá?!

_ No lo sé...

_ Si algo lo detiene a volver, es porque es de importancia Alice, no puedes negarme eso...

_ Pero no es por ella, Tanya es solo una colega de trabajo, Edward volvió porque ocurrió una emergencia, y cómo él es Director del hospital tenía que estar presente...

_ Lo entiendo... ¡No realmente no lo entiendo!... Alice, Me hace dudar de él, ¿No lo ves?, suficiente tengo con todas las dudas que hay en mi vida, él o ella acaban de sumar una más, pero esta es peor... Me entregué a él... y desaparece. ni si quiera sé si volverá... Él tiene todo construido allá, no creo que deje su vida solo para estar conmigo...

_ ¿Tu la dejarías por él?

_ Recién la estoy empezando... y había preferido empezarla junto a él.

_ Él está dispuesto a dejar todo... no le gusta vivir solo allá, solo se fue para que mi madre no tuviera que mirar el daño que tú dejaste al irte...

Eso dolió... inconscientemente Alice había dicho lo que Edward no se atrevió, y la verdad dolía.

_ Lo siento Bella... Pero es cierto, ahora ve, arréglate que tenemos un largo viaje que hacer.

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

_ ¿Esperas que él solucione todo?, él es el que está inseguro de tus sentimientos, por tu pasado digo, pero tú no ¿Verdad? sabes que jamás te haría daño, y si esa cualquiera de Tanya llamó y te contestó así, fue solo por que está celosa de que Edward te prefirió a ti y no a ella...

_ ¿La conoces?

_ Como la palma de mi mano... ahora vamos que se nos irá el vuelo...

En eso sentí la gran presión crecer en mi pecho, era cierto, Edward siempre fue el que me juró amor eterno mientras yo... yo jamás había hecho algo productivo con nuestro amor.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para tomar el avión.

_ Bueno que esperamos...

_ Bella, tienes que ir tú, no puedo acompañarte.

_ ¿Que? pero si tú...

_ Lo sé, sé que te dije que era nuestro vuelo, pero es tú viaje, no el mío, ahora ve, que llegarás tarde...

_ ¿Y qué haré? no conozco nada, ni siquiera dónde es que trabaja...

_ El hospital se llama "San Francisco General Medical Center", Adiós...

_ Gracias Alice, eres la mejor.

_ Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ahora vete vete, que llegarás tarde.

Y con eso corrí, llevaba solamente mi cartera, ni una sola maleta a la mano. Por eso cuando entré y me pidieron dejar mis bolsos el guardia se sorprendió.

_ Solo voy por hoy... usted sabe...

Me quedó mirando mientras alzaba una ceja y sonreía.

_ Que le valla bien Srta.

_ ¡Gracias!

Y corrí otra vez, porque esto cada vez se estaba transformando más en una de esas películas... donde casi no llegas y pierdes el vuelo y sale todo mal.

Me encontraba desorientada a penas bajé del avión, había sido un viaje de más de 5 horas y estaba agotada, me encontraba esperando el Bus que me llevaría a San Francisco, esa ciudad que tanto aguardaba por mi llegada.

A penas llegué le pregunté al encargado de los boletos por el Hospital, me dio los nombres de las calles, pero definitivamente no conocía nada. Me encontraba aún más desorientada.

Tomé un taxi, que según el conductor me dejaría fuera del Hospital, tuve que confiar plenamente en él, si no, no llegaría muy lejos por mis conocimientos acerca de esta ciudad.

Me bajé del taxi dejándole una propina más que suficiente, el conductor que sonrió y me deseó buena suerte, le agradecí de sobremanera, ya que realmente la necesitaría.

El Hospital rezaba en su más grande amplitud "San Francisco General Medical Center", Edward tendría que estar dentro, ¡Por favor Dios! solo te lo pido por esta vez...

Me recorrí casi todo el hospital para encontrar la oficina del Director, fui a informaciones y me dieron las indicaciones, pero realmente era tan grande que definitivamente estaba perdida. Subí hasta el 4º piso, pero definitivamente no era ahí, Maternidad... Bajé al 2º piso, y pude ver un mapa que denotaba todas las indicaciones en cada sección, hasta que finalmente logré encontrar la ubicación de su oficina, me sudaban las manos, no sabía exactamente que le diría, aunque sabía todas las razones por las cuales me encontraba allí. Llegué, y fuera de la oficina estaba una secretaria.

_ Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra el Dr. Cullen?

_ ¿De parte de quién?

_ Isabella, Isabella Swan.

_ No, el Dr. no se encuentra en estos momentos...

Me miró de pies a cabeza, hasta que se me prendió la ampolleta.

_ ¿Eres Tanya?

_ Si, quien más...

_ Bueno, está o no me quieres dejar entrar.

_ Esa es información confidencial señorita, por favor retírese... ya le dije que el Dr. no se encontraba.

_ Escúchame bien... esto es urgente...

_ Tendré que llamar a seguridad si no se retira...

_ ¿Quien es Tanya?

Acababa de salir Edward de atrás de su puerta, lucía un tanto cansado, con ojeras que reflejaban todo su estrés, y no pude pronunciar palabra al ver sus ojos hinchados.

_ esta señorita no quiere entender que usted no la puede atender...

_ Esta señorita necesita hablar contigo Edward...

En ese momento su cara reflejó la incredulidad de su corazón, del saber que yo estaba ahí, en ese momento no me podía creer que yo hubiera dudado un segundo de su verdadero amor.

_ Bella...

_ ¿Podemos hablar?

_ Por supuesto... pero en un lugar más privado.

Edward miró de reojo a Tanya, quien nos observaba boquiabierta, mientras mi estómago quería devolver todo por los nervios.

Edward tomó sus cosas, tomó mi mano y salimos del Hospital.

Se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo cerca, y al parecer el se sentía de la misma manera, ya que llevaba una sonrisa que supuse reflejaba la mía.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al lado del conductor.

_ ¿Donde iremos?

_ A un lugar maravilloso...

En esos miraba constantemente la ciudad, era preciosa, y Edward iba encantado relatándome tanta belleza, donde el pasó tanto tiempo refugiado.

Subimos a la cima de su departamento, de esos donde se puede contemplar toda la ciudad, me di cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas de Edward se encontraban allí, como su guitarra, latas de cerveza, cajetillas de cigarros, y un sillón enorme, donde lo más probable era el mejor lugar para sentarse donde se pudiera contemplar toda la magnificencia de el "Golden Gate".

_ Wow, veo que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí...

Me miró risueño y nervioso, se rascó la cabeza.

_ Si bueno, es un lugar solitario y cómodo...

_ Ya veo...

Le sonreí mientras caminaba a paso lento, me apoyé en la orilla y observé la altura que tenía, Dios, no sé porqué lo hice, pero me volvieron a dar ganas de devolver todo.

Me di la vuelva bruscamente, y Edward me observó ceñudo.

_ Lo siento, me da miedo mirar hacia abajo.

Se acercó lentamente, con la intención reflejada en sus ojos de besarme, pero antes de todo, necesitaba poder explayarme sin ser interrumpida. Coloqué una mano en su pecho, antes de que ese momento fuera arrebatado por la pasión que estaba subiendo en mis venas al contemplarlo a la luz de la ciudad.

_ Espera... necesito hablar antes...

Me miró serio, y me dio miedo observar cómo sus facciones se contraían por la angustia.

_ Solo... necesito que sepas que Te Amo Edward, quiero tener una vida junto a ti, quiero que seas mi amigo, mi amante, mi novio... mi todo, es una necesidad tenerte cerca de mi, Eres todo para mi, ayer no soporté la angustia de habernos separado, aunque solo fuera un día, pero dolió el creer que tenías a alguien esperando por ti en este lugar, quizás a alguien a quien querías... y mi seguridad flaqueó en ese momento...

No sé cómo fui tan estúpida de olvidarme todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas...

Solo quiero preguntarte, por última vez, si aún serías capaz de hacer un lugar en tu corazón... ya sabes... para mi.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me encontraba mirando al piso, y con lágrimas derramándose en mis ojos, aquellas que reflejaban el miedo a que él me rechazara, pero reflejaban a la vez la felicidad de poder decirle cuánto es que lo necesitaba.

Tomó mi barbilla y la alzó, dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa, posó sus manos alrededor de mi cara, y me besó tiernamente, acariciando mis labios, pero yo no podía responderle, me había quedado impactada por el sabor de éstos... Jamás creí olvidarlos, pero volver a tenerlos sobre los míos, era una sensación que recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo, me alteró la respiración, sentía mi cara arder y mi cuerpo reaccionar a sus caricias...

Lo abrasé apegándome más a su cuerpo, para jamás volver a dejarlo escapar. Nuestros labios encontraron una sincronía única, y debo decir que excitante.

Posó sus manos en mi cintura, mientras mis manos recorrían su camisa tratando de desabrocharla, sonrió contra mi boca, y poco a poco se fue separando para ayudarme a sacarla. El viento soplaba ferozmente en nuestras espaldas, por lo que de la nada me tomó en brazos y me llevó dentro, alcanzamos a llegar al salón donde conservaba un hermoso piano de cola, y sin más nos arrojamos a la alfombra, Edward me colocó con suavidad y comenzó a deshacerse de mi blusa abotonada, eran tan excitantes sus toques que a la vez necesitaba de todo su calor sobre mi cuerpo. No demoró nada en descalzarme y sacar de mi cuerpo los jeans que traía, estaba semi-desnuda, mientras él seguía casi con toda su ropa, me senté frente a él, y comencé de a poco a sacar sus zapatos y su pantalón...

_ Eres preciosa... ¿Lo sabías?

Me sonrojé mientras susurraba estas palabras en mi oído... Volvió a besarme, con fervor, con pasión, con deseo, y por sobre todo con amor, porque cada vez que él tocaba una parte de mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir ese amor, respeto y cariño...

Nos despojamos en poco rato de todas nuestras prendas, estábamos completamente desnudos a los ojos del otro, pero no había nada que le quisiera ocultar, él ya sabía todo de mi.

Comenzó a besar mis pechos, mientras me hacía mirar las estrellas con cada toque, mi espalda se arqueaba y cada vez quería más de él, bajó por mi abdomen, delineaba con sus dedos toda mi figura, mientras se iba acercando a la parte que más excitación sentía en esos momentos, bajaba tan despacio y con besos tan ardientes, que no podía evitar gemir de placer, hasta que con suaves besos comenzó a acariciar mi parte más delicada, siendo todo un maestro con su lengua, mientras mordisqueaba y tomaba todo lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir repentinamente un ardor en mi cuerpo, una caja con miles de sensaciones en mi abdomen y sin más llegué a un orgasmo, no podía dejar de jadear por el placer, pero definitivamente la noche era joven para los dos, y Edward solo me sonreía, y volvía a acariciarme, logrando así que volviera a excitarme, logrando así que mi respiración y mis gemidos fueran en aumento, hasta que se puso sobre mi, y volviera a besarme, tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y lo atraje aún más a mi boca, sonreía complacido contra esta, y lentamente se fue introduciendo, recordándome así la primera y la última vez que estuvimos juntos, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, mientras susurraba en mi oído las palabras más maravillosas del mundo, con un simple te amo, podía revolucionar todo mi ser. No lograba contener los gemidos que decían su nombre, y Edward pedía que no los acallara, éramos un vaivén de placer, un vaivén en nuestras cadera, y cada vez sentía que llegaría más rápido a un orgasmo, cada vez sentía que me penetraba aún más dentro de mi ser, como si eso pudiera ser aún posible, él había conseguido todo de mi, y estos momentos eran únicos.

Logramos llegar los dos juntos a un hermoso orgasmo, mientras caía rendida en su pecho, y el acariciaba mi espalda; intentábamos regular nuestra respiración, y volver a la realidad, y sin más caí rendida en sus brazos, soñando así con todo lo que aún nos esperaba por vivir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre sus brazos, Edward me veía completamente sonriente, estaba radiante, y sin más me besó.

Nos levantamos al rato y nos duchamos juntos, no podíamos ignorar nuestras necesidad, por lo que una vez más lo hicimos en la ducha, fue relajante y excitante.

Pero había llegado la hora de esclarecer nuestro futuro...

_ Edward...

_ Lo sé amor... Pero quiero que sepas que donde vallas quiero estar contigo, no me importa dónde...

_ Entonces ¿Te parecería vivir en New York?

_ No importa dónde sea... si no con quien, y de ti no quiero separarme...

_ Ni yo, no quiero pensar ni siquiera en alejarme de ti.

_ No o haremos, verás que pronto estará todo bien...

Esa tarde pasé todo el día recostada en la cama de Edward, con una simple polera de él, ya que no había traído ni una prenda mía y estaba encerrada por esa razón.

Preparé a cena, mientras Edward había ido al trabajo, no tenía ni idea de cuánto es que nos demoraríamos en San Francisco, por lo que tuve que excusarme en mi trabajo.

Esa noche no alcanzamos ni a terminar la cena, cuando Edward me vio solo bastó con un sonrisa de mi parte para correr al dormitorio, ya que me pasee solo con una polera que me llegaba ligeramente a los muslos.

_ Amor... tengo algo que contarte.

Murmuró en mi oído después de haber hecho el amor.

_ ¿De que trata?

_ Hoy, acabo de renunciar a mi cargo en el Hospital.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Por supuesto, no puedo manejar el hospital desde New York.

_ Pero te encantaba ese puesto...

_ En realidad no, era mucha mi responsabilidad, prefiero ejercer como médico.

_ ¿Y que te han dicho?

_ Está todo solucionado, pero habrá una fiesta de despedida... me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo.

Me giré para mirarlo a los ojos.

_ Por supuesto que sí, ¿Que te hace dudar?

_ Nada...

Me sonrió de vuelta y volvió a besarme, hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

EPOV

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Bella había regresado completamente a mi vida, habíamos ido de compras para ver nuestros trajes, y también para comprar algo de ropa, porque realmente cuando la veía con una polera que le llegaba hasta los muslos, y podía apreciar sus piernas, me excitaba de sobremanera.

Esa noche sería la gala, una fiesta de despedida por todos mis años de servicio al Hospital, por lo que estaba arreglándome con traje de fiesta.

Es tarde a la noche, ella se arregla con su hermoso vestido, se maquilla y peina su largo pelo, mientras la observo desde el marco de la puerta, y me mira por el reflejo del espejo.

_ ¿Me veo bien?

_ Si, estás maravillosa hoy...

Sonríe mientras sus pómulos se enrojecen por una vez más. No pude detenerme a acariciar y besar su cuello.

Vamos a la fiesta, mientras nos adentramos a ésta, todos giran a ver, a esta hermosa dama, que camina junto a mi.

Se gira hacia mi, y me pregunta:

_ ¿Te sientes bien?

_ Si, estoy maravilloso hoy...

Comienza a sonar "Maravillosa esta noche" una balada perfecta, mientras susurraba en su oído:

_ Me siento muy buen, pues veo el amor en tus ojos hoy...

Me sonrió, con sus ojos color chocolate emocionado y cargados de amor.

Y la bese... Pero lo mejor es que aún no se da cuenta ¡Cuánto la Amo!.

La noche pasó entre sonrisas, besos y felicitaciones por tener una hermosa mujer a mi lado. Finjo tener malestar y Bella maneja a casa, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

_ Veo que te has mejorado...

Volví a fingir que me sentía mal, y ella estalló con una carcajada.

_ Edward, creo que no te pega ser actor.

_ ¿Tan mal lo hago?

_ exacto...

_ Era solo para mirarte... ¿Sabías que me encantas?

Le susurré mientras estábamos en el semáforo

_ No me distraigas... Pero No, no lo sabía...

Y volvió a sonreírme con esa sonrisa tan despampanante que tenía, me traía loco.

Llegamos a mi departamento, me ayuda a ir a la cama y mientras apago la luz le digo:

_ Querida, estas maravillosa hoy...

Me reconté a su lado, mientras me daba cuenta de que con ella, era con quién quería pasar el resto de mis días, con aquella mujer tan delicada, tan hermosa, y por sobre toda las cosas, que me amaba tal cual como yo la amaba.

_ Oh! Darling, you were wonderful tonight...

Y jamás quería separarme de ella, jamás querría abandonarla, por que realmente, jamás concoció la gloria en cuestiones del amor...

"En tus labios yo pude encontrar amor sin fin y me hizo enloquecer".

**Waa! no puedo creer que falte tan poquito para el final :D si! yo creo que uno o dos capítulos más, con el epílogo...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porque me inspiré demasiado, ya que se había ido, volvió con todo xD jejeje, gracias a todas por sus REVIEWS, SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS y demás...**

**Enserio, esta es mi primera historia y ha sido muy bien recibida...**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODAS, LAS QUE COMENTAN, LAS QUE NO , LAS QUE SOLO LEEN, Y PARA AQUELLAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA Y PASAN POR AQUÍ TAMBIEN!**

**Besos! nos leemos pronto eso espero xD besos bye!**

**Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito... (: la cancion se llama Maravillosa esta noche, y en eso me inspiré al final besitos!**


	14. Es solo un final más

BPOV

Después de todo, siempre hay que volver a empezar y volver a retomar las cosas. Por más que me halla gustado estar con Edward en San Francisco, necesitaba regresar a New York por mi trabajo, no tenía grandes excusas para decir que necesitaba quedarme, además habíamos acordado que él regresaría, ya que pretendía volver a estar con su familia, y que ya no necesitaba a la soledad como refugio, lo que me dio una alegría.

Apenas llegué a New York, me atarearon de trabajo, tenía que diseñar unos cuantos planos de edificios en construcción para mas o menos unas dos semanas más, y con eso no me quedaba ni tiempo de dormir. Alice fue a verme algunos días, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupada como para entender algo de lo que me dijo. Me encontraba absorta en mi vida, quería volver a tener mi tiempo libre, mi tiempo con Edward mejor dicho, era él lo que yo necesitaba para que me diese más energía, era él lo que necesitaba para tener una sonrisa a diario, para poder sentirme reconfortada y acompañada cada uno de los días del año, así jamás se apagaría mi felicidad.

No lo se, pero a medida que pasaba el día me encontraba más paranoica, tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que traté de llevarme todo el trabajo a casa en vez de estar en la oficina. A penas llegué Bongo saltó en mis piernas y preferí pasar la tarde con el, nos quedamos recostados en el sillón viendo Tv.

A eso de las 9:30 de la noche sonó el timbre del departamento, sin querer salté del susto y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil, Bongo comenzó a ladrar hasta que tuve que hacerlo callar, pero la verdad es que me había empezado a subir el miedo, de ese que empiezas a sudar frío. No esperaba a nadie, esa era la principal razón.

Miré por el agujero de la puerta (de esos que te permiten mirar quién está al otro lado), y me congelé al instante, una de las personas que en mi vida quería volver a ver, se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, era Phil, si aquel desgraciado que me había querido encerrar de por vida.

_ ¡Bella!, se que estas ahí, si no quieres abrir está bien, no te presionaré, solo quería que me escucharas...

Guardó silencio, pensé que se había ido, me apoyé en la puerta, mientras sentía como una lágrima comenzaba a derramarse por mi rostro.

_ Bella, venía... yo sólo venía en son de paz, no temas, tu sabes que jamás te hice daño...

_ Vete, vete, vete ¡por favor vete!

_ ¡No, no grites!, solo escúchame ¿si?

_ ¿que quieres que escuche? ¿Como mierda eres capaz de venir hasta acá?

Ya no aguantaba el hecho de llorar, era impotencia, rabia, pero sabía que tenía demasiado miedo como para demostrarlo, era un loco ¿como se atrevía a venir hasta mi?

_ No sabes cuánto me a costado llegar hasta acá...

Oí cómo susurraba... Me deslicé de a poco por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso, mis piernas ya no daban más, y mi mente quería explotar, no encontraba una razón lógica.

_ Yo... yo venía porque no aguanto el remordimiento... Ya sé que es tarde, que jamás había sentido culpa, jamás había sentido nada, pero estar encerrado y privado de libertad es terrible, hay gente horrorosa... yo, si se que soy un enfermo al estar aquí, pero...

Sentía sus sollozos a través de la puerta, no me creía una palabra, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía de lo que estaba hablando, el no podía explicar todo eso, porque yo lo había vivido en carne propia.

_ Bella, perdóname, jamás pensé que James haría algo así...

En mi interior se me revolvieron todas las tripas de solo pensar en su nombre...

_ Solo vete... por favor.

_ Sé que en estos momentos me odias, y puedo saber cuánto, practicamente maté a tu madre y dejé que tu vida fuera un infierno... me volví un loco, pero deseaba no verte más, no quería que por tu culpa me encerraran a mi, yo no deseaba estar preso... y ya vez, todo se paga en la vida... todo.

No sé porque diablos me confesaba esas cosas, ya habían pasado, hasta se me hacía más fácil olvidarlas y jamás volver a pensarlas, pero el hecho de que él estuviera recordándome por lo que tuve que vivir había activado ese sentimiento tan angustioso en mi, sentía que por alguna razón Phil tenía toda la culpa, pero aún así no le reprochaba nada, no sabía el porqué.

Finalmente se fue, no se que rayos me pasó pero tenía un ataque nervioso, me tiritaban las manos y no podía ni fijar mi mirada en algo, estaba toda aguada por las lágrimas. Necesitaba tanto a Edward, por lo que llamé a Alice, sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba a alguien cerca, sentirme protegida, aunque no hubiese peligro.

Alice llegó en 15 minutos, no demoró nada puesto que estaba asustada pensando que hubiese querido entrar o algo peor. Tuve que contarle todo lo que me dijo Phil, me desahogué tremendamente, mientras Alice trataba de controlar mis sollozos, hasta que me dormí placidamente en sus brazos, no supe de nada.

Habré despertado a las 3 de la tarde, o un poco más temprano, me sentía fatal, tenía los ojos hinchados, me dolía la cabeza y sentía que sudaba por todos lados. Me di una ducha rápida, hasta que sentí unos golpes en el salón, se sentía como un martillo, aunque no podía estar segura. Me vestí y partí a ver que sucedía.

_ Hola Bella

_ ¿Alice, que diablos haces?

_ Bueno, instalo cámaras de seguridad, solo por precaución...

_ ¡¿Que? ¡Alice te has vuelto loca!

_ Claro que no, ¿te parece poco lo que ha pasado ayer?

No pude refutarle nada, por lo que me di la vuelta indignada para prepararme algo para comer, me había despertado más hambrienta que de costumbre.

Me fui a trabajar sin siquiera despedirme de Alice, era un comportamiento estúpido, pero no me gustaba como quedaban esas cámaras en mi casa, me sentía observada en el departamento.

Ese día había recibido una llamada:

_ ¿Mi amor? ¿estas bien?

_ ¿Edward?

_ ¿Quien si no yo?

_ Oh, que alivio me da escucharte, ¿Donde te encuentras?

_ Aún sigo trabajando en el Hospital

_ Ah, ya veo

_ Pero pronto estaré contigo, te lo prometo

_ Edward eso no lo sabes

_ Si lo sé... Solo espérame

En ese memento alguien besó mi cuello y me voltee abruptamente.

Era Edward, estaba sonriendo de lado y con celular en mano, fue tanta mi impresión que no reaccioné a nada.

_ ¿Que, no te alegras de verme tan pronto?

Me lancé a sus brazos de una zancada, lo abracé y besé su hermoso rostro, estos pocos días lo había extrañado un montón, sobre todo anoche.

_ Amor no llores, estoy aquí...

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro derramando amargas lágrimas.

_ Ven, salgamos a almorzar, estas bastante pálida.

No podía creer cuánto había extrañado sus besos, esos dulces labios, esos ojos preciosos que me dejaban atrapada entre sus espesas pestañas. Sus cálidos brazos, y su reconfortante voz.

Fuimos a comer comida Italiana, le encantaba, igual que a mi. Me sentía cansada, deseaba estar en casa y dormir 48 horas seguidas, creo que me iba a resfriar.

En todo e almuerzo no paramos de mirarnos a los ojos, no pude apartar mi vista, había algo que deseaba decirme, pero por lo pronto no sabía como.

_ ¿Cuando te vienes a vivir?

_ Me quedaré contigo, he dejado todo listo allá para poder quedarme acá sin ningún problema.

_ ¡Eso es fabuloso!

_ Tendrás que compartir tu cama

Creo que me sonrojé un tanto

_ Eso no es problema, ¿cuando mandarán tus cosas de allá?

_ En eso creo que se van a demorar un tiempo.

Se nos fue la tarde entre pláticas triviales, hasta que decidimos que lo mejor para un reencuentro era ir directo a mi departamento, descalzarnos, subirnos a la cama mientras nos besamos, y dejarnos fluir en una noche de pasión, donde Edward abarcaba todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar lugar que no fuera proclamado por sus manos, por sus labios y por sus besos, mientras mis manos recorrían presurosas su espalda, y mis piernas cada vez se apegaban más al círculo de mi placer, se encerraban en su cintura para no volver a separarnos, demostrándole cuánto es que lo había extrañado.

Nos separamos pasadas las 4 de la mañana, mientras me dormía de lado y con mi espalda en su pecho, acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con mi pelo. En ese momento pensó que me había quedado dormida, tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero sus caricias deseaba que no desaparecieran, por lo que me resistía a irme en brazos de Morfeo, cuando susurra en mi oído.

_ Pequeña... ¿sabías que me encanta tu pelo?, es tan sedoso, tu piel tan fina... no sé cómo has querido estar conmigo, Te amo demasiado.

Susurraba suavemente, no sabía si realmente lo había escuchado o era yo fantaseando estas cosas, pero su toque era demasiado real como para estar fantaseando que me tocaba tan dulcemente.

_ Me pregunto si querrás pasar siempre tu tiempo conmigo... La mayoría de las veces que veo a Madeline, me pregunto si quisieras tener una familia... ja, no se ni que pienso. Pero me gustaría verte embarazada bebe.

Comenzó a tararear una canción pero la verdad ya no escuchaba nada, me quedaba dormida al escuchar su dulce voz.

_y te amaré nena, siempre_

_y estaré ahí para siempre, siempre (Always Bon-jovi)_

En la mañana me fui temprano, no deseaba despertar a Edward, pero me daba nostalgia dejarlo sin avisarle, por lo que fui a despedirme con un beso y le dejé una nota en la almohada, cuando fui a darle el beso de despedida, me di cuenta de que estaba despierto a pesar de la hora que era, sonrió en mis labios y tomó con fuerza mi cintura, me dejó debajo de él, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

_ ¿Donde creer que ibas sin despedirte y sin decírmelo?

_ Edward, llegaré tarde al trabajo...

Me hice la enojada, mientras se me escapaba la sonrisa de los labios, no sabía mentir.

_ Me imagino señorita, como le recuerdo, hoy es sábado, usted no trabaja.

Diablos, que idiota que soy, había olvidado todo.

_ Mi amor, hoy no trabajas.

Apretó mi ceño con la punta de su dedo.

_ ¿Enserio es sábado?

_ Por supuesto

Me mostró su celular que estaba en el buró, marcaba las 7:10 de la mañana de un sábado, ¡Dios! ¡Si seré cabezota!

_ jajaja, estás perdonada, solo si vuelves a meterte en mi dulce cama con el más dulce de los olores...

_ ¡Hey! todo eso me pertenece...

_ Eso no es cierto...

Y comenzó despojarme lentamente de los zapatos, mientras sacaba mis jeans, lentamente, disfrutando del espectáculo, y cómo no, estaba completamente sonrojada, tiró los jeans al otro lado de la habitación, y comenzó a despojarme lentamente de todas las prendas que me había puesto, besaba mis labios con ternura y a la vez con pasión. Comencé a sacarle su pantalón de pijama de a poco, era lo único que traía puesto el muy fresco, y comenzó nuestro frenesí de locura y amor, como siempre me llevaba a desearlo más de una vez, tenía una ternura única para acariciar mis pechos, una maestría para besar la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, y sabía perfectamente cuánto me excitaba, se introdujo lentamente en mi, apreciando todo con suma concentración, llevándonos así a los a la vitalidad que nuestros cuerpos necesitaban, porque necesitábamos del otro, y me creía dependiente de él, sin Edward no podría respirar, era aún más importante que los suministros básicos que necesitaba mi cuerpo, y por nada dejaría que se alejara.

Nos dormimos de nuevo, y al despertarme me di cuenta de que Edward no se encontraba en la cama, me levanté de golpe pensando que se hubiera ido, pero me di cuenta que se estaba duchando, por lo que pretendía entrar a la ducha con él, pero al momento de caminar sentí un fuerte mareo, comencé a ver todo negro y no supe más de nada.

Me dolía en demasía la cabeza, y sentía un olor terrible, comencé a abrir los ojos y veía borroso, traté de sentarme pero unas manos volvieron a empujarme para que me recostara, volví a caer inconsciente.

_ _Bella... ¿me escuchas?_

Sentía que todo me daba vueltas, y una voz lejana me hablaba al oído, pero no podía responderle ni quería... sentía una pesadez en todo mi cuerpo.

_ ¿Bella?

Cada vez se sentía más cerca, por lo que abrí mis ojos y me encontré en un lugar completamente distinto a mi habitación, era blanca, completamente blanca.

_ ¿Que demonios hago aquí?

_ Cálmate, solo te traje de urgencias, llevabas mucho rato inconsciente y me asusté.

_ Dios... Edward no me gustan las jeringas.

_ Lo sé, pero ya viene el doctor y te dará el alta.

En eso entraba una enfermera con el doctor encargado.

_ Buenos días Srta. Swan ¿Como se encuentra?

_ ... ¿Débil?

_ Es comprensible, su estado es bastante delicado

_ ¿Que sucede?

_ Bueno, al parecer sufre de anemia, que no se ha diagnosticado antes de tiempo, al parecer por lo que el Sr. Cullen me ha informado ya había sufrido anteriormente, por lo que es una recaída, usted no se debe estar alimentando bien, y eso no nos favorece.

_ Entiendo, entonces no es nada grave... ¿Puedo irme?

_ Si, solo termino un papeleo y estaríamos bien.

Se retiró de la habitación mientras la enfermera terminaba de sacarme la jeringa.

Edward se encontraba demasiado callado, por lo general siempre me apaciguaba, pero en estos momentos no había dicho ni mu.

_ ¿Que tienes?

_ ¿Porque no me lo dices tu?

_ ¿Que quieres decir?

_ Bella, ¿Que es lo que te sucede?, esto ya lo habíamos discutido antes y tú te ibas a alimentar bien.

_ Edward no es nada, además que todo esto lo debe haber provocado la visita del otro día, antes estaba completamente saludable.

_ Esta bien, pero promete que no dejarás de alimentarte.

_ ¿Me crees anoxérica acaso? Por favor, jamás he tratado de hacerme daño como para empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Me encontraba completamente irritada, por eso después de vestirme no pude evitar salir de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, si, otro síntoma de la anemia, es la constante irritación que sufren las personas al padecerla.

_ ¡Bella! ¡Eh! no te valla ¿si?

Me detuvo del brazo mientras caía su mirada en mi, cómo hacía efecto esa mirada.

_ No quise decir eso, perdón...

_ Lo sé, lo siento, estoy demasiado irritable...

Después de nuestra pequeña discusión nos fuimos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el departamento, Edward cocinó para los dos, mientras yo alimentaba a Bongo y lo sacaba a dar un paseo para que tuviera un poco de aire libre.

Al almuerzo, había llegado toda la familia de Edward, estaba Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett, había llegado hasta Rosalie y Jaspes junto con Madeline, quien se dedicó a revisar las cosas de mi habitación.

La tarde pasó en un almuerzo entretenido en familia.

Al quedarnos solos, Edward me ayudó a ordenar lo poco que quedó desordenado, ya que Esme y las chicas me habían ayudado a lavar y limpiar los platos, y ordenar la cocina.

_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

_ Por supuesto adelante...

_ ¿De verdad quieres formar una familia?... no se ya sabes, así como Alice, tener tus propios hijos, salir a jugar al parque, o verme con una panza de embarazada... tener cosas que solo se consiguen en familia...

Se había quedado perplejo en su lugar, hasta que yo me largue a reír, y ya no se lo tomó tan a pecho, pero sus cachetes seguían siendo colorados.

_ ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas escuchando?

_ ¿Y cual hubiese sido la gracias?

_ Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si lo desearía, como todos ¿no?

Me miraba intensamente a los ojos, de esa manera que no me permitía apartar la vista, hasta que inesperadamente sonó su celular. Contestó apurado, y no se porqué, pero vi en sus ojos algo que me alertó. Colgó y se quedó de pie en su lugar.

_ Edward ¿Sucede algo?

Se dio la vuelta sin mirarme realmente a los ojos

_ Sucedió... algo inesperado, Phil se acaba de suicidar...

...

...

...

_ ¿que?

_ Lo encontraron sin vida en su casa, al parecer se ahorcó.

Por eso había llegado hasta mi, por esa razón me había pedido perdón, porque se iba a suicidar, no soportaba tener remordimientos en su conciencia, quería irse sin temer.

A todas las preguntas que me hice ese día, hoy tenían respuesta, pero hasta cierto punto, ¿porqué demonios se había suicidado? después de todo había salido de la cárcel, por buen comportamiento y ese tipo de cosas.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Por eso vino Edward, él vino a disculparse de verdad conmigo... pero yo no le creí, me sentía asustada, ni siquiera quise verle la cara...

_ Está bien amor

Me abrazó mientras mi cuerpo seguía en shock.

_ ¡Dios!...

Esa semana se había hecho eterna, entre mi debilidad física, entre los constantes mareos que tenía, y entre el funeral de Phil. Al final había descubierto el porqué se había suicidado, y es que padecía una enfermedad terminal, creo que le quedaban solo unos pocos meses de vida, tenía cáncer, y el muy cobarde no deseaba vivir todo este tiempo.

No había querido asistir al entierro, la verdad no sabía dónde diablos se encontraba, pero no deseaba volver a pensar en esos días nunca más, el había acabado con la mitad de mi vida, por lo que yo no le debía nada, y ahora que había intentado disculparse, él tampoco me debía nada.

Edward estaba haciendo todo el papeleo posible para volver a trabajar en la clínica de Carlisle, no le era muy difícil, pero aún así estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener un tiempo con el a solas. Habían llegado sus cosas, y cómo no le ofrecí mi departamento para que viviésemos juntos, pero la verdad se nos hacía pequeño, demasiado.

Tubo que dejar algunas cosas en casa de sus padres porque en mi departamento no cabían, como por ejemplo su piano, y sus innumerables guitarras, solo se llevó una a casa, su favorita.

Un día miércoles, después del trabajo, iríamos a cenar con la familia en casa de los Cullen, Edward como siempre me había invitado, se notaba extraño, no supe explicar el porqué, pero la verdad es que no me sentía de humor como para ir, pero ya que tenían todo listo dejé que él fuera, por mucho que me insistió de que si yo no iba, él no iría, le convencí, diciendo de que su madre se sentiría demasiado mal si yo no iba, y que si él no iba, sería mucho peor, fue la única razón por la cual accedió. Pero la verdad es que yo tenía otras intenciones, tenía leves sospechas, y necesitaba comprobarlas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Bajé del departamento, directo al centro de New York, mientras cruzaba la calle fijé mi vista en el vidrio de un bus, obviaban mis ojerosos ojos, y la preocupación en ellos se hacía palpable.

Entré a la farmacia, mientras mis manos se retorcían entre si, realmente no sabía que estaba buscando, inconscientemente fui directo al vendedor, él, un muchacho alto, me miraba desde arriba, me miró sonriéndome.

_ ¿Buscas algo?

Me sentía tan pequeña con su mirada especuladora. Sentía que mi boca se comía las palabras, y que no dejaría escapar nada.

_ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Volvió a repetir algo extrañado por mi nula contestación.

_ Necesito... ¿una prueba de embarazo?

Se le abrieron los ojos con la impresión, y me imaginé mi expresión esta mañana al percatarme de que en realidad los mareos constantes y el devolver el desayuno, no era normal en la anemia, solo había una posibilidad de que me hubiera vuelto, y esa era de que definitivamente estaba embarazada.

Buscó el test de embarazo, cada vez se volvía más gelatina mis piernas, necesitaba volver luego a casa y comprobar mi estado.

Le pagué y me di la vuelta, deshice mi camino recorrido y subí rápidamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Fui directo a la cocina, mientras esperaba que haber tomado por lo menos dos litros de agua, surgiera efecto y pudiera ir al baño.

Al terminar de hacer el test, me fui a la sala, para hacer una espera interminable.

Salí al balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire, me apoyé en la baranda a mirar cómo transcurría la noche. La verdad es que hacía un poco de frío, pero mi cuerpo específicamente pensaba en una sola cosa...

Había dado positivo, releí por lo menos tres veces las instrucciones para revelar un resultado idóneo. Siempre sería el mismo, no importaba cuántas veces lo haya leído.

Me deshice de todo, y volví a salir al balcón, estaba en un estado de shock, no sabía qué demonios sentía, la verdad, es que no sabía cómo podía enfrentar esto, era algo tan grande que crecía dentro de mi, algo que jamás podría hacerle daño, algo que a la vez era tan pequeño pero que tenía un significado distinto dentro de mi corazón, tenía un hijo, estaba embarazada, ¿cuantas veces había pensado en esto?, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, que no me consideraba la mejor persona para poder criarlo, ¿y si le pasaba algo?, siempre sentiría inseguridad, ¿Edward estaría preparado?

Tenía que ponerme a pensar en nosotros, ahora jamás estaría sola, habría siempre una persona que dependería de mi, siempre me necesitarían, eso me alertó en sobremanera, por esa razón tenía anemia, no había sido mi mala alimentación.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, como de que debería cambiarme de casa, debería comprar una verdadera casa y por supuesto la diseñaría yo, Edward vendría con nosotros, ¿seríamos los tres?, no lo sé... pasaban tantas posibilidades, que no sabía con cual acertaría.

Unos brazos me cobijaron mientras seguía fuera, no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

_ Mi amor... es muy tarde ¿que haces aquí?

_ Es- estaba pensando...

_ Mírate, estas tiritando, vamos adentro.

Me abrazó fuerte mientras me cobijaba en sus largos brazos, no hallaba palabras para decirle la verdad, pero en cierto modo, tenía bastante tiempo para contarle. Me metió a la cama y se recostó a mi lado.

_ ¿Como estaban todos? ¿Lo pasaste bien?

_ Mmm... fue algo normal, ¿y tu, que estuviste haciendo? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me di vuelta para mirarle a la cara, y preferí decirle otro día.

_ Si... buenas noches.

EPOV

Se notaba el cansancio en el rostro de Bella, estaba pálida, y me consumía verla más desanimada.

Esa noche algo había cambiado, me percaté al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, me pareció extraño encontrarla fuera, donde hacía un frío enorme, pero ni se inmutó. Me recordaba tanto a cuando la conocí, no salía de ella misma ni por un segundo

Lo dejé pasar, pensaba que sería normal, no lo sé, hasta habían días en que creía que yo mismo estaba perdido, a todos nos pasa ¿no?

Pero realmente algo había cambiado, estaba haciendo planos para arriba y abajo, no paraba ni un solo día, le pregunté sobre qué trataba su proyecto, pero no supo responderme, hasta haberlo terminado me dijo:

_ Edward, ¿que te parece?

_ Es muy bonito, ¿es una casa para uno de tus clientes?

_ ¿Te gustaría vivir ahí?

Me quedé prendado en su mirada, estaba tan extraña, parecía feliz, pero suponía que no quería compartir esa felicidad conmigo, se reservaba todo, ¡Dios! Cómo me frustraba que no me comentara nada.

_ ¿De que trata Bella?

_ Pues... he hecho los planos de nuestra casa, creo que necesitamos más espacio.

_ Eso es fabuloso, ¿pero tan luego?

Lentamente fue bajando su vista hasta su estómago, y despacio se puso a acariciar su plano estómago. Mi cara denotaba mi interrogante, hasta que su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta más no poder, estaba jugando sucio, no se valía, ella sabía algo que yo no...

_ No lo comprendo...

Se encogió de hombros y pensaba darse la media vuelta, pero al instante sentí cómo se prendía una ampolleta en mi cabeza, ella... ella estaba em...

_ ¿¡Estas embarazaba!

Mi cara era... era no lo sé, tenía mis ojos y mi boca abierta hasta más no poder, eso no es cierto, mi corazón latía a mil, no lo podía creer.

Se quedó en shock, quizás pensando de que yo la aceptaría, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla entre mis brazos y darle vueltas, mientras mis ojos botaban de esas dulces lágrimas de alegría... era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_ Edward... para

Me di cuenta de que estaba pálida, y corrió al baño en dos segundos.

Le tomé el pelo y comenzó a votar toda la comida...

_ Lo siento... perdón...

_ No te preocupes

Se lavó los dientes y por el espejo me sonrió.

_ ¿Entiendes porqué necesitamos una casa más grande ahora?

No pude hacer nada más que abrazarla y sonreírle. Necesitaríamos miles de cosas, comprar su cuna, una silla para el coche, sus juguetes, ropa, pañales...

_ ¿Vendrás a vivir con nosotros?

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

_ Por supuesto, ahora ustedes son mi vida, no podría separarme.

Comencé a acariciarle su barriga, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta, pero se encontraba media hinchada.

_ ¿De cuanto estas?

_ Debo tener un mes y medio, por lo menos la verdad es que no he ido al doctor, quería darte la sorpresa e ir los dos.

_ Por supuesto, mañana mismo le diré a Carlisle que nos saque una hora...

Y así nos pasamos las siguientes semanas, resulta que Bella tenía ya dos meses de embarazo, se notaba un pequeño bultito en su estómago, y se encontraba más sonriente que nunca, corría de allá para acá, sin parar ni un solo momento, Carlisle le había recetado medicamentos para la anemia, puesto que le había vuelto solo por el embarazo, ella no tenía la culpa. La casa, que decir, era una casa enorme, hermosa, había diseñado la habitación de nuestro hijo hermosa, aún no sabíamos qué era, pero esperábamos con ansias que llegara solamente. La familia saltó en vítores cuando le contamos, y Esme se había emocionado tanto que hasta lloró de la emoción.

Solo faltaba algo, que yo lo tenía guardado, que la verdad, no sabía cómo demonios hacerlo, pero esta era la construcción de nuestras vidas, de nuevas vidas juntos, dejando atrás todas las muestras de sufrimiento, y recogiendo de un futuro sólo lo mejor, y lo más hermoso que hemos vivido por meses. Quería que fuera mi esposa, solo mía... pero para eso necesitaba el valor suficiente como para pedírselo.

Ese día estábamos en la construcción de nuestra casa, Bella ya tenía por lo menos 4 meses de embarazo, y estábamos trabajando duro para que los maestros pudieran terminar la casa a tiempo, cosa que ya no faltaba demasiado, por lo que estaba Bella pintando el cuarto de nuestro hijo, adornándolo con colores y retocando algunos detalles.

_ Bella, mi amor...

_ ¿Si?

_ Eh, necesito hablar contigo...

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

_ No es nada, no te preocupes...

_ Ok

Apenas ella se levantó del piso, la abracé y besé, sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta.

_ Necesito preguntarte algo, es importante... sumamente importante

Pretendía jugar un rato...

_ Esta bien

_ ¿Estas dispuesta a responderme?

_ ¿De que vas Edward?

_ Solo dime

_ Por supuesto que si... pregunta

_ Esta bien, ahí voy, recuerda que tienes que contestar

Alzó una ceja en señal de respuesta, se estaba cansando, y yo no podía reírme.

_ Quisieras... quisieras...

_ ¿Que?

_ Te gustaría, no, no así, no, emm, ¿quisieras...?

_ ¡Vamos Edward! ¿que me quieres decir?

_ _¿quisieras casarte conmigo?_

Por supuesto que no comprendió, lo dije demasiado rápido... ¡Dios! esto si que costaba.

_ ¿Que acabas de decir?

_ Nada, olvídalo... luego hablamos...

_ Eh, eh, claro que no, vuelve a decirlo...

_ Esta bien...

Me arrodillé frente a ella, y tomé sus manos entre las mías.

_ Mi amor, sabes cuánto te amo, sabes lo valioso que es para mi esta pequeña familia, que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que me encantaría vivir el resto de mis días contigo y mis hijos... ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creerlo, yo solo escondí mi rostro en su estómago, ella comenzó a acariciarme el pelo suavemente, mientras me tendía las manos para que me levantara. Me sonreía completamente, se notaba llena de amor, llena de felicidad, por fin era una mujer completa.

_ Por supuesto que si... jamás te dejaría ir de nuevo.

Y nos besamos, lentamente, disfrutando el sabor del otro, mientras aún sentía esos cosquilleos en el estómago, mientras sentía su creciente barriga contra la mía, no pude resistirme y acariciarla, darle unos besos, llenarla de amor, porque siempre fue lo que más necesitó...

Al final había pasado, no era que venía en camino un hijo, eran dos, mellizos, si preciosos, iguales a su madre.

Bella al fin se sentía llena, se podía apreciar en su actitud, en su forma de actuar, en la seguridad que a diario tenía en cada movimiento, había dejado atrás esa chiquilla retraída junto con todos los malos recuerdos, las malas vivencias y por supuesto todos sus miedos, a ser derrumbada, a que la pasasen a llevar, a que volviera a ser lastimada, porque ya no estaba sola, nos tenía a nosotros, tenía una familia, una vida, un trabajo, y yo tenía al amor de mi vida junto a mi, lo más preciado, era hacerla feliz, disfrutar mientras caminábamos por los grandes prados verdes, cuando veíamos cómo llegaba la luz de la luna a complacernos, porque jamás dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimarla... La amaría por el resto de mis días...

**Fin**

**Oh my gosh, no puedo creer que haya terminado, pero aún queda un capítulo, el epílogo, haré una ocasión especial.**

**Disculpen por haber demorado, ya saben problemas personales, ni siquiera me encontraba en el país, u.u lo siento demasiado...**

**En fin, me dicen si les gusto? :D por fis por fis...**

**;) lloraré, bueno como es mi primera historia y todas esas cosas, el capítulo me costó escribirlo, en fin.**

**En mi perfil está la casa que diseñó Bella, bueno no se algo así me imaginaba, o no, pero quería que tuvieran una idea.**

**Listo, nos leemos pronto! GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR, HAN SIDO LO MÁS MARAVILLOSO Y SIEMPRE ME ALENTARON A CONTINUAR, PARA AQUELLAS QUE COMENTARON Y PARA LAS QUE NO TENÍAN CUENTA, MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD, LO MEJOR PARA UN ESCRITOR SON SUS LECTORES, Y USTEDES HAN SIDO MARAVILLOSAS ;)**


	15. La búsqueda de la Felicidad

**BPOV**

Y así había pasado el tiempo...

Había pasado mi vida, mis años, mis deseos y mis sueños, cada cual desarrollado junto al hombre que amaba, junto a mi hermosa familia, porque sí, era mi familia, la había construido yo, desde mi vientre y mucho más, desde mi amor por ellos.

Llevábamos unos tres años de casados, nos habíamos casado poco tiempo después de tener a los mellizos, a Lucas y a Max.

A pesar de su corta edad, adoraban estar al aire libre, nuestra casa era prácticamente un castillo para ellos, y al verlos tan felices no podía evitar sentirme orgullosa por lo que había logrado, si mi madre estuviera aquí de seguro estaríamos llorando juntas...

Tiempo después, volví a quedar embarazada, la verdad es que me encantaba que fuera una familia tan grande, yo adoraba a los niños, sentía que por medio de ellos volvía a vivir nuevamente.

Lucy tenía a penas un año, estaba en mis brazos e intentaba por todos los medios de seguir a sus hermanos, pero ella aún no aprendía a caminar del todo bien.

Lucas y Max seguían jugando con Bongo, y éste desde que habían llegado a la casa los había adorado, siempre dormía al lado de las cunas, a sabiendas que yo tenía a mi propio ser protector.

Seguía en mi intento por ayudarla a andar, Lucy era desmedidamente perseverante.

La dejé sentada en el pasto para traer una cámara y grabar estos hermosos recuerdos.

A penas cuando llegué me di cuenta de cómo Lucas tomaba en brazos a su hermana y la ayudaba a andar, sin querer se me salían las lágrimas y de inmediato me puse a filmar toda su caminata. Mientras Max le gritaba palabras de aliento.

_ ¡Vamos Lucy! ¿Quieres un chocolate? ¡ven por el hermanita!

Se me escapaban pequeñas carcajadas, hasta que de repente unas manotas atraparon a las mías y la filmadora, era Edward besando cálidamente mi cuello.

_ ¡Sonrían chicos!

Les gritó mientras les hacía una foto, todos tenían unos rostros sonrientes.

Todos corrieron a abrazar a Edward mientras Lucas llevaba a Lucy en sus pequeños brazos, la tomé y la llevé a darle un beso a su padre.

_ ¿Dónde esta la princesita de papá?

_ io...

Lucy sonreía mientras Edward la cargaba y le daba tremendos besos por toda la cara.

_ Bueno chicos vamos a almorzar ¿Quieren ver a su abuela?

Sin decir nada más, todos corrieron a ponerse sus zapatos y lavarse las manos.

Los pusimos atrás en el auto y fuimos directo a la casa de la familia de Edward.

No podía creer la cantidad de personas que éramos, realmente la familia había crecido montones, Madeline se había encargado de Lucy, y siendo igual que Alice, comenzó a tratarla como una muñequita en grandes dimensiones, le pintaba sus uñas, le ponía vestiditos y le adornaba los ojos, a mi la verdad no me gustaba demasiado, creía que utilizaban a mi hija.

_ Tranquila amor, Lucy se divierte

_ Lo sé, pero ¿no te atormenta que su prima sea igual a tu hermana?

Solo rompió en carcajadas y me besó dulcemente, apoyado de un te amo.

Mientras ayudábamos a Esme a poner las cosas a la mesa, entraron más personas, pero realmente no me importó. Hasta que unas manos enorme me taparon los ojos, y escuchaba la voz de Alice.

_ Dinos Bella ¿Quien es?

_ Alice, tenemos edad para estar jugando a estos juegos.

_ Ahh vamos no seas amargada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, me puse a tocar las manos y traté de tocar la cara, pero esta se apartaba de mi, aún así por la magnitud de las manos tenía una pequeña idea, con solo pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago.

_ ¿Jacob?

En ese preciso instante me recogieron del suelo y me abrazaron, sin darme tiempo a responder nada, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no podía ver nada, malditas lágrimas.

Solo pude sonreírle y llorar por la emoción.

_ ¿Cuando llegaste?

_ Solo hace unos días, ya sabes los niños y esas cosas...

Me quedé mirándolo petrificada en mi lugar, hasta que se largó a reír.

_ Bueno Bell's todos continúan su vida ¿no?

Ahí entraron dos pequeños, jugando con Lucas y Max. No pude evitar sonreír a la hermosa escena que se producía.

_ Demonios, siento que me perdí tanto...

_ No te preocupes, ya sabes cosas mínimas, como que estoy casado, soy padre y esas pequeñas cosas de la vida...

Me guiñó un ojo mientras se reía, no pude evitar golpearlo por el comentario.

Así pasamos la mayoría de la tarde, contando todo lo que había sucedido el resto de nuestros días. Entre bromas de parte de Emmett y parte de Jacob, y cómo no, yo era el blanco.

**EPOV**

La vida siempre había sido complicada, y todos pasamos por momentos en los cuales necesitamos a nuestros seres amados, pero Bella se había convertido en una adicción en mi cuerpo, no me podía alejar de ella más de lo necesario.

Me había dado realmente vida, me había hecho valorar tantas cosas, hasta lo más mínimo se había vuelto algo increíble en mi mundo. De eso trata la vida ¿no?, de encontrarle sentido y placer, de vivir al máximo, porque en realidad esto es muy corto.

Había terminado trabajando lo justo y lo necesario, sin mayores esfuerzos ya que prefería pasar tiempo con mi familia a derrochar tiempo trabajando.

Bella por su parte, solo hacía algunos proyectos que deseara, ya que le encantaba estar al pendiente de nuestro hijos, y la verdad es que disfrutamos en demasía verlos crecer.

Lucas siempre fue el extrovertido de los tres, hablaba hasta dormido igual que Bella, Max en cambio era... como decirlo, era el aplicado, le encantaba jugar pero siempre evitando caerse, le encantaba hablar pero siempre educadamente y había sacado esa pasión por la música, en cambio Lucy, era la cosa más dulce que había en el mundo, siempre tenía sonrisas en su rostro y cada vez que se caía, en vez de llorar Lucas siempre la hacía reír.

Esa tarde estábamos todos jugando en el patio, Bella llevaba para todos lados a Lucy, hasta que la dejó sentada en el piso para que ella pudiera gatear, sin darnos cuenta Lucy había gateado hasta la piscina y perdiendo el equilibrio calló dentro de esta, solo nos percatamos porque Bongo comenzó a ladrar incesablemente.

Repentinamente empecé a correr y sin darme cuenta realmente de lo que hacía saqué en volandas a Lucy del agua, mi bebé estaba inconsciente pero aún respiraba.

Al dejarla recostada en el pasto para darle respiración boca a boca, pude ver cómo Bella se encontraba más pálida de lo común y tomaba las manos de nuestros hijos. Sin decirme nada verbalmente, me indicó que la lleváramos de urgencias, no demoré nada en recostarla en el auto en el regazo de Bella, quien aún estaba totalmente petrificada y lo único que hacía era verle el pulso y acariciarle el pelo a Lucy.

A penas llegamos mi padre nos recibió e internaron a nuestra hija inmediatamente, no sabía qué hacer, esto era realmente tener impotencia, tenía rabia, sabía que era mi culpa, no concebía la idea de que algo le pudiera pasar, ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil.

Vi a mi familia sentada mientras Lucas lloraba en el regazo de Bella y Max le hacía cariño a Bella, ella se encontraba desorientada totalmente, perdida en sus pensamientos, me rompía el alma ver a todos destrozados de esa manera, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para acompañarlos sin romperme como un pequeño niño llorando en las faldas de su madre.

Al pasar el tiempo, los niños se fueron quedando dormidos, por lo que tomé a Max en mis brazos y lo recosté en mi pecho, mientras Lucas dormía en las faldas de Bella, que aún seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

Le tomé la mano, no podía prometer nada, porque esto realmente no estaba en mis manos, pero algo dentro de mi sabía que íbamos a estar bien.

Al cabo de un rato Carlisle salió luciendo extrañamente alegre.

_ Esta bien hijo, ella realmente no alcanzó a sufrir ningún daño.

En ese momento mi corazón saltaba de alegría, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi a Bella llorar.

_ Amor tranquilízate, ella va a estar bien.

_ Lo sé, lo sé...

Seguía llorando mientras me abrazaba, Carlisle nos indicó que podíamos pasar, por lo que tomamos a nuestros hijos en brazos y entramos a la habitación de Lucy, Bella recostó en un sillón a Lucas y corrió a abrazar a Lucy, quien aún estaba sedada.

_ Mi vida, no se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido bonita...

Y lloraba y le pedía perdón, y aún sabiendo que no le gustaban los hospitales se quedó durmiendo junto a Lucy, mientras yo me devolvía a casa para acostar a mis pequeños.

Después de ese trágico accidente no pudimos más que ponerle baranda a la piscina, era lo mínimo por el resguardo de los nuestros. Lucy había vuelto a ser la de antes, y ahora aún más que antes, Bella había dejado todo por ellos, se había dedicado a darles lo mejor y protegerlos por sobre todo, ella jamás permitiría que les sucediera algo, porque sería capas de ir al mismísimo infierno con tal de tenerlos de vuelta.

Aún así ¿quien no dice que la vida es difícil?

Solo hay cosas que nos abren los ojos, hay cosas que nos hacen ver claramente lo que deseamos, a veces la vida nos golpea duro, pero que de otra manera jamás hubiéramos abierto los ojos.

Nosotros, nuestra historia no era la más bonita, ni nuestra vida pasada era la mejor, pero nosotros, juntos, superamos nuestras murallas, renacimos de las cenizas, luchamos por ser y conseguir lo que queríamos, lo que nuestra mente y alma necesitaba.

Porque al fin y al cabo vinimos a ser felices a la tierra, y la felicidad se consigue, es una búsqueda no un estado, y por eso en mis malditos días que me queden de vida, estaré feliz de vivirlos acompañados de la mujer que amo, porque ella se ha convertido en la mujer más valiente y capas que he conocido en mi vida, y que debe existir en todo el planeta, ella a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido a demostrado saber sobrellevar todos los mounstros que sé que aún viven, porque ese mismo día que Lucy calló al agua, ella no se había escapado de este mundo, más bien ella había vuelto a la oscuridad que un día la atormentó, había vuelto a esa habitación sin luz, donde sólo había un alma encerrada y sufriendo.

Pero cada día me demuestra que ella es más fuerte aún, y me demuestra que sin mi no podría vivir, tan cual como yo sin ella no lo podría hacer.

Eran días hermosos, en los cuales aunque hubiera lluvia afuera, yo veía sol todas las mañanas, porque ella despertaba sonriéndome todos y cada uno de los días vividos, su belleza inigualable, ese caminar tan sensual, su pelo revuelto y sus ojos que brillaban de amor. Y me sentía amado, querido, y en la vida podría pedir otra cosa, porque la verdad, no necesitaba nada más que tener a los míos junto a mi, era algo indispensable en mi diario vivir, con solo verlos jugar y a ella reír, mi día se iluminaba, y de día habían arcoiris y se prendían fuegos artificiales por las noches.

No deseaba nada más, o quizás si, deseaba vivir eternamente, pero ya que eso es algo prácticamente imposible, me dedicaría a disfrutar cada día de mi vida junto a ellos, de entregarles lo mejor y por sobre todo de hacerlos felices, de hacerla feliz a ella, a mi Bella, porque se merecía lo que toda persona busca, pero los que pocos encuentran, ella solo se merecía felicidad. La que ella misma se había construido, la felicidad que tanto anheló, y ahora que estaba junto a ella, la compartió conmigo, y juro, juro que jamás la dejaría ir.

_ Te amo tanto amor...

_ Igual que yo Edward, hazme el amor de nuevo, te necesito junto a mi...

Y como si fuera un esclavo, le hice el amor esa noche, sentía su corazón por todos lados, sentía su calor y su inconfundible olor, la sentía por todos lados, y eso me encantaba...

**FIN**

**Me demoré demasiado, lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero aún así aquí está la historia, con un final que hasta yo me sorprendí, y solo lo actualicé porque alguien por ahí me preguntó si lo subiría, y cómo no complacer a mis lectores, tuve un montón de problemas para escribirlo por eso no hallaba cómo terminarlo, pero ahí está, a mi me encantó, y sorry por poner drama hasta en el final, pero es solo que uno valora más cuando se da cuenta de lo poco que estuvo para no tenerlo nunca más ;D**

**En fin, no saben lo que les agradezco todos sus review todos los favoritos alertas e infinidades de cosas, por decirme tantas veces que les encantó la historia y por animar a una semi-escritora que en cada capítulo se trababa, por que al final eso fue lo que me pasó, pero en fin...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MIS LECTORAS, A CADA UNA DE ELLAS, ME HICIERON FELIZ ;D Y SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA TANTO COMO A MI, Y QUE POR SUPUESTO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL. NOS VEMOS PRONTO, ESO ESPERO, YA TENGO IDEAS CORRIENDO EN MI CABEZA BESOS!**


End file.
